I'll make you Fall in Love with Me
by StupidBro
Summary: When Jeff's dad threw him out of his home, the blond hasn't be able to say those three words. However now he had secret admirer and when he meets him after months love letter sending, it truned out to be a little shock. Can Jeff be able to say those three words again with help of his bestfriend and secret admirer. With side of Wevid and Klaine. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: The Love Letter

**A/N: This is my first glee fanfic. EVER. So be nice 8D**

**Disclamer: I do not own glee, sadly, but if i do it would be Klaine and Niff show~**

* * *

"Okay", Jeff started tiredly. "This is, like, I don't even know… Why someone keep sending these for me?"

Wes took one of Jeff's love letters and started to read it aloud:

"…_I like that cute smile on your face, I would like to see it more often and I would keep staring it all day long. Everything about you is perfect. Your laugh is music for my ears, not to mention your singing voice. God! It's absolutely stunning!…"_

"Pretty cheesy", Thad said grinning at blond. "You don't say…" Jeff said. "But I really want to know who keeps bullying me like this."

"Well, this also says that this 'person' wants to see you at parking lottery at six o'clock", Wes said and gave the latter back to Jeff, who was now blushing little bit.

"What should I do?"

"What? You kidding", Kurt laughed. "Of course you go to the parking lottery at six and find out who is this romantic person who keeps sending letters and roses to you."

"Really? I mean should I?"

Kurt was now rolling his eyes. "Mr. Sterling. You're an idiot."

Nick opened the door of the café and waved his hand to his friends.

"'sup guys? 'Sup _six_?" brunette said cheerfully. "Mmm… yeah…" Jeff mumbled and took sip of his latte. Blond took a look of the letter once more before he scrunch it and throw it away.

Brunette looked at his friend before grinning widely. "Another love letter?"

Jeff just nodded. "Jeff is going to meet him today", Wes said and Nick gave a surprised look at him and then Jeff. "Really? What're you gonna do if he is an ass?"

Jeff looked at Nick and sighed.

"Dunno…" he started. "…maybe I will just kick him there where it feels better if he tries to do something'"

"Or then you can call me and I will run help your ass", Nick said with a wide smile. "My ass… Really Nick?" blond said rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of meeting someone, has anybody seen Blaine?" Kurt asked and peered around the café. "He said that he'll come here soon, like, fifteen minutes ago, but I can't see him anywhere."

"Why so hurry? You guys going on date?" Wes smirked. "No. I have just something to tell him. It's kind of a surprise", Kurt answered.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Are you pregnant?" Thad asked and looked at the boy who gave him a confused look.

"Umm… first of all, Thad, boys don't get pregnant and second… What the fuck?" Kurt asked. Thad shrugged and rose his coffee cup on his lips. "Just thinking'… It would be really hilarious to see Blaine's face if that really happens."

"Hears what?"

Kurt looked behind himself and saw Blaine taking a seat next to him. "Hi gorgeous", Blaine said and gave a quick peck on his boyfriends lips.

"So what I must hear?" he asked once more. "No, nothing… It was just a stupid joke", Kurt said quickly and watched Thad with a face which says that 'this conversation is over'. Blaine chuckled and glanced over Jeff, who really wasn't in top of earth or something.

"What's wrong with Jeff?" Blaine asked from Nick. "Oh, he is just worried 'cause he is going to meet that his 'secret admirer' today", Nick said.

"Really? Whoa, cool", Blaine said cheering.

"Not really…" Jeff mumbled. "I don't even know what kind of guy is he! I only know that he is pretty much like a stalker, 'cause one letter said that he likes when I sing in shower."

"Horrifying…" Nick grinned.

"So when you're going to meet him?" Blaine asked. Jeff looked at his phones digital clock before sighing. "About in hour…"

Jeff put his phone back to his pocket and rose up. "I should get going. See you guys tomorrow", Jeff said before leaving. "Yeah, tell us then how it went", Kurt yelled at blond who waved his hand.

* * *

Jeff stepped back and forth at parking lottery and seemed really nervous.

'What if that guy really is like that what Nick said? What if he really is that kind of jerk who just tries to get someone's pants and don't even care about others feelings?' Jeff thought before he stopped walking.

"Or what if he is one of my friends? Wes or David… Oh my god! What if he is Sebastian?!" Jeff said to himself now in clear panic voice.

"Are you really that worried who would I be?"

Jeff hear this low voice behind him. He would just turn around and get to see who he is, but he was too scared and nervous. Mostly nervous.

Jeff heard steps which were coming closer to him and felt how his own heart started to bound faster and faster.

"Sh-should I just turn around?" Jeff asked. "Well… It's your own voice", the guy said and Jeff breathed deeply. "Before I turn around", blond started. "Tell me what would my expression be."

"Let me think…" the mysterious guys said. "I think, you would be pretty shocked."

Jeff laughed at this. "Okay. Well… I 'm going to turn around now."

"Go ahead", the guy said and Jeff was sure he were smiling.

Jeff took a deep breath once more and shut his eyes. He turned slowly around, still keeping his eyes shut before opened them.

Blonds ayes widened and he gasped and brought his hand on his mouth.

"Oh my god…" he said quietly. "N-Nick?"

Nick stood there smiling widely, left hand in his pocket and at the right hand he was holding red rose. "Yo!" brunette yelled and started to laugh at Jeff's shocked face.

"What I said", he started. "I said that you would be shocked."

Jeff didn't say anything. He tried to built his thoughts together. Seriously. This guy, his secret admirer, who has sending flowers and letters, like, one and half month, was his own roommate. His friend Nick Duval. _No_. His 'best friend' Nick.

"Is this a joke?" Jeff asked. Nick shook his head. "No it's not", he answered and handed a flower to blond. Jeff took rose in his hand and looked it for a while.

"Why?" blond finally said. "Since when?"

Nick sighed and put his hands behind his neck. "For a three months now…" brunette said. "It took me a month to complete my thoughts about this! I can say that I was really surprised that I started to like you."

"But, nick… You're straight", Jeff said.

"Yeah… I think I'm not as straight as I thought I was", Nick said.

Jeff bit his lower lip. He took a look at Nick then a rose in his hands and then again Nick.

"Oh my god, this can't be true", Jeff kept saying to himself.

"Actually…" Nick said before Jeff hushed. "Please… Just, be quiet for a while."

Nick closed his mouth and watched how blond started walking a small circle at parking lot, mumbling couple of 'no's and 'calm down's.

"Jeff…" Nick started and took Jeffs hand between his owns. "I really, really have feelings for you! So, stop saying that this is a dream, 'cause this isn't."

Jeff looked at his friends eyes and saw that he really was serious. Nick wasn't kidding.

"Nick", blond started. "I-I don't know what to do. I mean, you're my best friend and you will always be 'three' for my 'six', but I have never thought that you would be something more."

Nick nodded slowly. "Yes, but your feelings can change, right?"

Jeff shook his head. "I don't know Nicky", he started. Nick nodded again and then let go of Jeff's hand. "I really do get you, but I can only say that it doesn't matter to me how deep your feelings are for me", Nick said. "'cause my feelings won't ever change about you."

Jeff blinked. "So the thing what you say is…"

Nick grinned widely. "That's right, Jeffy. I'm going to make you fall in love with me!"

* * *

Jeff woke up next morning and realize that he had been sleeping in. last night he was so confused that he totally forgot put his alarm clock on. He jumped out of his bed and ran in bathroom and took a quick shower. Then he went to his drawer and wore his Warbler uniform before leaving.

Just one lucky thing was that he missed English and French lessons. Jeff wasn't good at any language. He just liked subjects where he get to use his head. Actually, he would like languages if he only had motivation but both, English and French teacher were so harsh. They keep bullying Jeff just with hard questions.

After all classes Jeff went to Warbler practice. Before he made it to choir room someone grabbed him by his shoulder. Blond turned around and saw Wes and Thad who were smiling widely.

"W-what?" Jeff asked carefully. "How it went?" Thad asked. Jeff gulped.

"What is his name?"

Jeff really couldn't tell them that his secret admirer was Nick of all the people.

"I-I don't… I mean… We decided that we don't tell anyone about anything, 'cause our relation ship isn't serious", Jeff told quietly.

"So you guys aren't together?" Wes asked. "No. Definitely not…" blond laughed nervously when his friends shot suspicious gaze at him.

Jeff went sit down one of the sofas and sighed.

"So how it went? Tell me all the dirty details", Kurt grinned and leaned forward. Jeff looked at him and blushed. "D-dirty.."

Only the thought about kissing and having _sex _with Nick made Jeffs cheeks go more and more darker. If that was even possible. 'Wait… why am I even thinking about it?' Jeff shook his head.

"I-it went pretty well… Nothing happened."

"Oh", Kurt said and leaned back.

"Hey Jeff and hey _you_", Blaine said with a grin and it made Kurt blush. "Jeff, where's Nick?"

"I don't know!" Jeff answered too quickly. "Why would you even think that he was with me? Because we are just 'friends' and it doesn't mean that we should be together all the time!"

Kurt turned his head at Blaine, who was looking Jeff weirdly. "O-okay… maybe he comes soon."

After that Nick walked inside the choir room and his gaze met Jeff's, who quickly turned away. Nick grinned widely and get the most brilliant idea ever.

"Okay! Who wants to sing first?" David asked and Nick rose his hand quickly. "Okay, Nick. Go ahead."

Brunette took a fast look at his blond friend and winked.

"Oh dear Lord", Jeff mumbled and looked away. Nick went in front of everybody else in choir room and started to sing his song:

"_So I got my boot on,_

_Got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up,_

_With black color liner._

_And I'm workin' my strut,_

_But I know it doesn't matter…"_

Jeff looked at his friend mouth little open and with a face which were saying 'you got to be kiddin' me!' This only made Nick sing more louder and louder.

"_There's a thin line,_

'_tween the dark side and the light side,_

_Baby tonight!_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble,_

_Trying to find it…"_

Then Nick turned back to his blond friend and danced at him, spinned around and then pointed at Jeff.

"_But if I had you!_

_That would be only thing,_

_I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you!_

_The many, fame and fortune,_

_Never could complete!"_

Jeff felt everyones gaze at him and he get the feeling that he would just die there and be happy with that. Blond turned around and saw Blaine whose face was like 'Really?'

"_If I had you,_

_Life would be party_

_I'd be ecstasy._

_Yeah, if I had you!_

_You y-y-y-y-you,_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_You y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you!"_

After the song everyone were cheering and wolf-whistling at them and Jeff could swear that he heard something like 'Niff is finally born!'

Jeff looked at Nick and brunette saw and could tell in his friends eyes that he was angry. Blond rose up and walked quickly out of the choir room. Nick rolled his eyes and ran after him seconds later.

* * *

"Jeff wait!" Nick yelled. Jeff turned around and crossed his arms. "What the fuck were you thinking?" he asked loudly. "You… you just can't do that! Nick why?"

Nick rolled his eyes again and crossed his own arms. "Didn't I say that I'll make you fall in love with me? Everything in love is accepted", brunette said. Jeff looked at him. "What? So you seriously decide to sing Adam lamberts 'If I hah you' to me in front of the everyone else?" blond said sarcastically. "Pretty much like that", Nick smirked.

Jeff's jaw dropped open and he laughed. "I can't believe you."

"Now everybody knows about us!" blond keep yelling. "Oh jeez, Jeff! Calm down!"

Jeff took a deep breath and started to walking at their dorm room. "Tell others that I'm skipping"

"Fine", Nick sighed and turned around. "By the way, Nick", Jeff started. "You were right… That guy who I met really was an ass."

Nick went back to the choir room. Everybody were still grinning and cheering.

"Good job, Duval", Wes said with a big smile on his face. Nick flashed a little smirk to his friends and went sit down. Brunette took a quick look at next to himself and saw Blaine. "Oh. My. God! Nick!" he yelled cheerfully. "Man you gonna get tonight!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Sadly I don't. I mean I don't think so", brunette said. "He was pretty angry."

"Nick, he needs time", Kurt said. "If you really want him to yourself, you must try harder and do the things right!"

"Okay, so what you suggest?" Nick asked. He knew, everybody knew that Kurt was the best to give advices, love advices to someone. He and Blaine, both were good at it.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "Nick, honey", Kurt started. "You must be more romantic."

"O-okay…" Nick said slowly. "How?"

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically. "God you're an idiot", he laughed. "You must send flowers-"

"-lots of roses or if you know his favorite flower, do you?" Blaine asked. "Umm… gerberas, I think. What else?"

"You must perform more love songs to him and tell everyday something good about him", Kurt told. Nick nodded and then grinned. " I can do that, but first I must tell him that I am sorry."

* * *

Jeff opened his and Nick's room door and walked towards his bed. "Too tired… can't. change. Clothes…" he mumbled before yawning and collapsed on the bed.

"Jeff I am sorry!"

Blond heard a scream before door went wide open. Jeff rose up quickly and almost fell down from the bed. "Shit!"

Nick ran forward Jeff and bend down in front of him. "I am so sorry, Jeff! It was really stupid, but I just like you so much that I couldn't help it", brunette sobbed. Jeff looked around and then down at his friend. "Umm… Would you please get up nick… That looks stupid", he sighed and rose up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Nick get up as quickly as he got down and grabbed quickly Jeff's hand. "Jeff please?" Nick said and looked him with puppy eyes. Jeff snorted. "No… not those eyes…"

Nick smiled and his eyes widened. "Oh god, stop!" Jeff said and let out a small laugh. "Hah! I get a smile", Nick cheered and let go of blonds hand. Jeff sighed. "Okay. I'll forgive you."

"Yes!" Nick yelled cheerfully and clapped his hands. "But you have to promise, that you won't do anything like that anymore. No funny business, Nick."

Nick grinned. "Can't promise anything, honey."

"Nick!"

"Bye!" brunette cheered before left their room.

* * *

**Authors note: OMG! My first Glee fic… I just love Niff and Klaine so adorable :3**

**_Song: Adam Lambert - If I had you_**

**Next:**

**Jeff's singing duet with Nick**

**Wes and Trent make a bet**


	2. Chapter 2: the bet

**A/N Hey ya~ :3**

**Here is Chapter 2 :D**

**and I really don't own Glee (*crying in emo corner*)**

* * *

The next morning, an annoyed Jeff woke up and turned his alarm clock off. He then started to do his morning routine. He got up, went for a shower, dressed up, styled his hair with gel and went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Jeff yawned and sat to the table with Kurt, Blaine, Wes and David. He glanced all four of them and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Nick isn't here yet?" the blond asked carefully. Weird thing was, he and Nick were roommates but Nick wasn't in his bed that morning.

Wes smirked a little and took his juice glass. "Nope. Your 'prince charming' isn't here yet."

Jeff glanced angrily at him and throw one of his strawberries, which he was taken for breakfast, at Wes. Blond sighed and bury his face in his hands. "This whole thing is fucking weird and insane…"

"I don't think there is anything weird OR insane about this", Blaine pointed out and took a bite of his sandwich. Jeff looked at his friend. "Excuse me?"

Blaine gulped his food and crossed his arms. "Well… It is really obvious that Nick really likes you."

Jeff looked at him weirdly and glanced over his shoulder, if someone was listening. "What is the point? He is my best friend."

"That's right! He has been with you so long and he has known you already ages! So now, I think, his feelings for you has changed and he wants to be something more than a friend", Blaine explained. "Obviously."

"But-"

"No buts!" Blaine stopped him. "Give him a chance, Jeff. Seriously…"

Jeff groaned and leaned to his right hand. That's when he felt something tickling his neck. "What the-?" he started and turned around.

"Huh? Leaves?" blond said with total confusion. Jeff looked at the leaves and then he saw Nick. Nick with huge flower bouquet in his hands. Jeff's eyes widened and he was now blushing, furiously and he guessed. No. He knew that everyone's gaze at lounge were definitely at him. _Nick. You… This is so embarrassing!_ Jeff thought.

"Are you going to accept these flowers or not?" Nick asked with a wide smile. "I-I… umm.. What… o-okay…" Jeff mumbled quietly and took flowers from Nick. They actually smelled pretty good. Nick took a seat next to Jeff and leaned at his hand and started to stare his lovely blond friend.

"See? I can be romantic", the brunet said smirking. "Shut up", Jeff hissed and his face started to get color again.

He really hated to agree with brunette. He really was romantic. This was the second time when Nick surprised Jeff with flowers. And how did he even know that gerberas was his favorite?

Jeff turned his gaze at his friend when he felt that Nick was staring at him. "W-what?" the blond asked quietly and Nick just shook his head. "Nothing… You're just so adorable when you blush."

"Oh come on!" blond said out loud. Nick laughed. "But it is true! I think you are also very…"

For Jeff's luck, the school bell started to rang and he rose up from table. "I have to go to class. I don't want to be late, bye", the blond said and leaves quickly, waving to his friends.

"Damn…" Nick sighed, when Jeff had walked away. "I didn't even get a goodbye kiss."

"Seriously, Nick?" Kurt sighed, fighting an urge to roll his eyes. "You already made him blush and speechless."

"Is he already started to fall in love with me?" the brunet asked hopefully. Kurt shook his head. "Not yet. Next step is that you should sing with him."

Nick snorted. "As if he want to, or even agree with me that he must sing with me."

"We figure out something", David said and patted Nick on his shoulder. "See you in choir room after the classes."

* * *

"Jeff! You're going to sing today!" Wes said and pointed blond. "Why I have-" Jeff started before David stopped him. "No complaining! Now", he said and pushed the blond in front of choir room and everyone else. Jeff sighed and then shook his head.

"_It's late and I am tired_

_Wish I could spark your smile_

_The place is flyin' high_

_But right now I wanna_

_Be low…"_

Nick blinked at the blond. All those things what he was wrote in that love letter was true. Jeff was freaking beautiful, even when he was singing. His voice is absolutely stunning.

"…_I just want_

_To fell alive._

_The times you don't_

_Wanna wake up_

'_cause in your sleep_

_It's never over _

_When you give up…"_

Nick glanced over his shoulder and looked at Kurt. "Go and sing this song with him", Kurt urged. "Should I really? This is his solo", Nick answered quietly. Kurt nodded. "Of course! What're you waiting for?"

Nick rose up quickly and smiled widely to Jeff, who frowned in confusion and blinked, like messaging to his friend, that _what are you doing?_

Nick winked at him and started to sing when Jeff stopped.

"…_Look at the people_

_All around you_

_The way you fell is_

_Something everybody _

_Goes through_

_Dark out but you still_

_Gotta light up…"_

_What the heck is going on in here? _Jeff thought when Nick started to sing his solo, which now seemed to change into a duet.

Jeff waited until Nick was ready with his part and started his own.

"_I'm lookin' for more_

_Than a little bit_

_I'm gonna have to find_

_My way through it…"_

Nick:

"_Gonna leave a mark,_

_I'm gonna set a spark_

_I'm coming up off the ground…"_

Both:

"…_I won't be_

_Lookin' down_

_The times you don't_

_Wanna wake up…"_

Jeff:

"…'_cause in your sleep_

_It's never over when_

_You give up!"_

Both:

"_Then sun is always_

_Going to rise up…"_

Nick:

"…_You need to get up,_

_Gotta keep your head up!"_

Oh god, how fun it was singing with Nick. Jeff haven't even notice, that Nick was all the time coming closer and closer to him. Jeff turned around and saw the brunet, smiling happily and singing next to him.

Jeff:

"_Look at the people_

_All around you…"_

Both:

"…_the way you_

_Feel is something_

_Everybody goes through!"_

Nick:

"_Dark out, but you_

_Still gotta light up…"_

Both:

"…_you need to wake up,_

_Gotta keep your_

_Face up."_

The song ended and Jeff found himself looking right into Nicks eyes and lower. _His lips… Are they soft_? Jeff thought blissfully. _Wait what?!_

The blond quickly glanced somewhere else than Nick and shook his head.

* * *

"What was that…" Jeff asked himself and then splashed more cold water at his face. He leaned at the sink and looked at the mirror. "Stupid pink color on my face… Go away!" he yelled now totally annoyed.

"Jeff!"

Jeff opened the bathroom door and saw Wes. "'sup Wes?"

"Don't _'sup_ me, Jeff", he said. "O-okay…?" Jeff said with weird tone. Wes walked in front of Jeff ant put his arm on others shoulder.

"You must go out with Nick", Wes said with closed eyes. Jeff's eyes widened. "W-w-w-wha-what?!"

"You heard me", Wes said. "The heck… Why… why'd you say something like that so suddenly?" Jeff whined shocked and looked at his friend.

Wes made a low _ugh_ voice when he remembered.

_When Nick and Jeff were finished their duet, Wes turned to look at Trent. "I'll make a bet for 20 dollars that they're going on date tomorrow", he said with a smile. Trent grinned. "Deal!"_

"Well… I and Trent kind of", Wes started. ",made a bet."

Jeff watched his friends uneasy face. "Excuse me? You guys did what?"

"We made a bet for 20 dollars that you and Nick are going on date tomorrow", Wes told. "So please!"

"No!" Jeff yelled and pushed Wes' hand away. "Nick is my best friend and he will never be something more than that."

"But I want that money", Wes whined. "The answer is no! Now go away or I'm going to break your god damn gavel", Jeff threatened.

Then Trent ran in the room and pointed at Wes dramatically. "I knew you were here!"

"What? Of course I can hang out with my friend", Wes said with the protective attitude. "Don't give me that bull shit! You were tryin' to get Jeff on date tomorrow", Trent said.

"No I didn't", Wes said. "Yes you did!"

Trent then went to Jeff and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Don't go out with Nick tomorrow!"

"Finally someone clever person!" Jeff said happily. "Go out with him today!"

"What?!"

"You heard me young man", Trent said. "I am not going on date with my best friend!"

"He is going on date with Nick tomorrow", Wes said. "No. Today", Trent said back. "Who am I talking to…" Jeff mumbled and went sit down in his bed.

"Today!"

"Tomorrow!"

Jeff listened his friends absolutely ridiculous argument and sighed loudly, hoping that they would just stop soon. He really didn't want to listen this the whole night.

Then Thad ran to the room.

"Go on date with Nick on Tuesday!" he screamed.

"Oh my god!" Jeff yelled back dramatically. "Now everybody out, out, out", blond said and pushed all three out and slammed the door close, before he took a deep breath. "Morons…"

Jeff really didn't get even a couple of steps when the door opened again. "What now?!" Jeff turned around and saw Nick who were standing there silently.

"Well _hello_ to you too", he said smirking and closed the door. Jeff just smiled a little bit and rubbed his left shoulder. "Sorry. Wes and others just were here and I got a little bit annoyed."

"Yeah I heard", Nick said. After that he went to his own drawer and change his Warbler outfit at his casual clothing, before glanced back to Jeff. "You should change your clothes too", brunette said and walked to his table and opened the laptop.

* * *

Jeff laid there, on his bed and read his biology test, which were on Monday. Well, actually he tried to read at it, but Nick were listening music way too loud, that Jeff couldn't focus at his study book.

"Nick, would you please turn the volume down. Just a little bit", blond finally asked. "Ah… yeah… Sorry about that", the brunet said and turned the music off. "Thanks", Jeff said with a smile and turned his attention at his book. Nick flashed smile back and took his own school books and started to work with his home works.

Nick watched at the blond and licked his lips a little. God, how sexy Jeff looks with those black reading glasses. Nick really couldn't focus anything else than Jeff. His mind was totally blank. "Stupid Sexy Jeff…" he mumbled. Jeff looked his friend. "What? Did you just say something?" blond asked. _Shit! Did I just said that a loud? _Nick thought. "No nothing", brunette said quickly. "Okay", Jeff said and started to read again.

"Hey Jeff", Nick started. Jeff sighed and put his book away. "What?"

"Go out with me tomorrow", Nick said. "Please."

Jeff groaned and bury his face at his pillow. "Nicky! Don't you start this too", blond begged. "No. I don't mean it like a date", Nick said quickly and waved his hand. "We could just, you know", brunette started. ", hang out like best friends."

Jeff stared his friend and small smile appeared on his face. "Like a three six?" blond smirked. Nick chuckled at his friend, smiled and nodded. "Like a three six."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! Chapter 2... It was like really fun to draw that Trent and Wes thing :D Lol'd…**

**Song: Lights - Face up**

**Next:**

**Nick and Jeff are having fun in play ground and something unexpected happens…**


	3. Chapter 3: It wasn't a date?

**A/N: Why so short... sorry guys it really is... But it's here? Right? :D**

**Disclamer: Again... I do not own Glee... 'cause the world sucks~ :3 Maybe it is a good thing**

**'cause the Glee would be Klaine and Niff paradise... with smut... _oh god how much smutXD_ and cuteness... 'cause we all need cuteness~_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jeff peered around the park and looked at his watch annoyed. "Ask me to hang out and be late by himself…" blond mumbled and throw his gaze to the sky.

Nick walked towards their meeting place, like fashionable late, and saw _his_ lovely blond who was already waiting for him, which made Nicks heart melt a little. But then again, Nick couldn't help but only stare for a while, how _beautiful_ Jeff looks with his black skin tight jeans, white shirt, _god that shirt_, and his hair, which was cutely little up with a gel and he was wearing his pink sunglasses.

"Nick!" Jeff yelled when Nick got there. "You're _so _late!"

"Sorry, sorry", was only thing what Nick said and put his hand on Jeffs shoulder. 'It's your and your super tight jeans and shirts fault', he thought before smiling.

"So…" Jeff started. "What're we gonna do? Or what you wanna do?"

"Umm…something crazy, like", Nick said thoughtfully. "I know! Let's sing something funny."

Jeff laughed. "If you haven't notice, we're in public place. In public park, Nick", blond said and waved his hands. "I have notice that, _my dear_", brunette started. "But just as I said, I wanna do something crazy."

Jeff shook his head amused and mouthed couple of 'no's to Nick. Nick just smirked and started to snap his fingers and patted his leg on the ground to get the rhythm.

"_Did you really_

_Call the doctors again?_

_Just because you got_

_A puck as a friend_

_Obessive disorders_

_Mind dissonance_

_Do you really think_

_I'm mad?"_

Nick ran to the large fountain and splashed some water at Jeff, earning some giggling from his friend. Then he ran at the other side of the path and towards the playground.

"_Working on my personification,_

_Psychological warfare against me_

_Thousands doctors_

_Trying hard to fix it_

_They don't understand that…"_

Blond soon notice how his dork friend was climbing on climbing scaffold. Jeff looked carefully around and saw, the most of the parks peoples, children and adults, were looking weirdly at them.

"…_I'm so Jerk, I'm so Cadillac,_

_I'm so Loser, I'm so Maniac,_

_I'm so Nerd, I'm so Brilliant,_

_I'm so Wrong and I'm so Genius_

_I'm so me"_

Jeff laughed at Nick, who were making funny faces and slide down. Blond decide to join him and climbed up just as Nick got down to the earth. Jeff started his own part of the song smiling.

"_Pleasure principle_

_And panic attacks_

_Zero correlation_

_Positive tests_

_Object permanence's_

_Driving me mad_

_Mental problems_

_Please solve them"_

Nick smirked and went to the swings and sat down before trying to get speed at his own swing. Jeff slide down too and sat down to the sand and crossed his arms and legs as well.

"_Working on my personification,_

_Psychological warfare against me_

_Thousands doctors_

_Trying hard to fix it_

_They don't understand that…"_

Blond got slowly up and went towards Nick, smirked and turn over his swing and Nick fell on the ground with wide eyes. Jeff couldn't help but laugh and ran away.

"…_I'm so Jerk, I'm so Cadillac,_

_I'm so Loser, I'm so Maniac,_

_I'm so Nerd, I'm so Brilliant,_

_I'm so Wrong and I'm so Genius_

_I'm so me"_

Nick got quickly up and stared after Jeff shocked, before went after him. Brunette took a grip of blonds hand and spun him around and then they sing the final words together.

"…_I'm so Jerk, I'm so Cadillac,_

_I'm so Loser, I'm so Maniac,_

_I'm so Nerd, I'm so Brilliant,_

_I'm so Wrong and I'm so Genius_

_I'm so me…."_

They stared each other for a while before burst laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Here you go", Nick said and stretch strawberry ice cream to Jeff. "Thanks, buddy", Jeff smiled and took the ice cream.

"Hey! Isn't that Finn and… well Isn't those guys over there McGinley's glee club members… Can't remember names", Jeff said mouth full of ice cream and pointed somewhere. Nick looked at the same way. "Oh look at that! Finn!"

Tall boy heard his name calling and glanced over his shoulder, before peering around the park, noticing two known person and other were waving his hands and jumping.

"Is that Nick?" Finn asked. Mercedes look at the same way and squint his eyes. "Yes, it is. And, that other one is… Jeff?" the girl said. "Really? Is Nick and Jeff out together?" Rachel asked. "Like a date?"

"Wanky", Santana smirked. "Oh god… why, I mean, is everyone gay now?" Finn mumbled.

"Nick, wait… what're you doing?" Get down", Jeff said. "No! Let's go and talk to them", brunette answered.

"But what if they think we are actually on _date_?" Jeff mumbled. Nick glanced over blond and smirked. "So what if we are on date?"

Jeff saw that freaking smirk on his friends face and blushed. "You said this is just hanging around!"

"Got you! Of course this is just hanging around", Nick laughed. Jeff snorted. "That seriously almost gave me a heart attack…"

"Hey guys", Artie said when Nick and Jeff came to them. "Hi", Jeff said shortly avoiding Santana's and other girls gaze at him and Nick. "So what're you guys doing here? All by yourself… Not anybody else around", Santana smirked and raised his eyebrow. "On date?"

Jeff bitted his lower lip and gave Nick a stare which was totally saying 'Told you so!'

"Sadly no…" Nick said smiling. "We're just hanging around, like best friends."

"…cockblock…" Mercedes mumbled and quickly turned away when Jeff glanced over her angrily. "So how's Kurt? Is he okay?" Finn asked changing subject quickly. Jeff looked at Kurt's stepbrother. "Yes he is", blond smirked. "Actually, he is better than okay", blond looked at Nick and brunette grinned. "Oh yeah…" he started. "Very, _very _okay."

"Wha-what? You guys terrifying me…." Finn said slowly. "What you mean?"

"Or do we wanna know?" Puck added. "Well", Jeff said. "He is pretty close with Blaine, head of us Warblers", Nick continued. Finn and Puck looked at each other, mean while everyone else get the hint.

"Wanky", Santana said again. "Totally…" Tina mumbled. Finn watched at everyone else then Nick and Jeff. "What you guys… oh… OH!"

"Wait… what? Really?" Puck asked and Nick nodded with huge grin.

* * *

After a little talk with New Directions, Nick and Jeff went to the movie to watch 'Sherlock Holmes the Game of Shadows'. "It was freakin' awesome!" Jeff laughed. Nick just nodded agreement. "That scene, where they were running in forest while those bad guys were shooting at them, with a slow mode! That's what I would call awesome!"

"Totally!" blond cheered. "That… This was such and awesome day, Nick. I really missed this… Thanks."

Brunette smiled, but when Jeff leaned little forward, he felt his breath hitch. Jeff looked at Nick and saw a blush on his face. "Haha… Sorry about that… I don't even. Sorry", Jeff said nervously and leaned quickly back. "Shall we go inside?"

"Ye…yeah…" Nick muttered and walked after his blond friend. 'Kiss him, kiss him…' Nick thought when he caught Jeff. 'Now! He is here with you and he said that this day was awesome! This would be your only chance, Nick!'

Nick gulped before called Jeff. "Jeff…"

Blond turned around and saw Nicks face which were so close to his. This made Jeff's eyes widened a little. Nick put his hands on blonds both shoulders and stared at Jeff's brown eyes, before squeezing blonds shoulders. 'Oh my god… is he? No way… He is going to kiss me!' Jeff thought and shivered a little and shut his eyes when Nick leaned forward.

Nick felt Jeff trembling and bit his lip in shame, before he leaned back. "S…sorry, Jeff…" was only thing he said and then Nick walked in the Academy.

Jeff stayed there, quiet, mouth little bit open and staring to the emptiness. He haven't even notice how his heart started to pump faster than normal. Breathing was a little bit harder than usual too. "Oh god…" he said to himself.

* * *

Jeff got back to his and nick's dorm room and the first thing what he saw was a paper, which was on his bed. It says:

"**Sorry Jeff…. I really… I mean**

**I don't even know what I were thinking…**

**Propably nothing.**

**I'm gonna stay in Blaines dorm this night."**

It was pretty short. Jeff sighed tiredly, before throwing the paper away. Then the blond boy collapsed on his bed the whole body limp. Jeff felt like screaming on his pillow. Then it started again. Only thing what Jeff was able to hear was his own heart. 'Why it is beating so hard…?'

Jeff was thinking that moment, when Nick told him that he likes him. Those times when Nick gave flowers and Nick's stupid smirk on his lips when he stared at Jeff. Then, he thought that moment when Nick tried to kiss him. Or did he even try that? Then why'd he ran away after he leaned closer to Jeff?

'Wait', Jeff thought. Why _did_ he ran away, if he liked Jeff? Have his feelings change? Nick doesn't like him anymore? "Why that's even bothering me?" Jeff said to himself and shook his head.

* * *

Nick knocked Blaine's dorm door. With first knock, there wasn't any reaction in the room. Nick narrowed his eyebrows and knock again. Still nothing. "Oh come on Blaine!" brunette yelled and knocked already the third time. This time he heard a loud thud and voice which were saying, something like 'Shit.'

Blaine opened the door slowly and saw Nick. "Umm… Hi? Can I help you?" boy asked nervously. Nick rose his eyebrows and glanced inside the room. He saw Kurt, with his eyes wide, sitting on Blaine's bed, without shirt. Then Nick looked at Blaine.

"The clock is almost three in afternoon. "What're you guys animals or something?" brunette hissed and stepped in room. He went to the sofa and sat down. Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine looked back. "Umm… Nick?" Kurt started. "Why are you here?"

"Oh right! I'm going to stay a night here", Nick smiled. "wait, what?" Blaine asked almost too quickly. Nick rubbed back of his neck and sighed. "It is pretty long story", he said shortly. Kurt picked his shirt up and put it on, ignoring Blaine's disappointed sound what he was making.

"Why you don't stay in yours and Jeff's dorm?" Kurt asked. Nick stayed quiet. "Nick. What you did?"

Nick groaned and threw his head back. "I kinda… well… we were out…"

"You were!" Blaine yelled which made Kurt and Nick startle a little. "Yes… And then I kinda tried to kiss him", brunette said and watched at Kurt's shocked eyes. "You didn't…" Kurt started. "Hey! I leaned right back! Our lips weren't even touching", Nick said defending himself. "Yes, but you still _tried_ to kiss him", Blaine said. "Yeas… I know. I am an ass!" Nick sobbed and looked at his feet.

"Yes you are! I bet he ran away", Kurt said. Nick blinked and rose his head facing Kurt and Blaine. "Actually", he started. "It was me who ran away."

"What? Did your guys roles changed?" the blue eyed teen asked. "No. I really did run away", Nick repeat. Kurt then turned to see his boyfriends too stoned face. "I'm so confused, Blaine."

"Well… Glad to know that I am not the only one", Blaine muttered. Then it was a silent for a moment.

"Okay Nick", Blaine started. "Today, you should give Jeff a little bit own time."

Nick stayed still quiet but nodded to agreement. "But tomorrow, you're going to talk to him. Okay?"

"Yes…"

* * *

**A/N: *badaumbamtss~* :) Here it was... freaking short... i know... I suck :)**

**I think next chapter is without song... 'cause those songs are so hard to find ;/**

_**Song: Melody fall - I'm so Me**_

**Next:**

**the feelings get some chance :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Addmiting

**A/N: And here we have chapter 4... And it is late I know D:**

**This chapter has Wevid on it ;)**

**Disclamer: I don not own anything TT^TT**

* * *

Nick walked towards his math class and yawned loudly. That loudly that it would echoing from walls. He rubbed his eyes and spotted Jeff, who was already entering in class with other students. Nick notice, that Jeff looked pretty tired too and he was so sure that he saw black bags under his friend's eyes. Nick bit his lip when he remembered last evening, but decide to go greet the blond.

"Hi, Jeff", Nick said nervously. Jeff's head jerked up from desk and Nick notice faint blush his cheeks. "Oh…yeah… Umm, hi Nick", the blond greeted and then went silent again.

There it was. The whole conversation. Not a single word in rest of the school day. Not even in Warblers practice. David was watching curiously, because it was unusual to see Nick and Jeff different sides of the room. Thad just rose his eyebrow and Thad paid 20 dollars to Wes, who heard from Kurt that Nick and Jeff were out yesterday.

Jeff sighed heavily and earned a look from Thad. "Want you to tell me something?"

Jeff looked at his friend. Actually, Thad was his second best friend, right after Nick. It was like, if Nick wasn't around Jeff could resort in Thad.

"Actually there is nothing to tell about", Jeff said quickly. Thad gave him a suspicious look. "Oh really?" he started. "Can you then tell me why you and Nick are different sides of room?"

Jeff glanced over Nick and then back to Thad. "There's no… particular reason…" the blond said and rubbed back of his neck. "Then why your face is so red?" Thad said. "Did something happened on your date yesterday?"

"I-It wasn't a date", Jeff said defending himself. Thad rolled his eyes. "Duh, Jeff!" he said. "Of course it was a date! Or are you trying to say that friends sing together at park? Or eating ice cream together before they're going to movies together?" Thad said and Jeff's breath hitched. "Oh my god… and then try to kiss me after all that?" blond said. Thad now looked really confused. "He what?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes", and that was all what the blond said. "Okay. It's official. Nick is really gay on you", Thad smirked and earned annoyed look from Jeff.

"Okay everybody!" Wes yelled and everyone's gaze met his. "Everyone of you may already know, but I'm going to say it still. The Sectionals are soon", Wes started simply and everyone nodded excited others little nervously. "Well, we still haven't decide what're we going to sing", Wes said. "I mean what Blaine is going to sing."

"Actually…" the hazel eyed teen said. "I think we must do duet…"

"Excuse me?" David asked. "Yes. A duet. Because I am always the one who sing… I think we should do something different", Blaine explained. "Yes but…" David started again but Blaine hushed him. "No. Who is agreeing with me that we should do a duet in Sectionals?"

The most of the Warblers, even Nick and Jeff rose their hands in agreement. Blaine then smirked evilly. "Okay then. Who think that Nick and Jeff should do that duet?" he asked. Everybody rose their hands and smirked toward Nick and then Jeff.

"No way…" Jeff mumbled eyes wide. It should be known that Blaine had something in his mind with all this duet thing. He was surely planned this whole weekend.

"Guys! I am not going to sing a duet in Sectionals", Jeff said quickly and shook his head. "Sorry Jeff", Wes said. "The council has spoken", Thad smirked and Wes banged his gavel on table. Jeff pointed at Thad dramatically. "Thad! Y-You traitor!"

* * *

When the meeting was over, everyone else left expect Nick and Jeff. Nick looked at his blond friend who glanced everywhere in the room. Expect Nick. Situation between them was pretty awkward. It shouldn't be, because they were and are best friends.

"S-so the song… What would we sing then?" Jeff asked suddenly. Nick rubbed back of his neck. "I was thinking something like, Painting Flowers by All time Low?" Nick said. Jeff looked at his friend and bit his lip. "Yeah… sure…", he said. And with that he got up from the sofa and walked towards the door.

"Hey! Aren't we going to practice the song?" Nick asked confused. Jeff shook his head. "Later, okay? I'm, I mean I don't really feel like it right now", blond blurted out.

The reality was that his face was now so red that he couldn't watch Nick. His heart was bumping out of his chest. 'What is wrong with me?' Jeff thought.

"Wait, Jeff. Please", Nick said. "Nick! Not now okay? I said I don't feel like it right now. I am tried, and sleepy, and frustrated and in mess. I just wanna go to sleep, okay?" Jeff said and went off with banging doors.

* * *

Blaine took a strawberry and smiled at his boyfriend. "Ya wanna?"

"You know…" Wes started. "You two are just one of those awful and annoying cute couples what I have ever seen."

"Oh shut it, Wesley", Kurt smirked when Blaine put a strawberry in his mouth. "You are just jealous, 'cause you are too afraid to tell David", the blue eyed boy said. Wes flushed a great shade of pink and shook his head. "Shut it, Hummel", he mumbled and bury his face to his hands.

Jeff walked in the cafeteria, looking really tired. He took one of the chairs and collapsed on it with a loud groan. "Kurt…" the blond mumbled. "I need to talk to you. Just us two."

Kurt looked at Blaine and then Wes, who was raising his eyebrows in confusion. "Okay", Kurt finally said and left to the hall right behind the blond.

* * *

"So what you wanted to tell me?" Kurt asked when they got out of the cafeteria. Jeff didn't day anything. He just bit his lip and then keep walking back and forth. "Jeff?"

"Just wait a minute", Jeff hissed and keep walking.

Kurt sighed. "I'm serious, Jeff. What is…"

"I'm in trouble, Kurt", Jeff said quickly. Kurt looked at the blond confused. "I- I mean… I- I think I am going to fall for Nick", the blond mumbled. Kurt grinned widely. "What was that?"

Jeff blushed when he saw the smirk which was playing in Kurt's lips. "Jeff Sterling. You really do like romantic things", Kurt said. "I amen who doesn't. But that was easier that I thought it would be", he added mostly to himself.

"What am I going to do", Jeff said quietly. "Tell him", Kurt said. "hah! No way", the blond laughed coldly. "Then if you don't do that. I don't know what you would do", the blue eyed teen said.

"I tell him after Sectionals", Jeff said. " I promise."

Kurt looked at his friend and smiled.

* * *

"No", Wes said and shook his head. "I'm not going to do this."

Blaine grinned and change glances with Trent. "Now, now Wesley", the hazel eyed teen laughed. "Don't be such a chicken", Trent smirked. He and Blaine were both pushing their head council member towards David's dorm room.

"No no no! This is crazy", Wes whined and tried to turn around but Blaine's grip at his shoulder was so hard that he didn't manage to do it. "No. You're crazy if you don't tell him", Trent said and knocked the door. Wes' eyes widened. "No. You are crazy if you think that he would feel the same", the Asian boy said. Blaine then shot him a look.

Wes sighed. "Okay…" he started and leaned to the wall beside the door. "But what am I going to say to him? Like this; 'Oh hey David. I just wanted to tall you that I broke up with my girlfriend 'cause I realized that I have deep feelings towards you and I think I like you'?"

"You what?"

Wes' eyes went wide and he froze. The Asian boy turned around and saw his best friend, with wide eyes, standing beside the open door.

"I-I-I di-didn't sa-said anything", Wes panicked. David keep staring at him and Wes started quickly to feel dizzy. 'Oh my god… No way! This isn't happening! Oh shit, what am I going to do?', Wes thought and before he could react, David grabbed his hand and pulled him inside his room and shut the door.

"Use protection!" Blaine laughed and Trent giggled beside him. They both started to walk down to cafeteria, laughing. However Kurt came running towards them and smiled widely.

"Oh my god, Blaine! Guess what?" the blue eyed teen said with total excitement in his voice. "Well I don't know, do tell?" Blaine smiled at him. 'Gosh he is so cute when he is excited.'

"Jeff is falling for Nick, already", Kurt told with a wide smile. Blaine's eyes widened as well as Trent's. "That was quick", Trent said confused.

"Yeah I know. I said that to them too", Kurt said. "But is he, like, did he said that he likes Nick?" Blaine asked. "Well no. He said just that he is falling for him. Jeff didn't say anything about 'liking'", Kurt explained. "But he told me that he is going to tell Nick after Sectionals."

"Oh my god. What a happy day indeed", Trent grinned. Kurt rose his eyebrow. "What you mean? What you were laughing at?"

With that Blaine started to grin as well. "Wes told David", he said. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. "Oh god, he didn't."

"Oh yes he did. Accidentally", Trent told. "Accidentally?"

"Yes. He kinda blurted it out in front of David's dorm room. Then David heard it and soon he was already pulling Wes to his dorm room with him and he shut the door", Blaine told. "And I bet I heard the lock sound."

* * *

Jeff opened his and Nick's dorm room door and went inside. Nick was sitting in front of his laptop and he was sucking lollipop.

"Umm, Nick?" Jeff said slowly. Nick's head jerked up and he smiled when he saw Jeff. "Hi Jeffy. What's up?"

"I just wanna say that I'm so sorry Nick", Jeff said. "I'm sorry that I snapped you in morning. I shouldn't do that. Please don't hate me."

Nick looked at his friend. "Jeff! What're you saying? You said you were tired and frustrated. Of course I forgive you and beside, you don't even had anything to be sorry at", Nick started quickly. "And don't you dare to say that I would hate you. Because I don't Jeff. I really don't, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: Why so short... Yeah it was short... My ideas are little bit dum dum :X**

**But maybe just maybe next chapter is little bit longer. **

**Next:**

**SECTIONALS! And Love Love Love? I don't know :D Review and then you know**


	5. Chapter 5: Sectionals

**A/N: And here is chapter 5... little faster upload than I thought xD And here we FINALLY have the... thing... what I have waiting for to write :D**

**Little bit Wevid again :) 'case they need more LÖÖÖVE! :3**

**(BTW! Is anyone as excited as I am! Glee's 4th season!)**

**Diclamer: I do not own this... awesomemagicalbeautiful series... 'cause the world is freaking unfair... and the whole show would be SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! 8D ...so much...**

* * *

**Chapter. 5**

Jeff took a deep breath in and out. Why on Earth did he agree to sing in Sectionals? 'Damn you council... No. Damn you Blaine", Jeff cursed in his mind and with hands on hips. The blond looked then beside himself and saw Nick, who was opening his voice with Kurt. Nick quickly noticed Jeff's nervous look and gave him a thumb up and wink. Jeff bit his lip and nodded slowly, before looking back at the closed curtains.

The Warblers went to the stage and took their places, before the curtain would rise.

"And now from Westerville, Ohio the Dalton Academy warblers!" the host yelled and the audience cheered and clapped their hands when curtain rose. "Good luck", Thad winked at Jeff, who tried to swallow his nervousness. "take them all down, Duval", Blaine said to Nick and took his hand of the brunet's shoulder.

Jeff looked at Nick once more and then, the music started (_Jeff, Nick**,**_** Both**)

_"Strange maze, what is this place?"_

_"I hear voices over my shoulder"_

_"Nothing making sense at all_

_Wonder why do we race"_

_"When everyday we're runnin' in circles"_

_"Such a funny way to fall"_

Jeff opened his eyes slowly and then turned to meet Nick's gaze.

**"Tried to open up**

**My eyes I'm hopin'**

**for a chance**

**to make it alright"**

****Nick took his place on the middle of the stage and open his eyes to his sides.

"_When I wake up,_

_the dream isn't done_

_I wanna see your face and_

_know I made home_"

Jeff stepped other side of Nick.

**"If nothing is true,**

**what more can I do?"**

****_"I am still painting_

_flowers for you"_

__Jeff and nick passed each other and then turned around with a slow movements, that they both were walking backwards further away from each other. Then Nick placed his other hand on his chest, where his heart was.

"_Show my cards,_

_gave you my heart_"

"_Wish we could_

_start all over_"

"_Nothing's makin' sense at all_

_Tried to open up my eyes_"

**"I'm hoping for a chance to**

**make it alright!"**

****Jeff walked quickly the middle of the stage and watched the audience, with pleading eyes.

_"When I wake up,_

_the dream isn't done_

_I wanna see your face_

_and know I made it home!_"

Nick stepped then, behind Jeff and rolled him around gently, thet they were kind of singing to each other.

"_If nothing is true,_

_what more can I do?_"

"_I am still painting_

_flowers for you_"

"_I am still painting_

_flowers for you_"

"**I am still painting**

**flowers for you**"

The music went silent and the audience got up with a loud applause and cheering. Jeff smiled happily and bow to the audience couple of times. Nick took Jeff's right hand and rose it up and then they bow again

* * *

After their second song, which Blaine sang, the competition was over and the judges went to the back room to decide who is going to Regionals.

New directions, Warblers and the third choir, were all standing on stage and waiting the results. Nervousness. "And the winner is..."

Kurt glances over his old choir and caught Mercedes' eyes and she was winking to the blue eyed teen quickly and with a smile. When the judge opened the envelope, Jeff gripped hard at Nick's left hand and closed his eyes. It didn't really matter, how happy Nick was Jeff's sudden movement, but DAMN his hand was dying!

"...It's a tie! Both, New Directions and The Warblers are going to Regionals!"

Jeff's eyes went wide open and his jaw dropped lightly. "What?" he managed to say with a confused and shocked voice. "Oh my god, Jeff! We did it!" Nick cheered happily shook Jeff by his shoulders. "We-we did?" Jeff really was so confused. "Of course you silly! We are going to Regionals!"

"Oh my god!" Jeff yelled happily and jumped at Nick's neck. Then he froze, and blushed, after he realized what he did. The blond leaden quickly back and cleared his throat. "Good Job, Nicky."

* * *

Back to Dalton, the Warblers decide to celebrate their winning and went to Wes' dorm room.

"Okay... We don't have any alcohol drinks here, 'cause the janitor didn't like the mess whet we caused last time", Wes said loudly and was eyeing other Warblers, who were smirking and laughing. ", so he decide to confiscate them."

All of them remembered their latest party, which was Trent's birthday party. They remembered the next morning after the 'night'. Alcohol bottles everywhere and hang over Warblers laying on the floor. What a nice view indeed. Janitor was not amused... Speaking of the principal.

"But anyway", Wes said quickly. "Let's rise our..."

Wes glanced the glass which was in his hand an blushed. ",our juice glass to Nick and Jeff, who sang an awesome duet and lead us to the Regionals!"

Jeff smiled a little embarrassed and drank his juice. "Oh yeah!" Thad yelled suddenly. "And to these two 'cause they finally found each other and they're just so cute that I would eat them."

Thad pointed at David, who was smirking and at Wes, who was deep shade of pink. "Thank you Thad", the Asian boy said. "That was not disturbing at all", he added quietly, that only David could hear it. The darker boy hide his snort with a fake cough and snaked his hand around his boyfriend's waist. "Wait wait wait!" Nick said and everyone turned to look at him. "When did THAT happen?"

David looked at Blaine, who looked at Trent and Trent looked at Wes. "Umm..." Wes started. "Two days ago?"

"After a hot make out session on Wes' bed", Blaine muttered. "Yeah... wait. No!" Wes said quickly. "We did NOT made out on my bed!"

"Wes is right", David interrupted. "We did not made out on _his _bed."

"David!" the Asian boy screamed with unusual high-pitched voice, and everyone burst on laughing or wolf-whistling.

* * *

"Wes! You should, totally, sing something", Blaine said suddenly, after a while. The Asian frowned. That came so behind the tree. "Where is this coming from?"

"I agree!" Jeff said. "I mean, I haven't heard Wes' singing voice, ever! I wanna hear it", the blond said. "No", Wes said. "Now to the stage", Blaine said and pointed to the floor. "My leg hurts", Wes said quickly. Blaine just snorted and rolled his eyes. "No it doesn't! Now get you pretty, little ass in here and start to sing, Mr. Montgomery."

"My throat also hurts pretty badly", Wes lied and rubbed his throat. Blaine rolled his eyes again and walked towards his friend and started to pulling him in front of everyone. "No! David help", Wes whined. "Sorry, honey", David smirked. "I kinda wanna hear you singing too."

"Traitor..." Wes huffed. He finally then sighed and walked the middle of the room. "Fine, hobbit", he said annoyed. "What kind of song I shall to sing?"

Blaine didn't even bother to say anything about the 'nickname' that Wes called him. He only smirked when he get his friend to sing. "Sing something new, but not too emotional", Wes said and sat down next to Kurt. Wes thought for a moment. "Okay... I know", Wes said with an evilly smile and started to hum begin of the song. (Wes, **(****Warblers)**)

"It's true,

that I'm a silver shadow

and you're always

on my mind

You, you need to

get over here

We'll disappear"

Kurt smirked and torned to look at Jeff, who was chewing his lower lip and has found the walls pretty interesting.

"**(Your secret's safe)**

And no one has to know

I'm your **(getaway)**

And little bit more than

you could take

**(I can make)**

everything feel so

damn good."

Wes spun around and danced behind tea sofa, where David was sitting and smiling at his boyfriend's cuteness."

"I could have sworn

we danced right here

tonight

**(Come on dance with me)**

Come on and dance with me baby

And don't you know

I'm just here tonight

You wanna dance with me

**(You wanna dance with me)**

All night!"

Wes smirked and took his Dalton blazer off, throwing it to Thad. Other Warblers watched with an awe. They haven't ever seen their leader like this. Whole new side of him and they ere happy to see it. Blaine thought it was all thanks to David, 'cause Wes looked happier with him around than when he had a girlfriend.

"Nobody there will

ever see your eyes

Don't talk, don't walk

just the two of us

Dance with me

**(Dance with me)**

Come on and dance with me

Dance with me baby!

**(good, good)**

Feel so damn

**(good, good)**"

The music went silent and Wes bowed little smugly and the Warblers cheered. David's eyes were wide and he watched at his boyfriend. 'Oh god...'

"Hide your boner, David", Kurt said with a smirk and earned a laugh from Blaine. David shot a look to the duo, but then again looked at Wes.

"So what you think?" Wes asked with a breathless smile and sat on David's lap. 'What I think?! You seriously haven't any idea! I would take you right away to my dorm room and rip all your-'

"You were great, babe", David said instead. All warblers went 'AAAW', when David called Wes with a pet name. Wes rose his eyebrows. "Just great? So, I can't have kiss then", the Asian boy said with a pout. "My god! You're adorable", David whined and gave a chaste kiss on other boy's lips. All of the blazer boy's cheered and wolf-whistled, expect one. Jeff bit once again his lower lip and looked awkwardly at the new couple.

"Jeff?" was heard on the blond's other side. "You okay?"

Jeff turned around and saw Nick's worried looked face. "Yeah, just a little bit tired. I'm going to sleep", Jeff said and got up. "Thank you all. I am happy that you guys celebrate for us and all, but I'm really sleepy so I gotta go", the blond said to everyone and left the room quickly. Too quickly.

"Well, I guess I'm going too", said Nick after a while. "Get some", Thad smirked. "Shut up, you."

* * *

Jeff got quickly to his and Nick's dorm room and leaned to the wall, with a deep breath. He changed off his Dalton uniform to his regular outfit. Then he sat on the edge of his bed and took a book in his night stand.

With that Nick came in and Jeff's head shot up. "Why are you here?" the blond asked. Nick looked at the door and then slowly at Jeff. "Well, since this is my room too, I decide to take a shower and go to facebook", the brunet said. "Yeah, right. Sorry", Jeff said with a small smile.

Nick walked to his wardrobe and Jeff watched him with a corner of his eye. And then, when Nick started to take his shirt off, the blond blushed and quickly turned his gaze to his book and tried to focus on it.

* * *

Jeff heard a shower turn off and soon Nick come out, with only a towel around his waist. "Well, that was the one freaking, damn god shower", Nick laughed and winked at the blond. Jeff only hummed an answer, took off his glasses and placed them on the night stand. The blond got up and went toward bathroom. "I'm going to take shower now", Jeff said and nick nodded. The brunet licked his lips when he saw Jeff taking his shirt off and expose his perfect dancer body.

Jeff stepped under the warm water and let it travel down his slim body. 'How am I supposed to going to tell him..." Jeff wondered and leaned on the shower wall. What would happen after that?

* * *

Jeff came back from shower and saw Nick on his laptop. With water still dropping down his hair, Jeff went to his own wardrobe and grabbed hoodie. The blond heard a music and recognize it right away. It was When we were young by Take that. Jeff also heard, how Nick hummed the chorus and the blond couldn't help but giggle a little. Nick turned to look at Jeff and smiled with a small blush.

"Sounds great, three", Jeff winked playfully. "Thanks, six."

Then came a silence. And it was awkward. They both didn't know what to say. Jeff walked to his bed until something grabbed his hand. Nick.

Jeff turned around and saw Nick's face, which was full of nervousness and decisiveness. "Nick? What are y-"

"I love you... I think", Nick said. Jeff's eyes went wide, his breath hitched and he looked at his best friend. The blond could swear that his skipped a couple of beats. "I-I..." Jeff tried but he didn't get the words out. His brain could not create sentences. 'What am I doing... Why can't I say it...'

Nick noticed Jeff's shocked expression and decide to do something to fix that.

Jeff heard, then Nick t laugh. 'Why is he laughing...'

"Sorry, sorry", the brunet said. "I was only joking around."

Saying those words really hurted Nick. Of course he was, completely, serious about this. But only the idea, the he would lose Jeff 'cause of this, get him on the panic mode. He just couldn't lose the blond Warbler. "Hey Jeff... I wasn't se-"

"Shut up!"

Nick startled when the blond hit his fist to the wall with a yell. "You're fucking selfish all the time! You said that you liked me, like a month ago and then you tried to kiss me!" the blond started. Nick was silent and his eyes were wide. He really didn't expect to Jeff have this kind of anger...

"And when I finally... When you finally got my heart to melt-"

'What?' Nick thought shocked. "-you say that I had to forget all the romantic and cute thing that you've say or done to me... Now you come to me and say that you love me and try to taking it right away back..." Jeff said and with that, his knees gave in and the boy collapsed on the floor. "If... if you say that you weren't serious", Jeff said shakily and felt how tears were falling down on his cheeks and disappearing to his lips. ", I'm going to seriously kill you, Duval!"

Nick watched how his fiend... No. How his crush were crying quietly down on the floor and felt himself completely hopeless. The brunet sat down to his friend and pulled him on his lap with a tight hug.

"Don't worry... I'm not going to say it."

* * *

**A/N: DOM DOM DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! :)**

**Here you go my little followers and readers and all :)It was little bit angst-ish but it doesn't matter? right? :)))**

**Umm... the rating is going up to M... Yes... you can have Niff smut :D**

**Review makes me happy~**

**Songs:**

**All time low - Painting Flowers**

**The Cab - Can you keep a Secret?**

**NEXT TIME:**

******our Jeffy is confused and embarrassed and lost?**


	6. Chapter 6: Illuminated

**A/N: Well well well... Here we have chapter 6 :) This will contain really much cuteness and something very cliché things :) 'cause those are so lovely :DDD Ahahahahahahhahahha *SHOT* this will contain Jeff's flashbacks... :)**

**Yeah to the point...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Glee, sad but true... ;/ **

* * *

Nick woke up next morning and immediately smell of the familiar scent came by very nearby. The brunet blinked with confusion and then he saw the blond, Jeff laying next to him and nuzzling his face deeper on Nick's chest. Nick smiled down to Jeff and wipe dry tears off of his cheeks. Then he got up very carefully and went to bathroom, leaving Jeff asleep on his bed.

In shower Nick couldn't help but smile. 'Did I just get a confession yesterday?' he thought.

Nick then, after all the morning duty, went down to cafeteria to eat some breakfast before the classes would start. Very much in his surprise, Wes, Trent, Blaine and David were already sitting on their usual table and talking very loudly.

"It's not definitely THAT big!" Wes almost screamed but take a control of his voice. "Oh yeah it is, Wesley", Blaine said. "Just admit it. It's huge!"

Wes mumbled something and bury his face on his hands, nuzzling his chin deeper in scarf, which was around his neck. Nick rose his eyebrows and went to the others.

"Morning", he said looking confused. All four turned around and smiled to him. "Hello Nick", Trent smiled. "So what's going on in here?" Nick asked, while he took a seat next to David. "We were talking about a huge hickey which is on Wes' neck", Blaine told smirking. "Seriously! After you and Jeff left, these two", Trent said pointing at two council members. ", were sucking each other faces all night on!"

"Oh come on!" Wes snapped. "We weren't as bad as Mr. Anderson with his dear Kurt."

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "I regret nothing", he mumbled. "Speaking of Kurt", Nick said. "Where is he?"

The brunet turned then to look at Blaine, who has sad expression on his face. "he is at McKinley", Blaine told. "I think he is going to transfer back there", he added. "Ouch. I'm sorry", Nick said and smiled comfortably.

Soon, Jeff entered to cafeteria, his eyes wide and face all red, when he arrived to the others. "Good Morning, Jeffrey", David said. Jeff turned his gaze at him and nodded slowly, still wide eyed. "Come, sit here", Nick said softly and moved a little that Jeff would sat next to him. Jeff stared the seat for a while before answering.

"N-no… I-I am not really hungry", Jeff said quietly and then leaved the cafeteria as quick as he got there. Everybody looked at each other with confusion and shrugged. Blaine quickly drank his juice and got up. "I'm going to check him, if he is okay."

* * *

Blaine walked around the hall and was looking around to find Jeff. After a few minutes, the hazel eyed teen found the blond on the corner of the room. Blaine couldn't help but just frowned.

"Umm… Jeff?" he said carefully and quietly. However, Jeff still startled and his face shot up, hitting the corner of table. "God damn it! God this hurts!" Jeff yelled in pain. Blaine watched his friend with wide eyes and jaw slightly open. "Wha-what happened?" he asked with unusual high-pitched tone. Jeff turned around and has tears in his eyes. "I-I got up too quickly and hit my head", Jeff sobbed. "That really looked like you did it purpose", Blaine said slowly.

Jeff rubbed his head and groaned. "So what's up?" Blaine asked. Jeff shot a confused look to head soloist. "What you mean? I just hit my head."

Blaine shrugged. "Just thinking, but if there isn't anything , we can go back to the others", curly haired boy said. Jeff's eyes went wide once again. "He could just imagine, how he walk back to the cafeteria and meet Nick's eyes. No way. After what happened yesterday, Jeff has wanted whole morning to hit himself mentally or in reality. He had seriously cried like a girl and begging, freaking begging Nick to not take back his words.

Jeff sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you, but you must promise that you won't tell anybody about this", the blond said. "I promise. You can trust me", Blaine smiled victoriously. Jeff looked around the hall carefully and then leaned to whisper something in Blaine's ear. Blaine listened carefully and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god…"

"I know right! I am so confused and embarrassed… Not speaking of how mess my feelings are", Jeff said with a broken tone. " I am in deep shit…"

Blaine blinked a few times. "But Jeff. You lo…"

"Don't say it…" Jeff said. "I am not able to say that word to anyone. Not even when it is true… I lost that ability like year ago", Jeff added. Blaine nodded and bit his lower lip.

He remembered that day, when Jeff and nick got back to Jeff's family to Dalton. Jeff was so broken and he didn't stop crying. Everyone was so worried about him, 'cause they haven't no idea what was wrong with him. Later in Warblers practice Nick told that Jeff's dad throw him out of the house.

"But… Seriously, if you really like him Jeff, you should admit it", Blaine said. Jeff bit his lip. "I know that I should admit it, really. But it's just so confusing that like month ago I was so scared to talk him 'cause he said that he is madly in feelings with me. And now I am… like… that too, I guess…", Jeff said. "And it's just hard 'cause I know that I must someday to say those words to him too… But I- I don't think I am able to do that."

Blaine smiled sweetly to blond. "Don't worry. We figure out something."

Jeff beamed a smile to him. "Thanks, Blainers", he said with a wink. Blaine just rolled his eyes and wrapped a hand around the blonds shoulders. "Come on. Let's get ice to your rising mountain on your head and then go to class."

* * *

"Well… This is so cliché", Kurt snorted amused and looked up to his adorable boyfriend, who was standing in front of him with guitar. "But I thought you liked cliché", Blaine pouted and wiggled his eyebrows. Kurt gave him then a look. "I warned you", Blaine said and leaned closer Kurt's face. "I am bad at romance."

And with that, Blaine put his lips to Kurt's and smiled happily before leaning back. "Hmm", Kurt hummed. " I don't think you're as bas ad you thought, darlin'", the blue eyed teen winked. Blaine grinned smugly and sat down beside Kurt.

Other Warblers came to the choir room soon. Wes came in last and hurried to shut Kurt up, before he could say anything about his hickey. "Don't you dare, Hummel."

Kurt smirked and winked playfully to the head warbler, who only rolled his eyes response and went sit down. "We're sorry that the meeting is starting this late", Thad started and looked at the clock. The reason was simple. They were waiting Kurt to come back from McKinley and the teachers. Damn. They gave too much homework to them.

The sun was already gone down and there was pretty dark, but not too dark. "Has anyone idea to sing something? This is getting boring", Blaine said after a long silence. Nick shrugged before turning around. "Wait a minute…" the brunet said. "What is it?" Kurt asked confused. Nick got up and peered around the room. "Where's Jeff?" he asked worried. Everyone just shrugged. "Oh yeah", Blaine said suddenly. "He said that he wanted to be alone, so he went to garden", the boy explained.

* * *

Blaine was right. Jeff was sitting on stonewall and wave his legs slowly. The blond looked to the sky and whistled quietly. It was just… amazing! The whole sky looked like it was full of small light, which were looking down at him. The small smile appeared on Jeff's cherry lips and he started humming softly, still waving his legs down and leaning in his own arms.

"_Time waits for no one_

_So do you want to_

_Waste some time?_

_Oh, oh tonight…_

_Don't be afraid of tomorrow_

_Just take my hand_

_I'll make it feel_

_So much better tonight…"_

Jeff breathed out calmly and throw his head slightly back, with eyes close before opening them and looking to the stars.

"_Suddenly my eyes_

_Are open_

_Everything comes_

_Into focus, oh_

_We're all illuminated_

_Light are shining_

_On our faces, blinding…"_

Nick walked to the garden and the first thing what he saw, was the start 'So beautiful!' he thought with an awe. 'Not as beautiful as Jeff, thought…' he shrugged and bury his chin deeper in his scarf. Then, that was a moment when he heard a familiar voice singing, with is usual tone. It was kind of sad, but then again… beautiful.

Nick walked towards the voice and smiled, when he found Jeff on the old stonewall humming. After a little while Jeff continued.

"_Swing me these sorrows_

_And try delusion_

_For a while_

_It's such a beautiful night_

_You've got to_

_Lose inhibition_

_Romance your ego_

_For a while_

_Some on, give it a try…"_

Jeff sung with a deep tone and once again, he looked up to the sky with open eyes.

"_Suddenly my eyes_

_Are open_

_Everything comes_

_Into focus, oh_

_We're all illuminated_

_Light's are shining_

_On our faces, blinding…_

_We are, we are blinding_

_We are, we are blinding…"_

Jeff stopped singing and Nick watched with an awe. The blond turned to look at Nick and smiled with a hints of red color on his cheeks. Thought, Nick couldn't see it. Nick walked to Jeff ad hopped on the wall, next to him. "Jeff, that was just… wow", Nick breathed out earning a giggle from Jeff. "I didn't know that you could sing like that!"

Then come an awkward silence. "Sorry about yesterday and this morning", Jeff said quickly. Nick looked at the blond and smiled. "Hey, it's okay. I totally understand. The shocked reaction I mean", the brunet said. Jeff nodded slowly, feeling suddenly really embarrassed. "Did you mean it, Nick?" the blond asked. "What?" Nick frowned. "Well, tha-that you lo…lo…v", Jeff mumbled. 'Well… shit…'

"That I love you?" Nick asked. Jeff just nodded. "Of course! I am not that kind of guy who is toying with others heart", Nick said, rubbing his shoulder. Jeff tried to hide his smile and coughed with a fake way. "You cold?" Nick hurried to ask. Jeff looked at the brunet and tried to open his mouth, but then just nodded. Nick smirked and took his scarf off and wrapped it around Jeff's neck. "Better?"

Jeff nodded again and blushed furiously. The scarf was full of Nick's scent and it felt so…nice. It felt like a home. Jeff looked back to the sky. Then something flashed. "Nick, look!" Jeff cheered an pointed up. "The shooting star! Come on, wish something!"

Nick smiled and closed his eyes, making a wish. The brunet opened his eyes and looked at Jeff. And 'Shit… Bad move, Nick.'

Jeff sat there, looking up the sky, with shining eyes and with the most adorable smile on his face. The blond looked back to Nick. "You made a wish?" he asked and Nick just nodded. Neither of them didn't look away, just staring each other and Nick couldn't help his eyes traveling down to Jeff's lips. He had a huge urge to kiss the blond, right here and now.

Nick rose his hand to Jeff's cheek and was afraid that Jeff would turn away. But he didn't. Actually he seemed like to leaning to the touch a little. Sure thing he little shuddered the sudden movement. "You're beautiful…" Nick said, before he couldn't stop himself. Jeff blushed but still didn't look away. It was like he couldn't.

After a while, the clumsy staring Nick groaned. "Oh fuck it…" he just said and leaned in to meet Jeff's lips. The thing what has said to kissing your crush was totally true. The fireworks. Millions of them. Kissing Jeff was amazing, even more than that. Nick really thought that, with this movement Jeff would pull away, slap his face and ran inside the school. But he didn't. Actually, for Nick's surprise Jeff closed his eyes and pull Nick closer, throwing hands around the brunet's neck, with a sigh.

They pulled away, when the air came needed. When Nick leaned back, he noticed Jeff's face and the expression. It was somewhere between confusion and horrifying. "I am so…."

"Don't say it Nick", Jeff sighed softly. "I don't want you to be sorry."

Nick blinked a few times. He felt completely brainless. Was this, like happening, right now? Jeff's face went bright red that it was almost glowing and he leaned back quickly, almost fell down . "Whoa!" Nick breathed and pull Jeff back before falling. "I don't really wanna collect your brains off of the ground if you fall", Nick joked. Though is was humorless. Jeff stayed quiet, and then pulled Nick a hug. "Thank you, Nicky", Jeff mumbled. "About stop you from falling?" Nick said amused. Jeff rolled his eyes. "No. About everything", Jeff said with a small smile. "Like being my friend all of these years, not running away when I told you that I'm gay, being with me when my father throw me out…"

Nick could notice Jeff wince a little of the memory. The brunet too remembered that day. It was begin of winter and Jeff has had a really bad day at school. His math test went really bad, even Jeff read it whole week. So not a surprise that he was angry and sad to himself. And then his father throw him out of the house and Nick was true, that Jeff, who was sobbing mess after that, was really soon having a mental break down.

* * *

"_My parents called you to our house for dinner", Jeff said and threw his school back to his bed. 'Thank god it's Friday…'_

_Nick gave a smile to his friend. "Sure thing. Thanks for the invite."_

_Jeff nodded and then started to back his things. Nick bit his lower lip. "Are you gonna tell?" the brunet asked carefully. Jeff startled and then soon nodded. "I have to… Better now or never, right?" he said and faked a smile to Nick._

* * *

"I would never let you alone. I'll be here always, for you", Nick answered and placed his hand on Jeff's lap. The blond looked at Nick's hand and put his own top of it. "I am really thankful to you and your family", Jeff said quietly.

* * *

"_My son is not a fag!" Jeff's dad yelled and shoved his fist on the table. Even he yelled it to his wife, Jeff knew that it was meant to be to him. Then Jeff's dad turned to look at Nick. "You! You turned my son to that kind of freak! It's all your fault!" he almost screamed. Nick's eyes went wide._

"_Dad! Nick is straight and this is nothing to do with this", Jeff said quickly, panic in his voice. "Please. I'm begging you… Da…"_

"_You're not my son", Jeff's father hissed with a low tone. Jeff winced. "Wh-what?"_

"_Darling…" Jeff's mom said. "You heard me, Jeffrey", his dad said with disgust. "Get the hell out of my house and never come back."_

* * *

"I-I really deserve that help", Jeff mumbled. He almost missed Nick's shocked expression. "Don't ever say that Jeff! I should say that you deserve more than you had had", the brunet said. "Jeff, you're the most awesome, sweetest and kindest person who I have ever met", Nick said. Jeff smiled at the brunet and let the tears fall down to his cheeks. "Thank you, Nicky. So, so much."

Nick just nodded and rubbed his hand on Jeff's knee. They sat there, in silence not saying a word and watching up to the sky. "Jeff", Nick finally said. "You know that I really, really meant that, that I have that kind of feelings for you."

Jeff kept his eyes away from Nick. "Yeah, I know", the blond nodded. Nick swallowed. "Can I kiss you again?" Nick asked nervously. Jeff turned around quickly with eyes wide. "What… I-I…"

"Sorry! I don't have to do that", Nick hurried to say. "No no! I mean… yes y-you can", Jeff mumbled avoiding Nick gaze. "Wait, really?"

Jeff blushed. "No! I mean ye-yes…. I- oh shit- It's just that… that I ap-approve you ki-kissing me and…"

Now it was Nick's turn blush a little. "You approve me kissing you?" he asked and Jeff blushed more, if that was possible. "N-yes I- oh shit, that came out so wrong! It's that…"

Jeff looked like he was having a panic attack and Nick was so sure that soon will happen something. Well… Soon, with clumsy explaining Jeff sway a little and fell off of the stonewall. Luckily, Nick got a grip of Jeff's hand but was dragged along with a yelp.

With a loud thud, both boys were laying on the ground, Nick top of Jeff. Nick rubbed back of his head and got up. "You okay, Jeff?"

The brunet opened his eyes and was surprised to find Jeff laughing under himself. "Yeah… I would totally approve this", the blond said with shy smirk on his face. Nick rose his eyebrows. "So, can I kiss you?"

Jeff shook his head playfully. "Sorry I can't play so easy to get…" he whispered. Nick rose his eyebrows once again. "But, I think I can make exception just for you", Jeff said. Nick smirked and leaned in. "How are you being so brave and sure about this suddenly", he said before putting his lips on Jeff's. "That is what I truly adore about you", the brunet added between the kiss.

Two of them broke the kiss, with huge smiles playing on their lips. Nick move softly Jeff's hair off of his eyes and his smile grew suddenly wider. "What is this meaning then?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Jeff smiled a little. "Well, it's up to you", he started. "Do you wanna lose your high school life to person who can't say those three little words?"

Nick frowned. "Just my high school life?" he said. The brunet then leaned again to Jeff to whisper something to the blonde's ear. "How about my whole life?"

Jeff couldn't help but blush a little and let out a small laugh. "And didn't I say", Nick added. "I said, that I'll make you fall in love with me and say those words to me someday. Directly to me."

* * *

**A/N: Tehe... that's it... I am offically done ;))))))))))**

**They finally got together... or did they... dunno? :D Just you know, I have amazing plans to this story :)**

**That's why, next few chapters will maybe contain some angst :) (Mostly Wevid)**

**Song was used: Illuminated by Hurts**

**NEXT;**

**We have some more Wevid and a****t the end Wevid angst is starting, which will be really heavy in later chapters.**

**Kurt is going back to McKinley**

**Jeff and Nick are trying to hide their relationship for a while**

**Songs; **

**Keane - Somewhere only we know by Blaine ft. Warblers**

**Kris Allen - Live like we're dying by Nick**


	7. Chapter 7: Somewhere only we know

**Finally I got this done _ damn this shit... Actually it took so long, 'cause I was so miserable about Klaine broke up that my friend had to urge me to wrote this story again... **

**And I am stubborn person, so he promised to wrote a wevid smut fic to me ('cause he is Wevid god...) and brought a broadway movie and coke to me :) Then I was like DEAL! and start to wrote this chapter**

**Pretty long... yeah... here is some smut... not that kind of smut 'cause I always end up giggling like a crazy person when I wrote it, but pretty high T rated and slight M rated smut xD**

**Disclamer: I do not own them... yet :))))))**

* * *

Nick wandered to his next class with goofy grin on his face. The brunet was sure that he looked so stupid or somebody was thinking that had he gone totally nuts, but he really didn't care. Yesterday was probably the best day of his life. Actually he was sure of it.

Months ago, Nick wouldn't even guess that Jeff could be his boyfriend someday. Yes they were together now. Jeff even told that he has these feelings for the brunet, but couldn't tell them 'cause he was scared that he would ruin their friendship. Bullshit. It was getting better.

Anyway. Back to their room, Nick asked, that do Jeff want to keep this secret for a while or do he want to go and tell everyone. Jeff told that he wants to keep small profile and keep this to themselves for a while. Nick agreed. Actually he was fine with it, 'cause he wanted Jeff to be comfortable, so he can be too.

Nick sat to his chair and took his English books to desk. Before teacher came to the class, Jeff ran in and took few deep breaths and Nick swear that he could see words 'Made it', escape from Jeff. Jeff startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Almost late again, Sterling", their teacher said behind the blond, who blushed. "Go take your seat", teacher sighed and shook his head and Jeff quickly went to sit down.

Nick chuckled to the blond and took a small paper from his notebook and wrote down a small message. Then he scrunch it and throw into Jeff's bright blond head. Jeff startled and looked at the paper with confused expression on his face. He shrugged and opened it quietly and read the text, but couldn't hide his smile.

_-Hello cutie;) Busy day?-_

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned to Nick, who wiggled his eyebrows. Jeff took a paper and wrote an answer to the brunet and threw it carefully to him. Nick catch the paper and eyes their teacher, who was too busy with teaching. Because that what teachers too… Naturally…

_-You ave no idea… Believe or not but I almost _

_fell asleep on my math class:( -_

Nick snorted at the message. He could exactly imagine that happen, 'cause Jeff never played attention in math class. Actually it wasn't surprise, the math teacher was boring and cruel and almost half of the class was asleep, but somehow Jeff was the one who teacher decide to yell.

_-You know that you won't_

_Ever get good grades if you keep_

_Fall asleep:P-_

Jeff read the message and stick his tongue out but smiled. Of course he knew that, but why on Earth he would need math in the future.

_-Thanks for the warning, but why would_

_I need it anyway? No my fault that_

_It's waste of my precious time:) -_

Nick got his massage and quickly wrote his answer.

_-Oh, it's definitely your fault. Plans today?-_

Jeff smiled and turned around shaking his head. Nick answered to his smile and wrote next and the final message to the blond, before lunch break would start.

_-Let's watch some movies today;)-_

* * *

Nick and Jeff walked towards the cafeteria to grab some lunch with their friends, before it their last class, P.E. would start. Before they got inside the dining room, Nick pulled Jeff against the wall, after checking that nobody watched, and smiled widely to him. Jeff looked at the brunet amused, but allowed Nick to kiss him quickly.

"I have wanted to do that whole day", Nick whispered against Jeff's lips and winked at the blond. "Hmm", Jeff hummed. "But you did it at morning, actually you woke me up like this and after I came out from shower you'd kiss me and when I got my blazer on", the blond listed. "Oh did I mention that you kissed me after we separated different classes and when-"

"Okay okay", Nick laughed. "It's definitely my problem that your lips tastes so good", he winked and made Jeff blush. "Let-let's go just eat something", the blond mumbled and went to cafeteria, Nick right after him.

They both walked to their usual table and act like nothing hasn't happened. Soon Blaine and Kurt joined them and greeted little bit faintly. "What's up?" Nick asked frowning at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt and then leaned to whisper to Nick. "He is little bit upset 'cause he is leaving to McKinley today", Blaine explained. Nick nodded slowly.

"Then why are you going?" Jeff asked confused. Kurt sighed and leaned to his arm. "Because this school is way too expensive to my family", the blue-eyes teen said. "My dad and Carole has spent too much money already", he added. "And of course I miss my friends, but it doesn't mean that I don't miss you too."

"But what about that Karofsky guy? Isn't he still in that school", Jeff said worried. "Oh he is enhance his manners, don't worry", Kurt smiled. "I talked to him alone and he was sorry and I accepted his apology."

Before Jeff and Nick could ask more about this situation, they all heard some harsh talking from the entrance of cafeteria. They all turned around and actually, for their surprise they saw Wes and David, who seemed arguing something. David tried to take Wes hand but Wes jerked it away and pointed his finger to his boyfriend.

"Well… It seemed too good to be true anyway", Nick mumbled in his water class, eyes never leaving those two. Wes spread his hands dramatically and looked completely hopeless. Then came a silence and they stood there, David looking right at Wes, who avoided his gaze. Finally Wes said something smiling sadly and left. David rubbed his neck and sighed.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked worried when David sat to their table. Neither of them have ever seen Wes like that. David just shook his head. "Nothing", he said simply. "That really didn't look like it", Blaine continued. David rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. "Come on, spill", the hazel eyed teen urged. "You guys don't break up, right?"

"Oh my sweet lord! Wes is just tired, Blaine", David snapped. "I don't know anything else, 'cause he doesn't tell me nothing either, okay?" the boy said and bury his face in his hands. "I have tried to talk to him. It's just like he is whole different person", the darker boy explained. "Trent told me that he has been fallen asleep during classes and he is annoyed and tired all the time", he added.

"Maybe he is just busy with his school things. Wes is senior, right?" Kurt said and David nodded. "Well, he is doing lot of work to his graduating", Kurt told. David looked at the boy, like he doesn't even believe him. "Kurt, Wes haven't eat for a days", he said. "Then be a sweet boyfriend and bring him some food", Jeff interrupted. David sat there a while, before he finally got up groaning and went to get some food to Wes.

* * *

David knocked to Wes door and opened it carefully. "Wes", I brought you some food", David said and looked around frowning. David placed the plate to Wes table and went to the bathroom door, guessing that Wes would be there. "Wes? You okay?" he asked carefully. The door opened and Wes stared at David wide eyed and in confusion. "David", he started. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you some food", David repeated. Wes looked at the table and then again at David, hands on his hips. "And I wanted to apologize", David continued carefully. "About what David?" Wes asked still confused. "If I had done something", David answered. Wes rose his eyebrows as he looked at the taller boy. "What makes you think that you had done something?" Wes asked slowly. David moved a little and rubbed his neck. "Well, you've been lately really tired and annoyed and… yeah", the darker boy said.

Wes let out a snort. "This has nothing to do with you, David", he smiled. "School and homeworks and my senior year… is just stressing me I guess. Nothing else", Wes smiled. "So don't you think that you've done something, 'cause you haven't", he added, coming out from the bathroom. David opened his mouth to say something, but Wes put his finger on his lips to shut him up. "And I should be the one who should apologize from you", he said sadly. "I'm sorry that I snapped to you and I've been an ass couple of days… I'm just tired."

David brought Wes chin up and stroked the smaller boy's cheek. "Hey don't be", David said and placed a sweet kiss on his forehead. Wes smiled at his boyfriend and hummed. "Actually… I don't think I have any homework fro tomorrow", he grinned and it was now David's turn to look confused. "Wanna do something?" Wes asked and nodded towards his bed. David's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Not all the way", Wes hurried to say. "Just… little further than usual", he added and bit his lip, looking at David, shyly. "If that's okay… We don't have to-"

The sentence never came end, because David quickly put his lips on Wes' for a passionate kiss, which Wes soon returned. The Asian boy sighed and wrapped his arms around David's neck and pulled him closer. "Oh god, it's more than okay, Wes", David mumbled between their kiss and started to push Wes towards the bed and pushed him down, breaking the kiss.

Wes yelped when he fell to his bed and looked wide-eyed at his boyfriend, before pulling him down top of him from his Dalton tie and brought their mouth together again. David reached Wes' uniform jacket and pulled it over his shoulders and threw it to the floor, followed soon by Wes' tie.

David break the kiss once more and went to kiss his boyfriend's neck and suck Wes' pulse spot, which he knew was Wes' sensitive spot, earning a sweet moan from the Asian boy. David started to work with Wes' dress shirt buttons and opened it. David leaned back and threw his boyfriend's shirt to the floor. The darker boy looked Wes with awe and eyes dark. Wes noticed his boyfriend's stare and shifted uncomfortably. "You're staring, David", Wes mumbled embarrassed. David leaned to kiss Wes' chest and then his collarbones. "Damn it Wes… You're just so…" David groaned and sucked another hickey to the collarbone.

Wes let out a long moan which was soon muffled by his hand. "Don't you dare to muffle those sounds", David warned against Wes chin. "B-but…", Wes whined but was stopped by David's lips on his. The taller boy licked teasingly Wes's bottom lip asking for the entrance. Wes sighed and parted his lips, letting his boyfriend's tongue slip into his mouth.

Wes moaned into the kiss as they kissed deeply. David wrapped his hands around Wes' waist and brought him closer. As the air came needed David broke the kiss and attacked to Wes' neck again. "Shit… Da-David…." Wes whined. "Why on Earth you're still wearing that much clothes?"

David chuckled against his boyfriend's neck and placed he back to the bed laying. Then he quickly took his unifrom jacket and shirt off, while Wes watched him with dark eyes and groaned. David smirked down to Wes and pulled him up on his lap, again and started to kiss him.

Then of course their moment was ruined by Wes' phone. Wes groaned and reached his phone on his night stand. On the screen of phone was flashing Trent's name and Wes' cursed him in his mind.

David still haven't stop and was now sucking one of Wes' nibbled, like nothing has never happened. "D-David… I need t-to answer my phone", Wes tried to say clearly which was pretty hard when your boyfriend was sucking your skin. "Mm… Then answer it, don't let me interrupt you", the darker boy smirked and licked Wes skin.

"Shit…" Wes cursed but answered his phone. "He-hello", Wes said. "Wes! Hi! I was just thinking that when you would arrive to the choir room?" Trent's cheerful voice asked. "Why I- I would come there?" Wes asked confused and looked at the clock. "Our surprise for Kurt…" Trent reminded. Wes wanted mentally hit himself. "O-oh… S-sure… I'm coming soon", Wes said, ignoring David's muffled 'I bet you do.'

"Oh good! By the way… Do you know where David is? He isn't answering his phone?" Trent asked. 'Well I know damn well where he is', Wes thought. "N-no… I don't know where he is", Wes said instead. David grinned against his boyfriend's skin evilly and then grind his hips forward, causing Wes let out a loud moan. "Wes? You okay?" Trent asked worried. Wes put his hand to his mouth and looked at his boyfriend eyes wide. 'You can't be serious', Wes mouthed to David, who soon repeated the movement.

Wes moaned again and threw his head back. "O-oh god…" he mumbled and almost forget that Trent was on his phone. "Sorr…y, T-Trent… Got to- Shit…. Got to g-go", Wes tried say clearly and with that he closed his phone. He threw his phone to his bed and looked at David. "God, you're a jerk", he said. David smirked and pushed Wes down to his bed and grind their hips together more. "Couldn't help", he whispered and brought their lips together.

* * *

At choir room Trent just grinned and shut his phone, looking really smug. "They're so doing it", the sassy warbler said and tried to give a high five to Thad, who didn't respond it just shaking his head. Blaine rolled his eyes. "They're in love, stop bothering them", Nick said but his grin ruined it all. "They haven't date so long, so how possibly it could be that they would do… that already", Jeff said blushing. 'This conversation is so awkward', he added in his mind.

"David is technically fucking his boss right now", Trent said suddenly causing all the warblers looking at him with horrified and confused expressions. "Oh my god, Trent", Thad hissed. "Shut up."

"No seriously, think about-"

"We seriously do not want to think about it", Blaine mumbled eyes closed. Soon David entered to room, with huge smile on his face. However not as huge as Trent have. Actually he was smirking evilly and Blaine knew that he was going to say something what would bring him in his early grave.

"Where's, Wes?" the sassy warbler asked. 'And here we go', Blaine thought and mental hit himself. Nick rolled his eyes and they landed on Jeff, who was shaking his head, knowing what's coming next. David looked at his friend confused. "He's coming soon, he is in shower", the darker boy said and sat down. Trent's smirk grew more wider and it was pretty huge surprise that his face wouldn't tear up.

"What took so long?" he asked and Thad face palmed slightly. David rose his eyebrow to his friend. "We talked, nothing more", he said and tried to focus their papers. It didn't took long until Wes walked to choir room, towel on his shoulders. "How was the s-"

Blaine quickly put his hand on Trent's mouth. "You say one word of THAT, then I'll shut your mouth personally", Blaine whispered. Wes looked them confused and slightly amused. "What was that?" the Asian asked. "He was only asking how was the shower", Thad smiled and then turned to Trent. "Right?"

Trent nodded quickly. Wes shot them last confused look and went sit. "It was okay… I think", he said. David looked at his boyfriend. "Long sleeves, Wes, really?" he asked. Wes looked at the papers. "Yeah… I'm cold", he said quietly and avoid his gaze. David sighed. Once again Wes didn't tell him anything and that was pure lie what he said, but maybe it was better to not argue about it in front of everyone.

"So what are we gonna do to surprise him?" Thad asked and looked at Blaine. "I bet you want to sing something to him, right?" he added rising eyebrow. "Of course, but the problem is the song", Blaine said thoughtfully. "I want something romantic and same time something really emotional, but still I don't want it to feel like something like break up song", he explained. "How about a mash-up?" Nick said. "We could mix two romantic songs together."

"No, I want to sing something real to him", Blaine said. They all thought for a while and it took almost a hour and nobody didn't know anything good songs. "Somewhere only we know", Jeff said quickly and clapped his hands on his knees. "That's romantic song and we can easily make that emotional", the blond smiled and looked at Blaine. Blaine beamed a smile to Jeff and nodded furiously. "That's awesome, I love that song and I bet Kurt too, 'cause he loves that band", he explained looking at the council.

Wes banged his gavel on the table and smiled a little. "That's settled then, we're gonna sing Somewhere Only We Know by Keane to Kurt at McKinley high", he told and everyone cheered.

* * *

"Kurt is so gonna like this surprise", Jeff smiled and collapsed on his bed. "He is going to cry for sure", Nick told and hang his blazer in the wardrobe. Jeff agreed, Kurt was totally so emotional person, but the blond can't blame him. He was too. The blond turned onto his stomach and didn't even notice that he was staring and smiling to Nick. Nick turned around and rose his eyebrows. "What are you smirking?" he asked slightly amused. Jeff quickly looked away and blushed. "Nothing, really…" he mumbled. Now it was Nick's turn to smirk. The brunet walked to the bed and lay down next to Jeff.

Nick wrapped his hands around his boyfriend and smiled goofily at him, before kissed his nose sweetly. "This is nice", he purred quietly and looked at Jeff with corner of his eyes. Jeff's face was pretty much same color as tomato. "Sorry…. I still haven't used to this whole boyfriend thing", he said embarrassed and tried to turn away, but Nick didn't let him.

Nick kissed his cheek and stroked Jeff's bright blond hair. "Me neither", he told. "But this feels kinda nice", he added seriously and Jeff allowed himself to giggle. "Your dork", he said sweetly and Nick wiggled his eyebrows. "Only yours", he whispered.

They both lay there in silence for a minutes until Jeff felt Nick moved next to him. Before Jeff could even react Nick was top of him and hands both of his sides. Jeff looked at his boyfriend eyes wide. "What are you doing?" he asked confusion. Nick leaned in and the blond's breath pretty much hitched when he felt lips on his neck. "Kissing you", Nick smirked and sucked the skin behind Jeff's ear. "I thought that if Wevid is doing this, why wouldn't we", he said.

"B-but… T-too soon", Jeff whimpered, but he must admit that it felt so damn good. "Nicky", he whispered, when Nick rose his head to look the blond's brown eyes. The brunet brought their lips together and sighed. "Damn… You're so beautiful…" he said between the kiss. "How on Earth I am so lucky?" he smirked.

With Nick still kissing him, Jeff heard a quiet knock from the door. "Nick… The door", the blond managed to say. Nick snaked his hands around Jeff's slim waist and pulled him closer to his body. "Mmm, leave it be", Nick whispered and then started to kiss a line down to Jeff's jaw. "N-no seriously… We should cool down", Jeff said when he heard another knock, a louder this time. And then the door knob turned, causing Jeff's eyes went wide. "Shit!" he half yelled and pushed Nick off of him and off of his bed to the ground.

The door opened and Thad peeked in. "We're heading to McKinley soon", the boy said and soon smirked seeing Jeff flushed and sitting on his bed. "What were you and Nick doing?" he smirked. Jeff blushed. "Me and Nick? Nick isn't even here and why would I do with him something", he said quickly. Thad's smirk grew wider. Even he didn't like when Trent teased Wes and David, he did like to tease Jeff.

"Oh really", he started. "Then I am so sorry that I disturbed your own time", he added. Jeff's eyes grew more wider than they already were and he was so sure that he heard Nick snort behind his bed. "Oh my god! I do not do that!" Jeff yelled. "It's middle of the day!" he added yelling. "But you did it sometimes?" Thad teased. "I do not!" Jeff argued back red as tomato. Thad waved his hand playfully. "Sure sure. Come on down, we have to leave", the boy chirped and left the room slightly laughing.

As soon as the door was close, Nick burst into hysterical laughter. Jeff took his pillow and threw it at Nick's face. "This is not funny", the blond cried. "Stop laughing already!"

"I-I'm so sorry", Nick sniggered. "But you… Your face was just priceless, Jeffy", he snorted once more earning another pillow to his face. Jeff groaned angrily and jump off the bed. "You're so gonna fix this situation", Jeff said. Nick cocked his eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked and Jeff just nodded. Nick mock sighed and threw his hands on the air. "Then I must told him that you and me were having an awesome make out session on your bed", he smiled. Jeff turned to look at Nick horrified. "J-just don't say anything", he decided. "Anything you want darling", Nick said wiggling his eyebrows.

* * *

The warblers drove to McKinley in David's and Trent's cars and they decided to keep small profile. Well, they tried to keep small profile. It wasn't as easy as it was said, 'cause when they stepped out of the cars, everyone's gaze landed on them. Can't blame them! Almost twenty blazer boys comes to public school so suddenly.

"Okay", Blaine said excited. "God, Kurt will love this", he added with his puppy dog attitude. Wes smiled tiredly and David shook his head amused to his friend. Actually, everyone of them was excited to see Kurt's face in this surprise. "…there is a few people who wants to say goodbye to you", they heard Mercedes say and they knew that that was the sign.

Kurt looked at the direction where his friend was pointing at and his jaw dropped slightly in surprise. "Kurt, you were a perfect increase to us Warblers and we are going to miss you so much", Blaine told and Wes and David nodded. "Well, I have you still for a weekends and freetime, but these guys haven't", he added. "And thank you, Kurt", Wes smiled.

Kurt's mind was in mess right now. He was repeating the words 'What is going on in here?' like million times but then watched in awe and touched as Blaine started to sing a song to him, with the warblers.

"_I walked across_

_An empty land_

_I knew the pathway_

_Like the back of my hand"_

At this moment all the warblers started to walk down the stairs, doing background vocals and stood in perfect position behind Blaine, Wes and David.

"_I felt the earth_

_Beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river _

_And it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing_

_Where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and_

_I need something _

_To rely on"_

Blaine and the others spread across the stairs, still singing of course and Blaine's eyes never left Kurt's.

"_So tell me when_

_You're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired_

_And I need somewhere_

_To begin"_

Blaine rand down to the stairs, pass Kurt and other New Directions and rant to the piano and started play.

"_And if you_

_Have a minute_

_Why don't we go_

_Talk about it_

_Somewhere only we know_

_This could be _

_The end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know…_

_(Somewhere)_

Kurt was sure that he was soon going to burst into tears when Blaine come to him and stretched his hand to his boyfriend. The blue-eyed teen smiled watery and Blaine pulled him down with him.

All the warblers walked to him and hugged him, others more long that others. Jeff wrapped his hands around Kurt and hugged tightly, whispering something which sounded much like 'Thank you for everything.'

When the song ended Kurt walked to Blaine and saw the hazel eyed teen was so close for crying. Kurt pulled him for a hug, which Blaine immediately returned. "I'm never saying goodbye to you", Kurt said and pulled back smiling at Blaine. Blaine smiled back, before walking after others and glanced once more at Kurt.

They walked to cars pretty quiet, because they all were missing Kurt. He really was good increase to their group. Wes sat down next to David at drivers seat and looked outside the window, sighing and yawning. "You okay?" David asked taking his hand, after the car was on. Wes looked at their linked hands. "Yeah, tired again I guess", he answered quietly. "Sleep, it takes a while when we are back at Dalton", David said. Wes nodded slowly and leaned his head against the window, falling fast asleep.

* * *

Nick opened his and Jeff's dorm room and walked in with liked hands with Jeff. "I'm gonna miss Kurt", the blond said sadly. Nick turned to look at his boyfriend and smiled comfortably. Nick placed then his hand on the blond's cheek and rubbed its bone with his thumb. "I think we all do", he said and kissed gently Jeff's forehead. Jeff smiled and then head right to his own bed.

After the boys had done their evening duties they decide to watch some films, like Nick had promise in English class today.

Nick was sitting on his bed, leaning its headboard as Jeff was sitting between his legs leaning against the brunet's chest. "Nicky", Jeff broke the silence. "Hm?" the brunet just hummed, eyes not leaving the television. "I don't think I am never able to tell everyone about us", Jeff told biting his lower lip. Nick frowned and looked down to the blond. "Why are you thinking about that right now?"

Jeff got up to sit and sighed. "I don't know… I'm just so scared that this would end up too soon", the blond said quietly. "Why?" Nick asked again. "Because I am not even able to say those words", Jeff continued sadly, looking down to the sheets. "Oh Jeff", Nick said. "I can wait those word like for ever if I had to, which I hope I don't", he added. Jeff looked at him still pretty sad.

"I'm just saying", the brunet said and leaned to Jeff. "That day will never come, 'cause we gotta live like we're dying, right?" he said with wink and jumped out off the bed. The brunet grinned at the blond, who stared at him curiously.

"_Sometimes we fall down_

_Can't get back up_

_We're hiding behind_

_Skin that's too though_

_How come we don't say_

_I love you enough_

'_til it's too late_

_It's not too late"_

Nick turned and walked to Jeff and placed his hands on his knees and leaned in close to his boyfriends face.

"_Our hearts are _

_Hungry for_

_The food that won't come_

_And we could make a feast_

_From these crumbs_

_And we're staring down_

_The barrel of a gun_

_So if your life flashed before you_

_What would you wish_

_You would've done"_

Nick grabbed Jeff's hands and pulled him up. Jeff watched amused as his boyfriend jumped across the room, doing this all just that he would feel better.

"_Yeah we gotta start_

_Lookin' at the hands_

_Of time we've been given_

_If this is all we got_

_Then we gotta_

_Start thinking_

_If every second counts on a clock_

_That's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying."_

Jeff rolled his eyes and was about left to sit down to the bed, but Nick grabbed his hands again and pulled him against his chest, smiling widely.

"_We only got 86 400 seconds_

_In the day to_

_Turn it all around or_

_To throw it all way_

_We gotta tell 'em_

_That we love 'em while_

_We got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying."_

When singing ended, Nick smashed their lips together. "Whoa… Thank you", Jeff said between the kiss and took a deep breath. "You are very welcome", Nick smirked and started to pull Jeff towards his bed.

Jeff fell on the bed with Nick, that the kiss won't break and wrapped his hands around Nick's neck keeping him close. Nick pulled back a few minutes later, when the air came needed and stared at Jeff's red and swollen lips with lust. Jeff whined to the lost contact and reached to grip on Nick's hair, pulling him back to his lips. "God you taste so good", Nick murmured and kissed him like his life was ending. Jeff moaned and the brunet couldn't help but smirk and started to lick blond's lower lip, asking for the entrance. Jeff's breath hitched a little, when he felt Nick's tongue against his lips but gave up and parted them, letting Nick slip his tongue into his mouth.

Both of them moaned to the contact and sunk deep into each other and the were so focused to each other, that they didn't hear someone entering their room. After all a loud cough brought two boys back in the reality and they parted, breathing heavily.

Nick turned to look at the door carefully when he felt Jeff freeze under him and staring wide eyed to the door. Nick's jaw dropped a little, when he saw a person looking at them quietly. "Well… shit", he mumbled.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: ah... the cliffhanger much? ;) who do you think it was 8D**

**and there was smut... not smut smut, but smut... Wevid smut :) mee sooo pleased ;)**

**And we got to see Wevid angst started, yeah... poor Wessy :(**

**NEXT:**

_"We can't do this anymore."_


	8. Chapter 8: Too good to be even true

**A/N: and here we go again... :)**

**WARNING: This chapter contains self harm**

**Disclamer: I do not own glee**

* * *

Wes stared blankly at the walls of his dorm room. He sat on the edge of his bed, without his Dalton blazer jacket and tie loosen. He glanced over the clock and groaned. '10.45...' he thought and ran his hand over his head. He was badly late for the classes, once again. Actually it was really rare that he was late for anything. Wes was always at time.

Wes stood up and rubbed his arm, hissing when he felt a wave of pain going through his hand all to his shoulder. The Asian boy looked at his hand, rolling his sleeves up exposing dozens of cuts on his arm. Others were old, but others was new and made for yesterday evening.

Sure, Wes knew that cutting was stupid and ridiculous and also, dangerous but when he tried it first time, Wes found the feeling of the cold metal on his skin pretty good after all. Like all the worries were flushed away from the world.

Wes sighed and rubbed his eyes. "David is going to kill me", he mumbled tiredly as he walked to the door, taking his blazer with him.

* * *

Nick walked, no he almost ran to the cafeteria and went straight away to the table, where they usually sat. The brunet's eyes were at only one person who sat there, talking with Thad. As Nick got there, Blaine's head shot up and he looked at Nick and paled, smile vanishing from his face.

"Can we talk?" Nick asked sweetly, almost too sweetly thought Blaine and pointed outside the cafeteria. Blaine swallowed hard and then nodded slowly. Nick then turned around and walked back to the hall, Blaine right after him. The hazel eyed teen looked over his shoulder and saw Thad giving him a strange look with David. At the entering of the dining room, Blaine passed Wes, when the Asian walked in. "Where the hell have you been? David is freaking out here", Blaine asked confused. "I slept in", Wes answered. Blaine frowned. "That's totally not usually from you…"

"Well… I was pretty tired and I studied pretty long time before sleeping", the Asian half lied. Sure, he studied almost whole night. But then just something snapped in him and he went to the bathroom.

Blaine looked at his friend worried. "You are pale as a ghost. Are you sure you're not sick?" he asked and tried to place his hand on Wes' forehead. Wes slap the curly haired boy's hand away. "I'm okay… Just tired", he said. "Now go, Nick is waiting…"

* * *

Blaine walked to the hall, in front of Nick, who was waiting him with crossed arms. Blaine put his hands in his pockets and avoided Nick's gaze. "So what's up?" the hazel eyed teen said. Though he had pretty clear idea, what was this all about. "You haven't told anyone?" Nick asked frowning. "Of course not!" Blaine yelled almost too quickly. Nick's frown deepened and he put his arms now on his hips. "Are you sure?" he started narrowing. "Because Jeff had almost a panic attack, when you rushed out of our room yesterday", he added, slightly terrified and looked at his feet. "I had to urge him to stay in our room rest, this morning…"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "Nick", he started and put his hands on the brunet's shoulder. Nick looked up and met Blaine's gaze. "I won't ever tell anyone about this", Blaine told. "It's not my job to do and I have not permission to do that", he added smiling. "You and Jeff, must tell this yourself when you're ready. Because I don't want to ruin anything between you two."

Nick's lips curved a small smile. "Yeah, you're right Blaine", he said. "We can trust you", he added; "I am so happy that you're supporting us and keep our secret. You're not just a hobbit after all."

Blaine smacked the brunet's arm playfully and smirked. "Why thank you, but I am not that small", he said. "You're not even so much taller than me", he pointed out. Nick shrugged. "Still, you're short."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Let's go back to cafeteria", he said and started to walk back. "Actually", Nick said. "I'm going to check him", he told and started walk to the dorms instead. Blaine nodded and winked; "No funny business there!"

Nick held his middle finger up, continuing walking. Blaine snorted and went back to his friends. As soon as he sat up to the chair he looked at his friends, who were looking at him interrogatively. "What?" Blaine asked. "What was that?" Thad asked. "Oh, he just asked if… umm… Kurt and I want to go with him and Jeff to shopping someday", Blaine lied, not looking at his friends. Trent rose his eye brows, but didn't even bother to ask. Actually nobody didn't

* * *

Nick walked to his and Jeff's dorm room and shut the door quietly to not wake Jeff up, when he found out that the blond was quick asleep. The brunet smiled at the sight and walked to Jeff's bed, sitting down on it. Nick was slightly disappointed when Jeff opened his eyes slowly and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hi…" he mumbled. Nick smiled to him and answered to Jeff's greeting. "Hi, you. Slept well?" he asked stroking Jeff's hair lightly. Jeff nodded and arched his back while stretching. "I talked with Blaine", Nick told and the blond turned slowly to look back at the brunet, worry in his eyes. "W-what he said? Did he tell anyone?" he asked carefully.

"He is supporting us", Nick told smiling. "And no he haven't told anyone, 'cause it's not his job to do and he don't' want to ruin anything between us", Nick said. Jeff sighed in relief. "Thank god… He is good guy", he muttered, but then remembered something. "But I bet he is going to tell Kurt after all", he said. Nick shrugged. "Well, it's not that bad", he said and added in his mind; 'Because Kurt was the one who helped me the most to get you.'

"Yeah, you're right", the blond said. Then he got up from the bed and yawned again. He didn't even notice Nick's stare. In fact, Nick was staring Jeff's slim waist and his hips, and now he was drooling. He didn't even regret of drooling. Jeff was his boyfriend after all and he was happy that only he could get to see him like this. And of course do things to him…

Nick quickly shook his head, blushing to the thought. "Let's go out today", Nick said. Jeff turned around, rising his eye brow. "Like on date?" he asked, the brunet really heard hints of hope in his voice. Nick smiled and nodded. "Yeah. On date", he said and earned a bright smile from the blond. "This time, we won't go to the park and sing Melody Fall in front of everyone", he told and Jeff snorted from the memory. "Let's catch some coffee, the shopping and the next thing is surprise", Nick grinned.

Jeff beamed a shy smile to Nick and nodded a little. "Yeah", he said blushing. "Let's go on date. I'm going to shower first, okay?" he said and disappeared in the bathroom. Nick smiled widely and threw his fist in the air. Official date with Jeff! Hell yeah! Nick quickly ran out of the room. He really needed Blaine right now.

* * *

"Blaine!" Nick yelled excited and rushed to Blaine's dorm room. Blaine shot his head up from his laptop. "Hey. What's up?" he asked smiling. Nick sat next to Blaine on his bed. He watched on the corner of his eye, that Blaine was talking with Kurt in Skype. "Oh… Hi, Kurt", Nick said. Kurt narrowed on the camera. "What's with that voice?" he asked. "Nothing!" Nick said. He really didn't want to deal with Kurt's bitch glare right now, so he turned to Blaine.

"I need your help, Blaine", the brunet whispered. Blaine rose his eye brows. "Really? With what exactly?" he asked. Nick swallowed his excitement and leaned to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I have date with Jeff", he told. Blaine's face lit up and he really looked like a puppy. "Oh my god! That's so awesome!" he yelled. "What's awesome?" Kurt asked from the laptop.

"So what you need?" Blaine asked. "What I can do for you?" he added ignoring Kurt's 'Hey!'. "I need some help, with clothes, you know", Nick said biting his lip. Blaine's face change right away. "Oh… Umm… I think I am not really right person to that", he told sighing. "In what?" Kurt asked frustrated.

"I think Kurt can help you with that", Blaine said smiling. "Help with what?" Kurt asked, but once again he was ignored. "But I must told him that, if I ask his help", Nick said frowning. Blaine shrugged. "I know, but Kurt can keep your secret", the hazel eyed teen said. "Besides, he was the one who helped you with that Jeff situation."

Nick thought for a moment. Blaine was true. "Okay", Nick said and then turned to look at Kurt, who was pouting, adorably, like Blaine thought. "Hi, Kurt", Nick started. "Can you help me with something?" he asked. "I don't know if I want to", Kurt said rising his eye brows. "You don't even know what that something is", Nick pointed out. Kurt shrugged. "Yeah I know… Okay can't be mad", Kurt sighed. "What is it?"

"I have date with Jeff", Nick told smiling. Kurt's eyes widened. "Like, real date?" he asked and Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Real date, Kurt", the brunet told grinning. Kurt smiled widely. "Oh y god! That's so great!" he beamed. Then his face fell. "Wait… Blaine you knew about this", he said lowly. Blaine smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I can't believe you didn't tell me… Okay we two talk about this later", he said pointing his boyfriend and then turned to look at Nick.

"Okay, wear something… not so classy, something casual", Kurt told and then he thought for a moment. "You still have those white jeans, right?" he asked. Nick nodded. "Yeah I have", he told. "Good! Wear those and then light color T-shirt", Kurt said smiling. Nick nodded. "Thank you so much, Kurt. Remind me that I bought you coffee, for pay back", he said and stood up from Blaine's bed.

* * *

Jeff styled his hair in the bathroom, smiling. He was seriously going to date with Nick. He took the hairspray and sprayed it into his hair, before he heard a knock from the door. Jeff frowned a little and went to look at who there was and opened the door. For his surprise he found Nick, standing there with light blue V-neck T-shirt, white jeans and a huge grin on his face. Jeff rose his eyebrows and smiled. Actually, it was the most handsome surprise ever.

Nick then took his hands behind his back and put a bright red rose in front of Jeff's face. "Rose for my beautiful boyfriend", he winked. Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but he just blushed. God, how much he loved when Nick called him boyfriend. It sounded so good and so right. The blond then took the rose from Nick and gave small kiss to the brunet's cheek. "Thank you."

Nick smiled at him and then put the arm out. "Shall we go", he asked with British accent, which made Jeff giggle. Jeff looked at the hand and then grab it. "Yes we shall", he said and they walked outside, closing their dorm room door.

* * *

Wes put the papers down to the table, in choir room and sighed rubbing his eyes. He glanced over the clock and saw that it was only an afternoon, even there was pretty dark outside. The Asian walked to the window and first thing what he saw were black clouds, it was soon raining. Great.

"Here you are, Wes", the Asian heard a voice from the door and turned around. David stood on the door way, with his usual smile on his face which always made Wes melt and weak from his knees. But not right now. "I've been looking for you like a hour now", the darker boy told. "Trent told me that you were in principal's office. Why?"

It was true, Wes was called to principal's office to discuss his sleeping in classes and about the mornings classes that he miss. Wes told them that he was tired and really frustrated to studying, because he had done that at nights too. He told, that he hasn't sleep well, for a months. Actually, this all was half true. Wes couldn't just tell them that he is cutting. Oh my god, that would be pretty bad mistake and they all will send him some kind of mental hospital to heal. So after all, Wes keep that to himself.

Wes walked back to the council table, not meeting David's gaze. "Because I've been little tired on my classes, nothing too serious", Wes told. David nodded slowly. "So, what are you doing here? We don't have practice today", David said. Wes just shrugged. "Just cleaning the papers", he told, not looking up from the table.

"Okay, finish soon. I want to do something with you today", David said smiling crossing his arms and leaned to the wall. "Such as?" Wes asked quietly. "I don't know", David said. "Maybe cuddle on the bed, or watch some movies with you", he added. Wes sighed and placed his hands on the table leaning in them. David frowned, when Wes didn't say anything. "You don't want to?" he asked, little bit hurt. Why Wes didn't want to do anything with him? Something was definitely wrong. "Is something wrong?"

Wes turned around and David's eyes widened. His boyfriend looked really tired. Wes had black bags under his eyes, he was pale and he was really looking like he was passing out soon. "You okay? Are you sick… You're really pale, Wes", David pointed out and took a step forward. He was really worried. Wes bit his lower lip and shook his head. "I can't do this anymore…" he said brokenly and it almost broke David's heart. "What you mean?"

"We… We can't do this anymore", Wes told quietly, but David still heard him. David opened his mouth but didn't get anything out. He really didn't understand Wes' words. "What you mean, that we can't do this anymore?" he finally asked. Wes moved uncomfortable and rubbed his other hand. "This. Us, it's not working", he told. David's eyes widened. Was Wes' breaking up with him?

"I-Is it me… Have I done something, 'cause I can-", David said but Wes stopped him by yelling. "It's not you David!" the Asian yelled hopeless. He looked around anxiously and bit his lip, fighting against the tears. "It's just… It's this", Wes said pointing himself and David. "I'm senior, David, you're not. I'm going to move away from Ohio to New York", he told. "I- I am never going back to here…" he added sadly. David took another steps forward. "Wes, it's going to work, I promise", David said and tried to calm Wes down, which caused Wes' to lose it again. "It's not going to work David!" he cried, not anymore fighting back his tears, letting them roll on his cheeks. "You- you won't get it… and you never will", he said quietly.

David just stared Wes, like progressing his words. Wes sighed frustrated and walked to David, passing him and slammed the door open, didn't notice Blaine and Trent who were standing there wide-eyed. Wes just ran pass them towards his dorm room.

Thad walked down the stairs and saw Wes, who rand towards him. "Hi, Wes", he said smiling, but Wes didn't respond to the greeting. Thad frowned and looked after Wes, who ran pass him quickly to the upstairs. The younger latter swear that he saw Wes crying or at least holding against a huge break down.

It was odd to see Wes crying. Wes never cries! He didn't cry if he had bad grade from test, he didn't cry if someone said something mean to him. No, it was just not his thing. Wes was always calm and happy, cheerful as Jeff, but these months he has been really odd. All the Warblers was worried.

Thad's frown deepened and he walked towards the choir room, where he found Blaine and Trent looking inside the choir room, really expressionless face. "Hey", Thad started confused. "What's going on in here?" he added for a while, when he didn't get respond to his greeting. Trent turned around to look at him and then pointed inside the choir room. Thad looked at the pointed way and saw David's pale, yes pale and blank face. Thad then walked inside the choir room and beside the darker boy and waved his hand in front of his eyes.

David turned his gaze at Thad, still saying nothing. "What happened?" the smaller boy asked. He was really frustrated that anyone hasn't saying anything, they were just quiet. David looked now like he was progressing the things, before he answered to Thad. "I-I think Wes just broke up with me", he mumbled. Thad's eyes widened. "What?" he started in confusion. "You must be joking… You think?"

David shook his head. "I-I don't even know", he said quietly. "Go after him for a fuck sake!" Blaine snapped at him from outside, when he came back from his confusion. David watched at him and took a deep breaths few times and then decide to so what Blaine said. He went quickly after his boyfriend.

* * *

Nick couldn't help but think how adorable Jeff was, with his light yellow T-Shirt, black skinny jeans and grey beanie. Sure he was really, like really sexy and all, Nick thought. But right now he was just so cute that the brunet would eat him, by his cuteness. Huh, creepy.

Jeff turned around and smiled at Nick. "What are you looking at?" he asked. Nick just answered with smile and shook his head. 'He really has any idea', he thought sighing "You", he said simply and looked lovingly at his boyfriend. Jeff smiled shyly and looked at the ground.

"You look absolutely adorable", Nick said dreamily, 'causing Jeff blush and mumble something. "Hm?" the brunet frowned. "What was that? I didn't quite get it", he added. Jeff rose his head and said same thing a little louder now. "I think you look too!" he almost yelled. Nick laughed at him. "Adorable?" he asked.

"Wh-? N-no, I mean you look handsome", Jeff stuttered and noticed how Nick's smile grew wider. "You think I look handsome", he smirked teasingly causing Jeff's face redden even more. If that was even possible. "Oh my god, I'm so-" he started but was cut off by Nick's lips on his. "Stop stuttering, Jeff", Nick said. "Though it's really adorable too when you stutter. But seriously, you have all rights to say that, 'cause you're my boyfriend", he winked. "But it's so embarrassing", Jeff pouted looking away. Nick rose his eyebrows. "To say that I am handome?"

Jeff nodded. "And that's because?" the brunet asked slowly. "You're my best friend, Nicky", Jeff sighed. "Two months ago, I had no idea that I would be in this situation… Dating you, Nick", he said sadly. "Hey hey hey… Why are you looking so sad?" Nick asked confused. Jeff shook his head. ""Because you're handsome and you pick up me, even you can date anyone you want", the blond explained.

Nick watched as his boyfriend sat on a bench which was nearby and looked at his feet. The brunet then shrugged. "Maybe you're right", he said. Jeff snorted. "See! I knew that you are with me just because-"

"Shut up, Jeff and listen to me", Nick said loudly an kneeled in front of the blond, smiling warmly to him. "You're right that maybe, just maybe, I do get anyone who I want", he started and then took Jeff's hand. "But they won't be as smart, funny, kind, adorable or beautiful as you are", he added lovingly and rubbed back of Jeff's hand with his thumb. "And actually I would continue that list yet long time, but I think we would never got back to Dalton to cuddle if I do that."

Jeff blushed. "I am not those things what you said", he mumbled causing Nick to gasp. "Jeffrey Sterling! Do I have to get mirror to you, because you are gorgeous. Your eyes are so beautiful, your hair is so bright that I really do think that if it's your right color, which it is. And your lips Jeff… Gosh your lips", Nick moaned and rand his thumb over Jeff's cherry lips. "They are so delicious and sweet… Divine if I can say."

Jeff giggled a little and blushed. "You're a dork", he said smiling a little. "Only yours", Nick said and kissed Jeff's forehead.

"Okay!" the brunet jumped up. "None of this anymore. Let's have some fun!" he added and smiled brightly. Jeff rose his eyebrows. "Oh, you have something else in you mind still", he said and Nick scoffed. "Well, duh. Come on", the brunet said and lift Jeff up from the bench and lead him forward.

They walked for a while and the Nick stopped causing Jeff bump into him. Jeff looked really confused and looked around. "Nicky", he said. "Why did you stop?" he asked frowning. They were middle of street, really nearby Lima Bean, but still there was nothing good date place around. Nick turned to look at the blond smiling. "You need to wear this", Nick said and gave Jeff a scarf from his pocket. Jeff took the scarf in his hands and looked pretty lost, which Nick thought that was cute, once again.

Jeff shrugged and then started to wrap it around his neck, until Nick stopped him laughing. "In front of your eyes, silly", he said. Jeff frowned. "But I can't see", he pouted. "Nick rolled his eyes. "That's the point, honey", the brunet told and took the scarf. "Turn around."

Jeff groaned but did what Nick told him to do and let him put the scarf in front of his eyes. "Do you trust me?" Nick asked quietly, taking Jeff's hand. Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I guess", he mumbled. Nick grinned widely and then started to walk carefully forward and led Jeff to his surprise.

Few minutes later, Jeff started to hear faint music and frowned. Where the hell Nick was taking him? Soon they stopped and nick turned to look at his boyfriend. "Close your eyes", he told. "I have a blindfold, Nick", Jeff said amused. "Yeah, I know… But still", Nick said and the blond could hear a pout in his voice. "Fine", the blond said. Nick smiled and untied the scarf carefully. "Eyes closed?" he asked. "Yes", Jeff answered. "You sure?"

"Nick!" Jeff laughed. "Okay!" Nick yelled and took the scarf off. "Ok, you can open your eyes now", the brunet said. The blond took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Jeff's jaw dropped. "Oh my god", he breathed smiling. "Funfair?" he said and Nick nodded. "You like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love this", Jeff grinned widely and jumped on Nick's neck, giving him a huge hug. "You are so sweet, Nick. Thank you!"

"Naww, like I said 'Anything to my love'", he winked. Jeff smiled and turned to walk the same way where the funfair was. "Best boyfriend. Ever", he breathed out smiling. Jeff then turned around, hands behind his back and looked at Nick. "You coming?"

Nick nodded and walked beside Jeff, taking his hand. "Where you want to go first?" he asked. Jeff blinked a few times and then looked around. "Umm.. I don't know", he said frowning. And then he noticed the carousel. "Oh my god! We go to that first", the blond said excited. Nick snorted. "You're such a child, Jeffy", he said lovingly and kissed Jeff's hand. Jeff pouted. "You were the one who brought me here."

"You're right, sorry", Nick said and rose his hands surrender. "Let's go then", he added and they walked to the carousel. "Which one of those carriage things you wanna go?" the brunet asked. "Bunny", Jeff said almost too quickly. Nick chuckled a little. "Fine, but you must sit on my lap that we can fit in that together", Nic said wiggling his eyebrows. Jeff blushed. Sitting on Nick's lap in front of the kids and everyone who were in this place. Embarrassing.

Nick climb top of the bunny carriage and patted his lap playfully. "Come on, Jeffy", he said smiling widely. Jeff couldn't help but blush and looked around, seeing really curious children watching at him. "Jeeeeeeffyyyyy", Nick called. "Damn you… Fine!" Jeff said and climbed to sit down on Nick's lap, pouting.

When the carousel started to move, Jeff noticed all small kids looking at them eyes as big as plates. Jeff's face flushed so red that if there would die for embarrassment, he would be already dead.

"Jeff", Nick said into his ear. "Your face is all red", he smirked. Jeff looked at him over his shoulder, burying his face on Nick's. "Everyone is staring", he mumbled. Nick then looked up and saw that it was true. "They are looking at you", he said smiling. "Well duh", Jeff snapped. "How beautiful you are", the brunet added. "Shut it…" Jeff said.

Once the ride was over, Nick and Jeff jumped off of the carousel and walked away. "Well, that was fun", the brunet said. Jeff nodded slightly, not saying anything and still feeling all the stared at his back. Nick looked around and saw a cotton candy kiosk and pointed at it. "You want?"

Jeff turned to look at the pointed way and his face lit up. "Sure", he said nodding and went after Nick, who bought two cotton candies to them and handed other to Jeff. The blond thanked to him and they sat down on a bench, chatting some random things.

As the day was going by, they were still sitting there, chatting some things like school and all what Nick was staring was Jeff's face and his lips. "I really want to kiss you right now", the brunet said smiling. Jeff turned to look at Nick and carefully glanced over his shoulder. "Don't worry", Nick said smiling as e noticed Jeff's worried glance. "Just a little and nobody isn't watching", he told.

Jeff bit his lower lip but then nodded. Immediately, Nick leaned forward pressing their lips together and cupping Jeff's cheek. The blond couldn't help but smile and slowly wrapped his hands around the brunet's neck.

Nick sighed in the kiss. Jeff tasted to sweet and it wasn't only because the cotton candy that he ate. The brunet could feel his boyfriend to melt into the kiss and Nick wrap his another hand around Jeff's waist, pulling him more closer.

Slowly Nick and Jeff broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together. Jeff smiled happily and sighed. Nick rose Jeff's legs on his lap and rubbed them slightly. The brunet placed small kisses on Jeff's cheek and neck. The blond didn't even bother about that, they were on public place, just melting his boyfriend's kissed. This date has been wonderful. Everything went so great.

Jeff closed his eyes and that was when he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket. The blond huffed and took the phone out of his jeans pocket. "Who is it?" Nick asked. Jeff looked at the screen and rose his eyebrows surprised. "It's Thad", he said and pressed the answer button. "Hey, what's up?" the blond said to the phone.

Nick watched Jeff's face which suddenly turned pale and there was clear fear in his eyes. "W-what?" Jeff said quietly. "O-okay… Is he… okay… we're coming… yeah… b-bye", with that Jeff shut his phone and nick felt him shivering. "Hey… What's wrong?" Nick asked confused. Jeff slowly turned to look at his boyfriend, eyes wide. "W-we must g-go to hospital", he said shivering and felt how tears were pouring into his eyes. Nick frowned. "What? Why?"

"Wes tried to kill himself…"

* * *

**A/N: Three words, Don't kill me.**

**Next chapter is that when you get to know WHY Wes went to hospital :(**


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Point

**A/N: wow... well this is angsty if I can say... an 'cause I don really write angst fics, I kind of joined two chapters together**

**so the next chapter is more happier! :)**

**WARNING:**** this chapter contains selfharm, angst, hurt/comfort and triggering things... So you have been warned...**

**This chapters begin ****also takes place, when Nick and Jeff was at funfair so this is what happened in Dalton in that moment :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own glee... :**

* * *

Wes ran as quick as his feet let him, towards his dorm room, ignoring calls which were reaching him behind. He didn't even know who it was, but to be honest Wes didn't even care. He wanted just get quickly to his room and lock the doors and not to talk with anyone. Especially not to David, even why on Earth he would even want to talk with Wes right now.

The Asian pulled his dorm room open and slammed it close right away, collapsing on his knees. Wes let his tears fall down to his cheeks and hung his head to look at the ground. He tried to took a few calm breaths to calm down himself, but he couldn't do it. He was near the panic attack, but not quite. The boy just broke up with David, even he didn't want to but there was no other choice, so he do it. The relationship wouldn't work.

Wes was moving to New York, away from Ohio and leaving David behind. David wasn't senior like Wes was. This caused Wes to cry even more than he already did and he was already crying his heart out. Leaving his boyfriend to Dalton, just because he was going to NYADA. Yes, Wes got the letter from there and was accepted to that school…

Another thing, what was tearing Wes up was his own mother's funereal. Actually, that was the whole reason why Wes had been so miserable and odd these days. And it was the reason to the boy's cutting problems too. Wes hasn't told anyone about this, not even to David. Wes' father has been trying to call him and text him, but Wes couldn't answer those. After all, Wes' father and Wes himself relationship wasn't as close as Wes' mother and Wes. Wes' father has never been at home, because of his work so Wes barely even know him. Wes' mother couldn't take care of Wes all by herself, so when the boy was 16-years-old, his mother brought him to Dalton.

But now, Wes' mother was dead. The boy didn't know his own father and he was leaving soon his long time home, Ohio. Leaving all this behind and start a new chapter in his life. Wes didn't want to think this at all. It was like he just came yesterday at Dalton and met his dear friends. He really didn't want to leave them there. There had to be a way to get out of these thoughts…

Wes snapped out of his thoughts, when a loud banging voice reached his ears. The Asian boy's head jerked up to look at the door and he quickly got up from the floor and stared at the door. When he heard David's voice outside his room, Wes quickly ran in to his bathroom and slammed the door close, locking it. "Wes!" he could hear David's voice behind the closed door. Soon, followed silence and the boy was sure, for a moment, that David has gone away and Wes sighed.

However, soon he heard again a banging noise and realized that David was now behind the bathroom door. Wes backed away from the door and bumped into the sink. "Wes, Wes!" David screamed, behind the wood door. "I know you're there, just open the door, please", he begged and tried to open the door, but Wes had locked it.

Wes, on the other side, started panicking and he glanced over the bathroom. Then he saw metallic objects, his razors, which he had left right top of the sink, just in case. The Asian boy shivered a little but took one of the razors in his hands and turn it over in his hands.

"Wes!"

There was still a little bit blood on it, from yesterday and some old blood from days ago. "Wes! Open this freaking door right now!" David yelled from outside. "I want to talk", he added. "Go away, David! There is nothing to talk about!" Wes yelled back, his eyes never leaving the razor. He wanted to think about something else than his leaving and David wasn't really helping the thing at all. But there in his hands, was a perfect way to do it. As he was doing yesterday, sliding a little metallic object through his arm and forget all the pain. Wes, with shaking hands rose his long sleeves, exposing his old cuts.

"The hell, Wes!" David yelled. "You have been acting strange since Kurt's transferring, actually even before that, but you keep saying that there is nothing wrong. Stop bullshitting me, Wes! Suddenly you want to break up with me and then lock yourself in bathroom, so please stop saying that there is nothing wrong!"

Wes found himself staring at the door, hearing all those things what David said to him but the boy didn't want to answer to him. He could feel his warm tears coming down to his cheeks and finally dropping on the floor. Wes took a deep breath and put a cold metal on his arm. "You want to know what is wrong?" he asked with shaky voice and slide the razor across his skin making a deep, but not too deep cut on his arm. "Fine! I'll tell you!" the boy screamed and made another cut. "I left you, because I know our relationship won't work when I am at New York and you stay in Ohio! It's going to be so damn hard, David", Wes cried. "You said that you think it would work, but I don't think so!"

"Wes, please. Just open the door", David begged hopelessly. He was so, so afraid that Wes would hurt himself in this state. David can tell that Wes was confused, lost and stressed all of this graduation stuff, but this wasn't normal from him. Wes had never been this freaked out of something. And now he was near the break down.

"I've lost everything already", Wes mumbled but loud enough that David could hear him. The darker boy frowned. "What are you talking about? You aren't!" he said with a pleading tone. Wes made a cut again, this time it was deeper than others and _God_ how much it hurts. Wes stared at the blood in sink, which was colored all red. The boy moved a little and the red liquid started to fall on the floor. "My mom, David", Wes started weakly and stared the blood. "S-she died a couple days ago… I-I don't want to lose her! She is my only family member who I know", the Asian boy cried.

David's eyes widened in shock. Wes' mom was dead. Why on Earth Wes hadn't told him? "Wesley Montgomery! You open this door right now!" David yelled and banged the door. He was sure that the whole school heard him. And what kind of material these door were!

But Wes didn't listen to him. He slid a few deep cuts and let out a dark snort. "You know… It's even pointless to me to be in here anymore", he said and David felt himself shiver a little. "I've lose my mom… I don't know my own dad and now for a final", Wes started to feel dizzy now, from all the blood loss. ", I am losing you David… I-I don't think I can take that pain… 'cause I lov-"

Wes made accidentally too deep cut on his wrist and that blood didn't stop, there was coming out too much. Wes eyes widened in panic and he felt how the bathroom started to spun in his vision and his knees started to feel weak too.

David frowned from outside. "Wes, what were you say-", he stopped the sentence when he heard a metal hitting the floor. "Wes?" David said mostly to himself and his frown deepened. When Wes didn't answer, his eyes widened in terror. "Wes… o-okay, this is not funny. Stop scaring me, Wes", not answer. "Please, Wes just-"

Next thing what David heard was a loud thud inside the bathroom. Now David was panicking. "Wes! Shit!" he yelled and started to bang the door louder and harder. It didn't break. David cursed against his tears and looked around to find an object to break that fucking door down. He took a chair and hit it against the door and its knob. The door smashed open. The darker boy quickly placed the almost broken chair on the ground and ran inside the bathroom.

"No!" he screamed when the first thing what he saw was Wes, laying on the bathroom floor pale as the ghost. David kneeled down to him and took Wes in his arms. "Fuck, Wes! What the hell you did?!" he was trembling now. Then he saw Wes' arm. It was full cuts and the red liquid fall down. David stared at the arm, still trying to hold back the tears but just couldn't do it anymore. He placed Wes carefully to the ground and took his blazer off and put it on Wes' arm and hold it against the cuts, hard. "Don't you dare to fucking leave me, Wesley!" he said. "I swear to God, if you do that I'll…"

He heard Wes' let out a small groan and a hope started to rise inside of David. "Somebody help! Call an ambulance!" David screamed and then turned back to Wes. "Wes, do you hear me?" David asked and Wes started to open his eyes slowly. "D-Da…Davi…d", Wes whimpered and opened his eyes just a little. "Wes hang in there… Just don't f-fall asleep", David begged. The Asian shook his head. "S-so… tired…" he mumbled and closed his eyes again, falling limp on his boyfriend's arms. David's breath hitched for a moment. "No, please! Wes! I'll do anything, just don't!"

At that moment Blaine came running to Wes' dorm room with Thad and Trent. "What the hell you're screaming?" Blaine asked. He looked at David, but then his eyes landed on Wes, who were laying again on David's arms, eyes closed. Blaine's eyes widened. "What…?"

"Don't just stand there like an idiot! Call a freaking ambulance!" David yelled angrily. Trent took his phone quickly out of his pocket and put numbers '911' on it. "Ambulance is on their way", the sassy warbler told soon and went outside to wait for them.

Blaine kneeled down to Wes and saw now his red arms.. "Oh fuck", he cursed and turned to look at Thad shakily. "Thad, go get some clean towels. Quickly!" he said when he saw the blood coming through David's Dalton blazer. Thad nodded and left. The hazel eyed teen looked back at Wes helplessly and shook his head. "Why? I mean, why he did this?" he asked. David just started down to his unconscious boyfriend and then grabbed the towel from Thad, which he gave him.

"His mother", David said quietly. Blaine frowned a little but didn't get the chance to ask what David meant, when the paramedics came running to Wes. Blaine and Thad had to keep David in tight grip, before he could do anything stupid, while the medics lift Wes up.

As soon as they had left with Wes to hospital, David fought himself free from the two shorter boy's grip and rand downstairs and to his car. Trent looked at Thad and Blaine and they left right after David. The hazel eyed teen typed Kurt's number to his phone and told him to come to hospital.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kurt has asked panicking. "Yeah I am… But it's not me… It's Wes. It's really bad."

Blaine told the situation to his boyfriend and Kurt promised to head right away to the hospital. The lead singer shut his phone and then turned to look at Thad. "Call to Jeff and tell him and Nick to come too", Blaine scolded. "Why we don't just go and tell them instead of calling?" Thad asked confused. "Because he and Nick are on date, so please just call them", Blaine said frustrated and bury his face on his hands. Thad looked at his friend, but finally typed Jeff's number on his phone.

* * *

They were now sitting on hospitals waiting room in silence. David was walking back and forth in the room arms behind his head and mumbling, or actually praying to Wes that he was safe and okay. Thad looked blankly at the walls as well as Trent. Either of them didn't say anything. Blaine leaned at the wall, playing nervously with his sleeves.

The nurses didn't let any of them to Wes' room. They had to calm David down when he was particularly screaming and trying to urge himself to see Wes. But the nurses were just saying that they had to wait at waiting room. They were doing what they can do.

Soon Kurt entered the waiting room, breathlessly. The boy glanced over the room and saw Blaine, who ran to hug him. The blue eyed teen returned the hug as tightly as his boyfriend.

After a few minutes, Kurt leaned back and he stared at his boyfriend, with fear in his eyes. "H-how is he?" the blue eyed teen asked carefully. Blaine shrugged sadly. "The nurses are doing what everything what they can."

Kurt nodded slowly, before adding scared. "Is he…". Blaine nodded, causing Kurt immediately sigh in relief. "15 minutes more and we would've been too late", the hazel eyed teen told.

Kurt looked at David, who was now sitting next to Thad, who was rubbing the darker boy's back comfortably. "I feel bad for David", Kurt said quietly and sadly. "How Wes could do that to him?" he added. Blaine bit his lower lip. "David told, that it was because he was miserable about the graduating", Blaine said looking now at David too. "And his mother…"

The pale boy turned to look back at Blaine and frowned. "Wes' mother? What about her?" he asked carefully. Blaine shifted uncomfortably and shook his head. "She died couple of days ago", the hazel eyed teen told quietly, looking at his feet. Kurt's eyes widened and he rose his hand to his mouth. "Oh my god", he gasped quietly and now felt himself to be near at tears too. Kurt knew how Wes felt right now, losing own mother is really hard and really sad. Well of course.

The nurse came to the waiting room and David immediately stood up and walked to woman. "Is he okay?" the darker boy asked carefully. The nurse smiled comfortably and nodded. "He is okay and awake", the female told. David rose his hand to his chest and sighed. "Can I see him?" he asked The nurse thought a moment before answering. "This way", she said nodding and led the way to Wes' room.

As soon as the nurse and David was gone, Nick and Jeff ran to the room panting heavily. "Wes… Please say that he is okay", Nick begged and looked at Blaine. The hazel eyed teen smiled a little. "He just woke up and David is now there with him", Blaine told. Jeff fell down to his knees and hung his head to look at the ground. "He is an idiot", the blond mumbled under his breath.

* * *

David opened carefully Wes' room door and found Wes staring outside of the window. There was bandage around Wes' left arm, covering his healing cuts.

The Asian turned around and saw David. Wes blinked a few times but didn't say anything. David closed the door and then walked next to his boyfriend's bed. "Hi", Wes said quietly and with a voice which didn't sound his own. David just stared at him. "Why didn't you tell about your mom?" the darker boy asked. Wes shrugged and turned to look at the window again. "Wes", David said and sat on the chair. "Answer me", he added looking at the Asian boy. "Maybe I didn't want to believe it even myself", Wes said quietly. "So you hide it from me and started to cut", David said. "It was the only way to forget that all", Wes mumbled.

David bit his lip. How could Wes even think about that way? That was just so not right and such an idiotic way to think. "Why are you here?" Wes finally asked and turned to look at David again. David blinked and sighed. "I am here for you", he told. Wes started at him. "Why? Why you want to be here for me? I broke up with you", the boy said confused and little bit helplessly. "I am here because I care about you and you're important to me", David said. Wes shook his head. "No I'm not. You don't need to lie to me."

David took Wes hand between his owns and tried to look at the boy's eyes, but Wes was clearly trying to avoid his gaze. "Look at me, Wes", he said gently. Wes shook his head again. "Please", David begged. "No", the older whispered with shaky voice. David placed his hand gently on Wes' shoulder and the Asian started to turn around really slowly.

Wes looked at David with watery and wide eyes. "I'm so sorry, David", the boy said brokenly. "I-I'm sorry", he repeated weakly and bury his face to his own arms. David stood up and took his boyfriend in tight embrace. He hated to see Wes' cry, even it was unusual, but he had seen it. "Sorry", Wes hiccupped one more time and sobbed a little louder. "Shh, Wes. It's okay, please don't cry", David said quietly. "B-but… I did something re-really s-stupid and…" Wes said against David's chest. "I didn't tell y-you about my mo-mom even I k-know that I can trust you and-"

"Wes", David started and leaned back, stroking Wes' cheek bone with his thumb. "Do-don't hate me, Davey", Wes whispered brokenly. David's eyes widened and he stared at Wes. "Oh my- Wes, no! I-I wouldn't ever hate you", the darker boy told seriously. "How you can even say that?"

Wes rubbed his eyes and hiccupped. "After what I did…" he mumbled weakly. "No, Wes. Just no. I won't ever hate you", the younger boy said. "You know why? Because I love you Wes, with all my heart."

Wes watched at David with wide eyes. Was he like serious right now? David took a deep breath, when Wes hadn't said anything and continued: "When I, in my first day came to Dalton I laid my eyes on you right away. And to be honest, I wasn't brave enough to tell you, so I lied that I had a girlfriend."

David stopped for a moment and laughed nervously. "I have always loved you, Wes but that's just something what you can't say right away", the darker boy said. "When you were standing outside my room, talking with Blaine and Trent telling them how you can tell me that you liked me, I can say that my heart melt. I wanted to tell you immediately that I loved you, but I was afraid that I would scare you away", he added and then looked at Wes and his breath hitched. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Wes. Do-don't cry anymore."

Wes rubbed his eyes again, to stop his tears but they wouldn't stop falling to his cheeks. "I-I love you too, David", the Asian chocked out. "Always have", he added. David looked at the older boy in shock. Well this shock was way too positive. He felt same way. The darker boy immediately took Wes back to his embrace and hugged tightly. "Can we be boyfriends again… I totally understand that you-" Wes said but was interrupted by David's lips on his. "Of course, you idiot", the younger boy laughed breathlessly.

"Does anyone come here to see you?" David asked after a while, as he rubbed Wes' wrist with his thumb. Wes narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Well, who you think that would come to see me?" he asked quietly. David frowned. "Your dad?" he said, like it was clear. "Like I said, I do not even know him", Wes said and let go of David's hand. "I bet, he doesn't even remember me", he added smiling sadly. David bit his lip and cursed in his mind, before he stood up.

Wes looked at him confused. "Where are you going?" the Asian asked quickly. David walked towards the door. "I need to use the bathroom", David told. "I'll be right back", he added and Wes nodded. "By the way, do you mind if others comes here to see you?"

Wes blinked a few times and then shook his head. "No I guess", he said. "Okay. I'll tell them", the darker boy said smiling and then opened the door, stepping outside and found for his surprise, that the group was already there waiting.

"Can we see him now?" Trent asked hopefully. David just nodded. "Yeah go ahead. I must call one phone call", he told and took is phone out of his pocket. Blaine nodded to him and stepped inside the room, after everyone else.

* * *

Wes turned to look at the group of his friends and for his surprise he saw Kurt too. "Hi", he said smiling a little, but his friends just stared at him. Until Thad particularly ran to him and hugged the older boy. "You're an idiot, Wes", Thad said quietly and Wes felt him shaking a little. "Don't ever do that again!" the younger boy yelled and leaned back to look at Wes' eyes. Wes nodded slowly. "Sorry", he mumbled.

Thad stood up and let others hug Wes' too. Kurt hold Wes tighter than anyone else and Wes' felt something wet on his shoulder. The blue eyed teen was crying. "I am so sorry, Wes", Kurt said weakly and Wes looked pretty confused for a moment. "What? Why are you sorry?" the Asian asked confused. "Your mom Wes…" the boy whispered. Wes opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right away and instead hugged Kurt tighter.

* * *

I took half hour until David came back to Wes' room. "Well, you were pretty long time in bathroom", the Asian blinked. David rubbed back of his neck and smiled sheepishly when Blaine gave him confused look. "Yeah", he said. "Actually, Wes. There is a person who wants to meet you", he continued and Wes narrowed his eyes and looked at his friends confused. "O-okay", he just said. David bit his lower lip and opened the door to let the person in. Nick leaned back to his seat and peered to look at who there was.

Almost 40 years-old, tall man entered the room and smiled a little. This time Trent gave confused look to David, who was staring right at Wes face, to see his expression.

"Dad…" Wes said quietly and little bit shocked. All of them looked at Wes and then this man and then again Wes. "What?" Jeff said now really confused. Wes just stared at his father wide eyed. David cleared his throat. "Come on, let's give them time to talk", he said quietly and led others out of the room.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Wes asked. "I came to see my son of course", Jonathan said little bit hurt. Wes snorted and rolled his eyes. "Where have you been all these years?" the Asian boy asked, staring at the man. Jonathan stood there in silence, before he took a chair and sat on it. "How long have you been at Ohio?"

Jonathan sighed and leaned a little forward from his seat. "I came here this morning and drove right away to Dalton to see you, 'cause you wouldn't answer my phone calls or text messages", the man told. Wes stared at him. "Of course I won't answer those! I haven't seen you like in years and suddenly you pop into my hospital room!" the Asian boy screamed. "Where the hell have you been these years?!" he asked again now little bit louder. Jonathan looked at his son and shook his head. He gave Wes chance to spill all these years pain out.

"I needed you… There was only me and my mom", Wes said. "There was my birthday and every freaking time, when I blow those candles I hoped, I seriously hoped that you would come back to home", the boy told and felt now how the tears started to pour in his eyes. "But no… I went in first grade, were you there? No. I win the song contest, were you there? No, you weren't", Wes said looking brokenly at his father. "My mom couldn't take care of me just by herself, that's why I am at Dalton. I mean I haven't anything against this school this is wonderful, but my mother has to pay this school for me", he snorted humorlessly. "We needed you, dad… But you weren't there."

Jonathan watched as his son started to cry and stood up. He walked slowly next to his son's bed and sat on the edge of it. Wes looked up and stared to his father's eyes. Jonathan spread his arms and hugged Wes tightly. "I'm sorry, Wes that I wasn't there for you", he whispered into his son's ear. "Don't ever do something like this again! Never!"

Wes squeezed his eyes shut and returned the hug for the man. "I-I thought that I lost you too…" Wes' father said. "How did you knew that I was here?" Wes asked as they leaned back. "Well, I drove to Dalton and arrived to your room. Then I noticed that you weren't and some guy told me that you were in hospital", the man started. "Then I drove here and saw this boy, who I remembered to saw in one of yours pictures which were in you dorm room, and I asked where you were", Jonathan told. Wes nodded slowly. "That boy, David, he is my boyfriend", the boy told to his father. Jonathan looked at his son surprised and smiled. "He seemed really good guy."

Wes smiled back. "He really is", he told. Then he went all serious again. "When you have to go back to work?" Wes asked. Wes' father rubbed back of his neck. "Actually I quit", he told and Wes' eyes widened. "I got better job, which had not that much traveling around the country", Jonathan added. Wes nodded slowly and then looked down to his lap. "And of course I wanted to spend more time with my son and know him better", his dad said. "So tell me about yourself?"

Wes bit his lip and thought where he should start. "Well, I'm one of Dalton's best students, I am council president and the leader of our glee club, Warblers", he said trying not to sound so proud. "And I got accepted to NYADA, which is the place where I am going after I graduate", he added. Jonathan looked at his son surprised. "Well, look at that. My son is genius", he said brightly and Wes' smiled at him a little.

* * *

The warblers stood at cemetery, watching as Wes stood there, hand linked with David and staring down at his mothers grave. Wes' dad had already went to memorial, but Wes wanted to stay at the grave for a while, before he would come too. Jonathan had nodded sadly and patted his son's shoulder and left.

David looked at Wes and then his mother's grave. There, at the stone were text, which was saying:

_Kate Michaela Montgomery_

_13.8.19XX - 16.4.20XX_

"_Loved mother and wife"_

Wes tightened the grip of his boyfriend's arm and David felt him trembling. David wrapped his hand around the older boy's shoulders and kissed his hair gently. "I miss her already", Wes mumbled sadly. David just nodded, even Wes wouldn't saw it. The darker boy knew that Wes missed him mother. "Why she had to leave me?" the Asian boy mumbled and David didn't knew if he asked it from himself or from David.

Wes placed his head on David's shoulder, eyes never leaving his mother's grave stone. "Can you do favor for me, David?" he said quietly. David nodded. "Anything", he said quietly. Wes stayed quiet for a while. "Sing me something…" he whispered. David looked at Wes and saw that he was close to tears now, so he started to hum.

"_When you try your best_

_But you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want_

_But not what you need_

_When you feel so tired_

_But you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse"_

Wes squeezed his eyes shut and opened them, blinking few more times and not letting go of David.

"_And the tears come streaming_

_Down your face_

_When you lose something_

_You can't replace_

_When you love someone _

_But it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Light will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you"_

Nick stared sadly at his friends and then turned to look at Jeff, who was crying and looking down his feet. Nick took a grip of Jeff's hand and the blond looked up at him. Nick smiled gently and wiped tears away with his thumb. Jeff closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, looking back at Wes and David.

**Jeff:**

"_And high up above_

_Or down below_

_When you're too in love_

_To let it go"_

**Nick:**

"_But if you never try_

_You'll never know_

_Just what you're worth"_

David turned to look at the others and saw Nick and Jeff singing next part and holding hands. Then he turned his gaze at Kurt and Blaine, who were behind the brunet. Kurt was staring in front of him and Blaine whispered comforting words into his ear.

**Kurt:**

"_Light will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones"_

**Blaine:**

"_And I'll try to fix you"_

Thad looked at his two best friends closer to the grave stone. He felt so sad for Wes and didn't like to see him that sad. Trent was sniffling beside him and looking to the ground and playing with his sleeves.

**Trent and Thad:**

"_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something_

_You cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I"_

**Nick and Jeff:**

"_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn_

_From my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I"_

**David:**

"_Light will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I'll try_

_To fix you…"_

Wes looked up to David and smiled a watery smile. "Thank you…"

* * *

The warblers came back to Dalton and they all walked straight to the their dorm rooms. David walked Wes to his room in silence. Wes opened his room door and went inside, David right after him. Wes went to his wardrobe and started to take his black blazer off and untied his tie.

"I'm gonna go now", David said and when he was turning around, Wes grabbed his hand. The darker boy turned to look at the older, confused. "Can you… stay with me this night and just… hold me?" Wes asked quietly. "Please?"

David smiled at his boyfriend and nodded. "Of course", he told and hugged the older boy. "I love you", Wes mumbled against the taller boy's shirt. David responded by kissing his head and hugged him tighter. "Love you too."

* * *

**A/N: hmmh... This was pretty much Wevid... but the good thing was that the WEVID ANGST IS DONE!**

**so next chapters is containing Niff and only Niff :) and some surprises are coming! ;)**

**Next chapter is going to be here, maybe next week... I hope so :)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Only Exception

**A/N: Oh my god... This is so late... so freaking late : But I had so much school work so let's blame teachers :D Ahahaha...**

**And this chapter was pretty hard to write ;/ I don't know why but... still I think, so that's why this is pretty short :( Sorry about that, but I still hope that you like this :)**

**Oh and **_Jo0sefa_ **I saw you latest comment so I put some Wevid in this too :) Because I really REALLY love Wevid so sososososoososoo much :D Can't live without them, but still I can say that the rest of story is more niff :D So much niff~ *q***

**and btw... Smut is coming (but not in this), yes I will write smut scene I try at least but it's my first smut scene so no hating XD **

**Disclamer: I do not own Glee... no... sadly... D:**

* * *

In Friday, when the all classes were over, Nick and Jeff walked towards the choir room to discuss Dalton's prom, which was coming soon. Now, when their friends knew about their relationship, both boys took a great opportunity to hold each other hands as they walked down the Dalton halls. Actually, it was Nick who had now wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist as the blond was reading a book. It was so easier this way. The brunet led them to the choir room that he won't bump into the wall or other students.

Jeff turned to the next page and the brunet noticed a small smile, which appeared on his boyfriends lips. Nick grinned and pulled Jeff more closer to him and tried to see the text. "What're you reading?" he asked. Jeff glanced at Nick. "A book", he said simply. Nick rolled his eyes. "Duh. Well, what book?"

"Alice in Wonderland", the blond smiled and Nick just rose his eyebrows amused. "What? It's a good book", the blond pouted and went back to read the text. "Sure sure", Nick said and drop the conversation there. Jeff rolled his eyes and huffed something under his breath.

Soon when they were close to the choir room, Jeff put the book to his armpit. For their surprise they saw that all the Warblers were standing outside the room. Nick frowned and looked at Jeff, who also looked pretty confused. "Is the practice outside today?" Nick tried to joke, but it didn't sound so funny at all. Thad looked up at the couple and shook his head. "No, it's just", he started but Trent interrupted him. "Wes is probably inside already and he must be really miserable about yesterday, so let's just keep small profile, okay?"

Jeff nodded and so did the others. They hadn't see Wes at today's classes or at lunch and they saw David only a once, but the darker boy didn't talk to them. Only walking quickly past them. But they all knew that Wes' couldn't be away from the warblers practice.

Thad opened the door carefully and they all walked inside as everything was totally normal and all. However their eyes widened slightly in shock, when they saw a sight in front of them. Wes was sitting between David's legs, leaning against the younger boy's chest as David was leaning on the armchair. This wasn't the thing what was surprising the Warblers. It was, that Wes was seriously laughing and giggling hysterically and David just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows to him.

Jeff's face broke into huge smile and so did Nick's. Wes was once again his normal, cheerful, self and looked really fine. Still, he wasn't wearing now his Dalton blazer or whole uniform. Just some sweatpants and white T-shirt. The Asian boy had still a bandage around his left arm, covering the cuts.

Blaine watched two of his friends slightly amused, until he decided to clear his throat and ruin all the fun between the couple. Wes turned his head to the door and smiled brightly. "Well, you guys are early", he pointed out, slightly disappointed when his friends ruin all the fun. "I really hope that we weren't", Trent said and sat down on his usual place. "Dying in cuteness", he mocked earning an eye roll from David, who lifted Wes up with him. Wes gave him one of his 'The Smiles', giving a small peck on his lips and went to the council table with his boyfriend. "Ugh! Sickenly cute Wes", Trent sighed and pretended to swoon. Wes gave him an amused look sat down to his place.

"Okay", the Asian started. "Let's discuss about the prom", he added and warblers gave each other a high fives. "As you know we, Warblers are the music duty in this year as well, so the question is simple", Thad said and looked at everyone. "Who wants to sing?"

Everyone just shrugged and Wes narrowed his eyes and sighed. "No one? Really", he mumbled until Jeff rose his arm. "I can sing something", he said with a shy smile. "But I don't know yet what", he added quickly, but it was better than nothing. "Great!" Wes told and then took an empty paper, writing Jeff's name in that and then looked at the others. "Anyone else?"

David looked at Thad and then others smiling. "What about you Wes?" Nick asked. Wes blinked confused. "What? Why me?" he asked looking around, noticing everyone staring at him. "Because this is you last year and heck, even your last weeks in this school", Blaine pointed out. "And I think and we everyone think that you really deserve it."

"But, you're the lead singer, so it means that you should…" Wes said rising his eyebrow. Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Even that I am a lead singer it doesn't mean that I should get every solo", he said, everyone nodding. "And I am at this school still next year so I think you deserve this 'stage' to yourself now", the curly haired singer said.

"Fine", Wes muttered and wrote his name on the paper too. "But it means that Jeff you sing two songs, Blaine you sing four songs and others sing too", he smirked and everyone groaned.

The meeting was over pretty quickly and everyone went back to their rooms. Oh thank god it was Friday. Nick waited really much for the evening. Movies and cuddling with his adorable and beautiful boyfriend. Nick borrowed Jeff's favorite movie from Trent yesterday, even he had to tell all his and the blond's relationship to the sassy warbler. They had long conversation how rude Nick was when he hadn't told him anything. The brunet had just rolled his eyes and patted Trent's shoulder, before leaving.

Nick stood up from the couch and put his hand out to Jeff. "Shall we?" he winked and Jeff smiled taking his boyfriend's hand. "Yes we shall", he answered as politely. "Don't forget your book honey", Nick reminded and pick up the book from the table and gave it to Jeff. "Oh right, thanks."

Nick and Jeff walked hand in hand towards their dorm room as they heard their names called behind. "Hey guys wait up!" Blaine yelled and Nick turned around along his boyfriend and they both smiled to their friend. "What's up, Blainers?" Nick said teasingly and Blaine huffed. "Stop that…" he growled, but looked son again really excited. "Do you have anything else to do right now?" their lead singer asked. Jeff rose his eyebrows and then shook his head. "No, not right now but evening we decide to spend some time together", the blond told. "Well, yeah evening", Blaine said. "But now, do you guys want to go shopping with me and Kurt?"

Nick looked at him amused and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine. Do you want to go with Kurt to shopping and keep me company?" the raven haired boy asked again. Nick turned to look at Jeff. "What do you think?"

Jeff beamed and clapped his hands together excited. "I'd love to! I really need something new for the prom", he said. Nick grinned and then turned to look at Blaine again. "Sure, we'll come", he promised and Blaine threw his fist in the air. "Awesome! Let's meet at the mall at three, okay?"

And with that he left. Nick smiled widely and turned to look at Jeff. "What?" the blond asked slightly amused. "You're not gonna wear tux, right?" Nick asked and Jeff snorted. "Umm, no", he told. "Maybe a white west and black T-shirt", Jeff said mostly to himself thank to Nick. "What about you?" Jeff asked and Nick blinked few times. "Umm, to be honest I don't know", he grinned. "Let see what I found."

* * *

"I totally approve your outfit", Jeff said as he and Kurt walked to the first shop. Nick and Blaine went to sit down to the bench and waited there, discussing some random things. They didn't like that much shopping as Kurt or Jeff, but they liked to see their boyfriend's happy.

"Why thank you Jeff", Kurt beamed for the praise. "I like yours too", he added and the blond nodded for his thank you. "So did Blaine ask you to the prom?" Jeff asked and Kurt immediately nodded. "Yes he did", the blue-eyed teen told. "I haven't ever been with anyone as a date from prom, so I'm pretty, no I'm really excited."

Jeff smiled and nodded. "Me neither", he told and watched as Kurt took white skin tight jeans and gave them to him. The blond's eyes widened. "No way", he said. Kurt looked suddenly really bored. "Oh come on Jeff", he said. "Nick would approve these", he added. Jeff's cheeks flushed light pink. "Them, or my ass?" he muttered but took jeans from Kurt, muttering under his breath something and Kurt beamed in victory. The brunet followed other to the changing rooms and Jeff stepped inside. "You own me", he said and pointed at Kurt who rose his arms defensively.

* * *

David opened his dorm room door and walked down the hall, smile on his face. He had absolutely amazing boyfriend, so why wouldn't he smile. And now he was walking upstairs to Wes' room. The darker boy had promised to help Wes to pack some of his clothes already, 'cause he was leaving in three weeks and his dad has promised to get some of his stuffs already to New York to Wes' new apartment.

David hummed some random song,, when he got to Wes' room door. "Hi, Wes", David cheered and opened the wood door. Then his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped. The sight in front of him was absolutely terrifying. "Holy shit", the darker boy breathed. Wes' floor was full of his clothes. David blinked few times and then cleared his throat. "Wes?" he asked and stepped now fully inside of the room, closing the door behind him.

However he didn't get the answer so he frowned. "Where the hell are you?" David asked and then Wes' head popped up under his clothes and the Asian smiled sheepishly. "Hi Davey", he said and waved his hand. David looked down to him and chuckled really confused. "What happened?" he asked and helped Wes to got to his feet. Wes straightened his shirt and blushed slightly. "You know those comics, where someone opens the door and then all the clothes flow right to this person's face?" the older asked rubbing his left arm. The bandage was tickling his skin. David nodded but looked still really confused. "Well, that kind of happened to me right five minutes ago", Wes sighed glaring all his clothes.

David stared at his boyfriend, before he started to laugh. "W-why are you laughing?" the older boy asked. David just chuckled and threw his other arm around Wes' shoulders. "You're so clumsy", he sniggered. "Well excuse me", the Asian mocked and pulled away from the David's arm. "Now help me to get these damn clothes to this bag", the Asian said and next thing what David knew was that the bag was thrown to his face, hearing Wes snigger.

Wes picked some of his clothes up and threw them to his bed and started to put them onto his other bag. David watched at him and then he started to help his boyfriend, still watching him from the corner of his eyes and smiled lovingly. The Asian boy turned around, feeling someone look at him and rose his eyebrow. "What are you looking?" he asked and the younger boy just shook his head. "Nothing much", he told. "Really?" Wes started and turned back to his clothes. "You're staring at me and say that you are not starting nothing. So I am nothing."

David shuddered. He totally knew that tone and he could hear that Wes was totally smirking there. And that tone was so his teasing tone. Wes liked to tease David, whit only a little things and so he was Dalton's best teaser. But when Wes was with David he only teased the younger when…

"Oh dear God", David muttered and Wes grinned but pretend to not hear anything. Wes turned towards his bathroom and swayed his hips, smirking back to David who was shamelessly staring at him. The Asian boy walked away from David and grabbed some of his notebooks and put them to his bag. At this point David had walked beside Wes and took the notebooks away from him throwing them to Wes' bed. Wes looked innocently at his boyfriend. "The things don't back itself David", Wes told. "You freaking tease", David told and laughed breathlessly to Wes' ear. "That I am", the Asian boy told and then walked past David to his bag, smiling. "Shall we pack?"

"You think I can pack now?" the darker boy sighed and sat down on the bed. Wes looked surprised or smug, he didn't know. "I teased you only a little and now you can't even pack anymore", he said crossing his arms. "Damn I'm good", he added. "How can I live without teasing your in New York?"

Wes sat down on David's lap and faced him, smiling which the younger boy returned. David rose his hand on Wes' cheek and rubbed gently. "I love you Wes", he told and the older boy beamed happily. "Love you too", he told and David pulled him for a kiss.

As they pulled away David stroked Wes' black, silky hair and smiled happily than he have ever been. "Do you want to go with me to prom?" David asked hopefully. Wes looked at him like he was stupid or something. "You need to ask that?" he laughed and threw his arms around the younger boy's neck. "Of course I will you silly", he winked and pecked the darker boy's cheek. "Now let's pack."

* * *

"Fuck", Jeff cursed in the changing room. He knew that he was usually wearing skin tight jeans, but these jeans were just… fuck. "How's going?" Kurt asked other side of the door. "Well", Jeff started. "I look really gay right now", he said and hear Kurt giggling other side and he knocked to the door. "Can I open this door?" he asked and Jeff nodded, before realizing that he didn't see it. "Sure", he told and the door opened right away. Kurt looked at Jeff and whistled. "Nice", he smirked and Jeff groaned. "Can I take these off now?" he asked and Kurt shook his head. "Wait a minute", he said and then turned around, disappearing behind the corner. The next thing what Jeff knew was…

"Nick!" Kurt yelled and the blond's eyes widened. "Oh no you didn't!" the blond warned as Kurt came back and smiled smugly at him. "I hate you", Jeff hissed and tried to close his changing room door but Kurt didn't let him. He really wanted to see Nick's reaction about those jeans.

Then Nick and Blaine walked the same place and their both jaw's dropped. "Oh thank you God", Nick muttered really quietly that nobody didn't hear him and Blaine just laughed shocked. "Wow, just… Woah!" he said smirking and Jeff blushed. Blaine turned to look at Nick. Blaine blinked few times and waved his hand in front of Nick's face. "Jeff", the hazel eyed teen said. "I think you should go change, 'cause I think you broke Nick."

Jeff looked carefully at Nick and then turned quickly at the ground noticing Nick's eyes darkened. "I-I'm going to take these off", the blond told embarrassed and slammed the door close. And now Nick was literally drooling. "Eww, Nick", Kurt hissed. "Wipe your mouth… Gross."

Nick shook his head as Jeff came out from the changing room and then brunet grinned causing Jeff to flush bright red.

* * *

They walked out of the store and decided to went to grab some coffee, before they could continue or return back to Dalton. As they walked forward, Kurt and Blaine looking around to find the café, Jeff kept his eyes anywhere else than Nick, 'cause he guessed and knew that Nick was staring at him. Soon, Blaine found cute little café on the corner of the mall and they all four went inside.

"We can go buy some coffee, so you two can find a table", Kurt said and went after Blaine to the line. Nick peered around the café and found four seat table fro them and Jeff walked after him to took the table. They sat down and the brunet immediately leaned on his arm and looked at Jeff lovingly. Jeff fought the urge to roll his eyes, 'cause he knew what Nick was thinking. "If you say something or remind me of that, I promise I'll do something what you will regret", the blond warned placing his hands on the top of table. Nick smiled to him and grabbed his hands on his, rubbing smooth skin with his thumb. "Don't worry I won't say anything", he told. "You better."

They watched each other with a smile, not caring some dirty looks what they got from the old couples. It was only important that they had each other and they were happy. "I had to use the bathroom", Nick said after a while and pecked Jeff gently on his lips. "Wait here", he said and walked away.

Jeff stared after him, with a stupid mile on his face and it didn't take long until Kurt and Blaine sat on the same table. Kurt gave Jeff's coffee to him and looked around confused. "Where's Nick?" he asked frowning. The blond took a sip from his coffee and pointed towards the bathrooms, or at least where he supposed them to were. "He went to bathroom, he comes soon", Jeff told. Blaine nodded and then wrapped other hand around Kurt's waist.

"What do you sing at the prom?" Blaine asked from Jeff. Jeff shrugged and laughed a little. "I don't have any idea", he told. "It will come to surprise", he added. Jeff crossed his arms and then looked at Blaine. "But Wes wanted to sing slow dance song, or that was what I heard from Trent", Jeff told and Blaine smiled a little.

It had been already twenty minutes as Nick left the table and Jeff started to worry. "Well that takes long", he said and looked at his phone. Not any massages or calls from him either. The blond took a final sip from his coffee and then stood up. "I'm going to look fro him", he said and Kurt and Blaine nodded ad Jeff left the table.

* * *

Jeff walked out of the coffee shop and tried to call to Nick. He wasn't answering. Then he tried to found him by peering around the mall, but didn't see familiar person anywhere. The blond walked a little forward but didn't find him anywhere. "Where the hell is he?" Jeff sighed and then tried to go and check the men's room. Maybe nick was still there or something.

As Jeff was walking there he accidentally bumped into someone and almost tripped to his own feet. "Oh my god", he said. "I'm so sorry", he said sheepishly and turned to look at the person. The person was the tall man, who was wearing a leather jacket and he turned to look at Jeff.

Jeff's breath hitched as the person was turn fully around. He went really pale as he recognize this man. Jeff didn't even know if he could get any voice around and felt himself shaking a little as the man looked at him, annoyed or angrily. Or was that hate what was in his eyes?

Jeff gulped a few times.

"D-dad…"

* * *

**A/N: C as Cliffhanger :))) Sorry about that...**


	11. Chapter 11: Three words

**A/N: *badaum tss~* Yayz, here we have chapter umm... 11 :D oh my god, 3 chapters + epilogue more:)**

**Oh and **Emiily.23, **no he isn't :D It really came up my mind but i don't have heart to be that mean anymore :D we get too much angst already :) so now I am writing pretty much sweet fluff and so on :3**

**Disclamer: I don't own Glee, 'cause the world is unfair...**

* * *

"D-dad", Jeff said terrified and stared at the man, who as well was staring at him with expression somewhere between disgust and disappointed. Clearly he didn't want to see Jeff today and Jeff didn't want to see his dad, Bill Sterling, like never. But just for his luck, there the man was standing, middle of the mall staring at his son.

Jeff swallowed hard and tried to think clearly or find the words to say to his dad. But now only one word was inside his head. 'Shit', the blond thought, not taking his eyes off of the man. Bill didn't say anything either, but his lips has curled a sneering smile.

"I-I'm so sorry", Jeff finally said and turned around to leave. He really wanted to go away from his dad. And quickly. But Bill reached his hand and grabbed it quickly, not letting Jeff to go. The blond startled and turned to look at his hand eyes wide. "Wh-what are you?" Jeff asked. His dad looked at him and sneered again. "You have balls to come around here", he told. "I really didn't you to ruin my day as you did to my life already."

Jeff didn't move or didn't look at his dad. Only avoiding his gaze. Why on Earth he had to see him today. Just this day, when he had so much fun with his dear friends and boyfriend.

Jeff heard his dad snort humorlessly and pulled the blond closer to him. "What's up? Can't you talk or even say 'hello' to your dad?" the man asked, not caring if he caused a scene in middle of the mall. All the passers were looking at the duo and whispering was heard. Jeff didn't dare to look anywhere but his shoes. "Wh-why should I?" he asked quietly. "What was that you useless brat?" Bill asked harshly and scoffed. "The people like you are so useless in this word. We don't need you."

Jeff shook his head and he had to admit that he was freaking scared right now. No, actually Jeff was terrified, feeling himself shaking from the head to legs. To not speak his dad's grip on his hand.

Bill growled angrily and soon Jeff felt himself pulled with the man to outside of the mall. 'Oh my God, I'm gonna die, gonna die', he thought in panic. His dad was taking him to parking lot and the blond knew that the man is going to beat him up there. Leaving bleeding and die. And Nick… 'Nick', Jeff thought horrified and took his phone off his pocket with his free hand. His dad can't see Nick or oh my God, what would happen after that.

* * *

Nick smiled and hummed happily as he walked back towards the café, where his boyfriend and two friends would be waiting. He had said that he went to bathroom, but in reality he lied. Lied to his boyfriend, but with a really good reason. The brunet thought that it would be really nice, if he would bought something to him just because he can. A little present makes Jeff happy or at least Nick hoped so.

The brunet smiled goofily as he tried to imagine Jeff's expression when he got his present. The one reason was too, that he wants to spoil his adorable boyfriend, but also this was 'cause nick realized that he haven't ask Jeff with him to the prom. Yes, they talked about going there together, but Nick wanted to do this right or more cheesy way, like giving a present.

Nick walked back to café and tried to act like he really was there where they supposed him to been. However, when he got back to table there wasn't any sigh of the certain blond haired teenager boy. Just Kurt and Blaine who looked at him, with really curious looks.

"Where were you?" Kurt asked immediately and really confused. Nick just stood there and stared at his boyfriend's empty seat. "Where's Jeff?" he asked, completely avoiding Kurt's question. Kurt took his coffee and brought it to his lips. "He went to look at you", Kurt told. "Yeah, you were there pretty long time", Blaine pointed out taking sip of his own drink.

Nick groaned and sat down. "Okay, it was because I really wasn't at bathroom", he told. Kurt rose his eyebrows. "Really? Where were you then?" he asked. The brunet took a small bag inside of his pocket and waved it in front of the other two's faces. "I bought something for him", he said smiling. Blaine's eyes lit up. "Really? Let me see", the hazel eyed teen said but Nick stuck his tongue out. "No way. First for Jeff's eyes only", he grinned and Blaine pouted.

"No way", the brunet said and put the bag back to his pocket. "You puppy eyes doesn't work for me", Nick added. "Damn you", Blaine huffed annoyed. Kurt snorted and rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder. "They lost their effect", he teased and Blaine turned to look at him. "Shall I try them on you?" the hazel eyed teen grinned and Kurt shook his head groaning. "Not now, please", he said turning his face away from Blaine's and looked at Nick, who was looking around nervously.

"Send a message to him, maybe he is lost or something", Kurt prompted to his friend, who now looked at him. "Yeah", he muttered and took his phone from his jacket pocket, to text to Jeff. He really wanted to hit himself when he noticed missed calls and text from his boyfriend.

The brunet opened the messages and read all of them to oldest to newest.

**15:45 PM**

**Jeffyxxx**

_Okay, you done already?_

**15:55 PM**

**Jeffyxxx**

_That's not normal Nick…_

**16:03 PM**

**Jeffyxxx**

_How long you held it!_

**16:04 PM**

**Jeffyxxx**

_No, you know what. Don't answer that…_

Nick had to laugh a little to the texts as he red forward. Then he was just about send something to Jeff, like 'come to café already', but then he got another text message from the blond.

**16:38 PM**

**Jeffyxxx**

_Please, don't come to parking lot…_

The brunet frowned as he read that. What does Jeff mean by this message. "Umm, Kurt?" he started. The boy turned around and look at him. "What now?" he asked confused, but then Nick shoved his phone to him. "Do you know what this mean?" the brunet asked from other, who blinked for the message. "Sorry, but I haven't any idea", he told and Blaine shrugged too. "Clearly, you can't go to parking lot", he said simply.

"Yeah, but why?" Nick asked mostly from himself. "Oh my God, what if something has happened to him", the brunet said eyes wide. "Nick", the lead singer started but he didn't listened. "Or what if someone has kidnapped him and dragged to car and beat up and… and…", he breathed out in panic. "Hey, hey! Calm down", Blaine told frowning. Nick only shook his head. "No way, I'm going to him", he said and stood up, walking out of the café.

The couple blinked their eyes and Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Wanna go after?" he asked and Blaine kept staring. "Yup", he finally said and then they both got up, went after Nick.

* * *

Jeff could barely walk straight on his feet, 'cause of his father who dragged him along out of the mall. The blond was so sure that, if he didn't reply words 'Don't panic' in his head, he would have a panic attack or really freak out.

"So, ho-how is mom?" Jeff asked with a voice which didn't sound his own at all. Also, why did he asked something like that? He really did want to get punched, right. Actually, Jeff wanted to make conversation, clever conversation with his dad, which didn't really seemed to work.

"She left", his dad muttered. "Found someone new", he added loud enough that Jeff heard him clearly. "What?" the blond asked quietly, but then they arrived to the parking lot and Bill let go of his wrist. Jeff immediately rubbed the red mark around his wrist and eyed his dad, slightly annoyed, but still scared as hell.

"So she finally come to her senses", Jeff said and realized soon what he had said. 'Shit', he cursed. He really didn't mean to say those aloud. Bill turned to look at his son, if the look would kill brutally, and walked toward him. "So little fag is brave enough to say something like that to me", the man growled, cracking his fingers. Jeff swallowed hard. "You gonna hit me?" he asked. 'Why I can't be quiet?'

Hid dad laughed darkly. "Do you want that?" he asked and Jeff shook his head quickly. Bill smirked evilly and shook his head. "Too bad that you can't choose that", the man told and put his both hands into wrist, bringing right arm backwards. Jeff's eyes widened in shock and he let out a horrified yelp as the fist almost hit him by the face, but he dodged it. Good thing, that he had great reflexes.

Jeff straightened up and saw hid dad's face, and to be honest, he really didn't seem really happy. "Next time, I won't miss", Bill told and looked at his son again and to punch again. Jeff dodged again and stared at his dad wide eyed. "You- you're crazy", he laughed shocked. Bill snorted humorlessly. "Say the one who likes to kiss other boys and do the thing with them, what should be done with a girl!"

Then, Jeff couldn't help but something just snapped inside of him. "If you hate me that much, why the hell you're dragging me to empty parking lot?!" Jeff asked loudly spreading his arms. "You could have just left me alone to that mall and walk away, but no!" he screamed. Bill growled angrily, taking steps towards his son and gripped Jeff's collar lifting him up. "Don't you dare to raise your voice to me, you fucking fag", he hissed right to Jeff's face. Jeff however, just stared at him angrily. "What you gonna do?" he asked. "Try to punch me again?" he continued and Bill hardened his grip from the collar. "Then do it! Punch me!" the blond screamed. "Just freaking do it, like you have always wanted, right?"

Jeff haven't any idea what he was doing. He was so scared of his dad but same time so angry to him. Well, who wouldn't be if he got threw out of his home just because he couldn't help who he likes.

Bill narrowed his eyes and bring his fist again backwards get ready for give his son a real good punch, which he would feel his whole life.

"Hey!"

The blond's eyes widened and his head snapped his left side as well as his dad's. They both saw Nick, Blaine and Kurt, who were coming towards them. Jeff sighed in relief, but then he remembered that he really banned Nick to come to the parking lot. But of course he didn't listen to him.

Nick walked quickly towards his boyfriend, looking really furious. "You", he pointed at Bill. "Let my boyfriend go right now", he growled angrily at Jeff's dad. Bill looked amused as he watched at Nick and then Blaine, who stood beside him with same furious expression and laughed in realization turning to look at his son. Jeff felt the grip loosening and he fell back to ground and Bill just smirked to others. "Well, what do we have here?" he sneered as Kurt rand beside Jeff, helping him up. "Wait a minute", the man said suddenly turning to look at Nick again. "You said boyfriend. You fags are dating now."

Nick tensed up and he narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare to call us with those names", he growled angrily. "It doesn't make you any better person", he added. Bill scoffed at the brunet, looking every of them right after another. "I can call you what ever I want, so would you back off", he said and Nick was so close to jump into Jeff's dad throat.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sterling", Blaine interrupted them and pulled nick backwards from the taller man. Blaine had all the time tried to listen the conversation quiet but Jeff's father just reminded him slightly from his own dad.

"I don't usually want to be the nasty guy, 'cause I don't like that at all", he said quietly. "But I do boxing with our oldest friend Wes and Nick's dad is one of the most respected polices here and also, Wes' dad is the most respected lawyer", Blaine told warningly walking right in front of the tall man, pointing at him. "So I promise that, if you ever, ever come near Jeff or any of my friends again. I'll kick your ass."

Kurt looked at the scene in front of him, with wide eyes. He really haven't no idea that Blaine could ever get this angry or annoyed. And against the man who was probably one meter taller than him.

Jeff didn't breath in that moment. Actually he couldn't and it felt like he had forgot how to breath. Blaine had just rose against his dad, for him. 'Oh God', Jeff thought and felt sick. He was so sure that soon his dad would jump on Blaine and just kill him with one hit and one hand.

Bill laughed at Blaine. "You shorty, really? Kick my ass?" he asked and Blaine shifted a little but the furious expression didn't seem to vanish. Then Bill looked at Nick and then at Jeff. And for their surprise after a while the blond's dad scoffed. " Like I would want to use my fist powers to some kind of fags like you are", he told. "But if I see you ever again, I'll do something which is making you hope that you haven't ever born."

With that the man shot one last cold gaze at Jeff and left, cursing under his breath a little. Blaine sighed in relief and turned to look at his friends. Kurt looked paler than usual but still not as pale as Jeff did.

"Jeff", Nick started. "You okay, honey", he continued. The blond turned to look at his boyfriend and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah I'm fine", he told quietly. "It's just… I didn't wait to see him again or something", he added. The brunet smiled comfortably to him and wrapped his hands around Jeff's waits, kissing his shoulder. "You want to sit down?" he asked and Jeff nodded again, but quickly this time and Nick led him to sit.

"Me and Kurt leave you guys alone for a moment", Blaine smiled and took his boyfriends hand. "Okay, but thank you, Blaine", Jeff answered a smile and the lead singer nodded, waving his hand. "Don't mention it", he said. "I just don't like when some people think that they're much more better than others", Blaine added frowning. "And also, you're one of my best friends so of course I help you."

Jeff gave him one last smile and then the couple walked away leaving two of them alone. Blaine looked at Kurt who hadn't said anything at all. "Kurt?" the curly haired boy said carefully. "Why you are so quiet?" he asked. Kurt only shook his head. "What if that man would have hit you or attack to you", the blue eyed boy said. "He was so much taller than you Blaine, he could have hurt you really badly", he added and now turned to look at Blaine and stopped walking. "What would I do if something had happened to you?" Kurt asked, panic in his voice. The hazel eyed teen looked at Kurt, slightly shocked and didn't know at all what to say.

"Oh my God, Kurt", he finally said and pulled his boyfriend for a hug. "I'm so sorry if I worried you, but I had to protect Jeff", Blaine said. "He is one of my best friends and if something happens to him I would never forgive myself."

Kurt looked at Blaine's hazel eyes and bit his lower lip. "And what if he had attacked to you too Kurt? I would never want to see you hurt and that's why I just… I'm trying to say that if something ever happens to you I would do something horrible", Blaine said slightly emotional and gave a small kiss to Kurt. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was just so worried I guess", Kurt told a little sheepishly. "I think it's adorable", Blaine told lovingly causing Kurt to blush and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Jeff took a deep breath and shot a fast smile to Nick. "Thank you, Nick", he said. "For helping me and protecting me too", the blond continued. Nick's eyes widened a little. "Of course I protect you! You're my boyfriend, Jeff", the brunet gasped. Jeff nodded, still looking at Nick.

"And actually I have to tell you something", the brunet said biting his lower lip. "I wasn't at bathroom", he told. Jeff giggled a little and nodded. "Yeah I got that", he said. "Because normal people are not, almost half hour at bathroom", he added and Nick chuckled rubbing back of his neck. "Because that would be really disturbing", Jeff continued mostly to himself than to Nick. "I mean, oh my sweet lord, what is someone doing in bathroom that long?"

Nick bit his lip to held back his laughter. "Jeff, you're really dear to me, but stop talking", the brunet told amused. Jeff grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Nick shook his head smiling. "Don't worry about that", he told and then there was a silence between them.

Nick cleared his throat and laughed. "What's so funny?" Jeff asked confused but still smiling. He loved to hear his boyfriend laughing. It was like music to his ears.

Nick leaned his chin against his hand. "It's pretty ironic", he started. "How that earlier situation is fitting the words I had to say to you", Nick smiled. "What're you talking about?" the blond asked again really confused now. The brunet breathed deeply and then took a beg from his pocket and opened it.

Nick then take Jeff's hand to his own and dropped a silver necklace with N -letter on it and took a silver necklace with J -letter on his own hand. The blond looked with wide eyes the necklace and then rose his gaze at Nick. "What?" he asked quietly. Nick rubbed back of his neck. "While you thought that I was at bathroom", the brunet started. "In reality I was trying to find something to my beautiful boyfriend", he said winking and took the N -necklace from Jeff's hand and opened its lock. "I'm giving you this N necklace, which you think is probably odd, but I have explanation for that", Nick said as Jeff watched at him in awe.

"I give you this because I think that you're perfect, Jeff. This N letter is going to remind you of me and the words what I say to you now", Nick started and put the necklace around Jeff's neck. "I think you're funny, you're smart, you're gorgeous and kind. You're beautiful, Jeff inside and outside", Nick took a deep breath. "All that and even more. Nobody isn't perfect I know, but somehow you mange to be!" the brunet smiled watching as his boyfriends eyes were watering.

"And you must remember that you're never alone, and I want to be with you with my whole life and all the time. I know it's not possible but with this N -letter necklace I am with you all the time", the brunet told. Then he put J -letter necklace around his own neck. "And with this necklace, you'll be with me whole time."

Nick bit his own lip and brushed falling tears off Jeff's cheeks. " I love you, Jeff. You're my life and I wouldn't be anything without you. I truly love you", the brunet told placing a sweet and gentle kiss to Jeff's lips. Jeff couldn't stop his tears and didn't found the words to describe how happy he was right now.

"I love you too", Jeff told quietly and nick pulled back immediately. "What?" he asked. "I love you, Nick. Have always and all those things what you said to me were absolutely…. It just made me so happy and I don't deserve you 'cause you're so handsome and smart and the funny one and… and…"

"Jeff, you're babbling", Nick told slightly shocked and slightly amused. Half and half. Jeff blushed and looked down to his lap. "Sorry", he told.

"You said those words", Nick grinned. Jeff looked back at him and then nodded slowly. "Oh my God, Jeff!" Nick cheered, bouncing himself to his boyfriend. "That is the best thing what I have ever hear in my life", he gushed causing Jeff let out a small giggle.

Nick leaned forward in front of Jeff's face, their lips almost touching. "Say those three words again", he smirked and Jeff shivered when Nick's breath was ghostling over his lips. "I love you", he told and Nick put their lips together again, melting into deep and passionate kiss. They only separated when the air was coming needed. "Love you too", he told breathlessly as they pulled away. "How about Harry Potter marathon, cuddling and kissing at dorm today?" he asked and Jeff nodded right away excited.

* * *

Back at their dorm the couple were lying on Nick's bed, Jeff leaning against his boyfriend's chest and the brunet whispering sweet nothings to him, as they watched fourth Harry Potter movie.

"Oh that was also a propose to you to come with me to prom", Nick winked and pointed at necklace. "Like a real propose", he added. Jeff cocked his eyebrow and hummed. "Hmm, well I don't know", the blond teased. "Maybe I'll have a date already."

Nick rose his eyebrows. "Oh, who is that then?" he asked pretty teasingly too. Jeff smirked to his boyfriend and turned around to facing Nick. "He is a little shorter than me, but I am sure he is going to grow taller than that", the blond started and ran his fingers in Nick's hair. "He is brunet and his eyes are the most gorgeous thing ever", he listed and then ran his hand over the brunet's face to his chest, purring. "Also, he had abs to die for", he ended drooling and now it was Nick's turn to smirk. "You like my abs", he said and Jeff gave him pointing look.

Then he turned back around to watch the movie, enjoying a little kisses which Nick gave him after a while to his neck and cheeks. "I love you, Jeff", he whispered and Jeff beamed brightly. "Love you too, Nick."

* * *

**A/N: HE SAID IT! OMG! :D**

**Umm, yeah... so like I said 3 more chapters and then epilogue, they're already ready (expect that one scene) so I have already started to write sequel for this :) well, sequel's prolugue is ready only...**

**But next chapter: PROM and smut... yup... you read right :D That smut scene is that ONE SCENE what I just haven't wrote yet... cause I end up blushing like an idiot if I wrote it, but I have to do it! For you guys :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Prom

**A/N: FAST UPDATE!**

**I just had to do this... I couldn't take it anymore, so I made this done :D**

**This is longer just because of the songs and whole prom thingy... Yupyup... Could you believe me If I say that I wrote this chapter in one day... 8 hours... plus that smut took pretty much longer 'cause I kept rocking back and forth on my chair repeating words 'Can't do it' :D But I did it... I am so proud of myself...**

**Okay just... If you don't like smut don't read this 8D yes this has smut... oh my god... I finally did it :D Never again...**

**MY FIRST SMUT EVER! DON'T HATE 8D be nice :)**

**WARNINGS: SMUT! (how many times I have already said that word...)**

* * *

"Prom!" Jeff yelled excited as he entered to dining room, almost running. Trent and Blaine changed amused looks and then turned to look at the blond again, who was now standing right in front of their table. Jeff giggled excited, which soon vanished when he looked around confused. "Where's everyone?" he asked as he sat down to his usual seat. "Wes is at his dad's to planning his graduation party", Trent told. "Thad is at arts class trying to do his final work now finally done", he continued. "And David is freaking out of the prom at gym", Blaine sniggered. Jeff nodded slowly. "Then, where Nick is?" the hazel eyed teen asked instead.

"Oh, he woke up a little late 'cause of our late movie marathon", the blond said and let out a yawn. Blaine hummed in response. Trent instead frowned. "I'm little hurt", he told. "A movie marathon without us."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Sorry, that I wanted to spend alone time with my boyfriend… Like just two of us", he said and put milk to his coffee, standing up again. "But guys, I'm going back to our dorm to find the song what Wes' forced me to sing", he told sighing. "I still don't have any idea what that would be", he added smiling to his friends. "You find something", Blaine told. "But to be honest even I don't know what to sing."

Before Jeff went back he turned one more time to look at Blaine. "Oh, Blaine", he said suddenly. "Tell Kurt that he must come here a little earlier, 'cause I need help with my outfit at my dorm", Jeff said and Blaine nodded. "Yeah, sure", he smiled.

The blond made his leave and bumped accidentally to Nick, almost throwing all his coffee into him. "Whoa", Nick yelped and chuckled a little. Careful, love. Almost got my shirt ruined", he winked. Jeff smiled sheepishly. "Sorry", he said and gave a small peck corner of the brunet's mouth and went off the room.

Nick watched after his boyfriend, eyes landing shamelessly on Jeff's butt. The brunet licked his lips and then turned towards the table, sitting down to Jeff's seat. Blaine gave him a knowing look and smirked. "Where are your eyes this time of day already?" he asked and Nick blushed a little. "I don't regret it", he told.

"Have you guys done it already?" Trent asked, caused Nick to spurt all his orange juice from his mouth to Trent's face. "Lovely", Blaine muttered while the sassy warbler brushed juice off of his face with a disgust. "Y-you can't just ask something like that", Nick coughed eyes wide. "It's really not your thing to know."

Trent just shrugged. The brunet allowed himself to roll his eyes and shook his head. "When is Wes coming back?" he asked changing the subject. "Two hours before the prom starts or alter", Blaine answered guessing.

Thad and David entered to lunch room and wandered to sit to their seats. "God, my hand hurts!" Thad cursed and put his paint smudged hands on table. "How it went?" Trent asked patting his friends shoulder. Thad just groaned tiredly. "I guess it went well", he told. "At least I hope so… I worked hard on that painting", he pouted.

Blaine smiled to Thad and then turned to look at David. "What did you do at gym?" he asked. David looked up to his friend. "Actually I was at choir room just before I came here, to take care of the call of our sister school", the darker boy told. Trent looked right away at David. "Girls are coming?" he asked and David nodded. "What are a prom without beautiful girls?" he asked laughing.

This caused Nick and Thad to look at him, eyebrows on their hairline. "You have boyfriend, David", Nick pointed out as if reminding the darker boy. "Yes", David started. "I have extremely gorgeous boyfriend", he told serious. "But it won't change the thing that girls are beautiful."

"What ever", Blaine said shaking his head and got up from his own seat. "Got to go to Kurt's place and then found the songs to sing and then come back here and…" he stopped. "Oh my God! So much things to do", he groaned and walked slowly away. "See you guys at prom!"

"Yeah, we better go too", Nick said and stood up. "See you at prom."

* * *

The prom started in hour and Jeff was kind of in panic mode at his dorm room. The blond was running around looking for his outfit to put on at the prom, only towel around his waist.

"I can't find my shirt Kurt!" he panicked. "And where are my jeans?" he added walking to his wardrobe. Kurt rubbed his temples with his fingers and groaned. "Oh my God, Jeff! Calm down", he told. The blond took his black skin tight jeans from his closet and put them on. Then he took two dress shirts, black one and white one and showed them to Kurt. "Which one?" he asked.

Kurt bit his lower lips before pointing at the white one. "That", he told and the blond smiled to his friend putting the shirt on. Jeff walked after that to his nightstand and took the necklace on it, which he took off before he went to shower. Jeff smiled and wrap it around his neck. "What's that?" Kurt asked curiously. Jeff turned around placing his hand on the necklace. "Nick gave this to me yesterday", he told. "Oh that's the thing he bought to you", the blue eyed teen said. "Well, aren't he sweet", he gushed.

"He really is", the blond said dreamily and sat on his bed. "God how much I love him", he added and Kurt just awed. "You two are absolutely adorable couple", he winked. "But seriously, now back to your outfit", Kurt said and walked now instead Jeff's closet. "Put this vest on and Nick would totally approve. Plus style your hair in perfection", the boy told and threw the vest to the blond. "Then you're ready."

"Thanks, Kurt. What would I do without you", Jeff said. "God knows", Kurt joked grinning.

As Jeff walked to bathroom to make his hair look good, Blaine knocked and walked in to dorm room. The hazel eyed teen looked at his boyfriend up and down before he whistled. "Well aren't you sight for sore eyes", he smirked and Kurt blushed. "And you are a dork", he told. Blaine only hummed and walked to Kurt and put his arms around his waist. "Very handsome dork", he winked. "Oh definitely", Kurt grinned and leaned to kiss his boyfriend.

"Oh my God", Jeff sighed holding back his laughter and two of them quickly broke apart. "Please don't make out on my and my boyfriend's room", he told as he stroked more hair gel to his blond hair, making them to stay upwards a little.

Blaine looked at Jeff and smirked. "Nick approves yet again", he told. The blond gave him an amused look and went to wash his hands from the gel. Then he turn light off from the bathroom and closed door behind him. "Shall we go?"

Kurt nodded and slipped his hand on Blaine's waiting one, and then three boys walked out of the room towards the gym, where the prom would start.

* * *

Even the prom started only in fifteen minutes, the gym was pretty full already and the random songs were playing in background. Because Warblers wanted to song when the prom really started.

Jeff looked around the gym, to find his boyfriend somewhere and spotted him immediately from the stage, where the brunet was putting microphones on their places. The blond smiled brightly and walked through all the people to the stage and climbed up. He stood behind his boyfriend and patted his shoulder gently. Nick startled a little and turned around, face broking into huge grin. "Well, hello you", he whistled totally checking Jeff out, who smirked. "You too", he told. "Hot stuff", Jeff added. Nick laughed a little leaning forward his boyfriend. "Back to you babe", he said kissing the blond soundly.

Jeff hummed happily in the kiss, before they broke apart. "I got to put these microphones on and then we can get the prom started", he told, letting go off Jeff's hand. Jeff blinked few times looking around all the microphones. "Can I help?" he asked hopefully as Nick kneeled down. "Sure", the brunet said. "You can voice tests these as I put them on."

Jeff nodded and took one of the microphones in his hand and hummed something on it. "This works", he told. "I'm pretty impressed", Jeff added teasingly and Nick scoffed smugly. "Of course it works", he mumbled as his boyfriend went to tried another one. "This doesn't work"; he lied smirking. Nick head shot up. "What?" he asked disappointed. "Just kidding", the blond chirped and Nick rolled his eyes.

When Nick got all the microphones to their places and Jeff had tried that they all were working, they turned to look at each other and grinned. Nick took one of the microphones to his hands and yelled in it. "Let's get the prom started!" he cheered and dragged Jeff down from the stage with him.

* * *

Kurt talked with David, while Blaine was singing Surrender by Cheap Trick, with Thad. David looked around and sighed. "Wes had to be here like hours ago", he told as he saw Kurt's confused expression on him. "Oh", the blue eyed boy only said. "Maybe he is coming soon", he told and the darker boy scoffed. "I hope so", he told. "I can't take it anymore if one more girl is coming to flirt with me", he said and Kurt gave him sympathetic smile.

Just then two girls come to talk with David, who groaned in annoyance. "Hey handsome", other, the long haired brunet started. "Do you want to dance?" the beautiful blond girl said, blinking his eye slashes, which both David and Kurt found really annoying as hell. David tried to be polite and smiled. "I'm sorry, girls", the darker boy said sighing and hiding his annoyance. "But I am waiting someone already. My date."

The girls giggled and Kurt rolled his eyes at them. "Sure you do", the brunet told smiling. "I think you're just shy", she continued now hand running on David's arm, which he jerked quickly away. "No, seriously! I am waiting my date already", he told again looking at Kurt helplessly. Kurt only shook his head and narrowed his eyes to the girls. The girls giggled again and this was first time when Kurt felt like to say girls to shut up. God they were annoying.

"Come on", the blond said. "It would be fun", she added. David rubbed his temples and groaned. "No, like I said I am waiting for…" he looked at the door and saw, thank God, Wes finally showing himself and looked around. David smiled wide at the sight of his boyfriend. Wes was wearing white jeans and black jacket, which was open revealing red shirt underneath it and silver cross necklace. Damn, he looked hot right now.

"Excuse me, girls", David said and walked pass them to his boyfriend. Kurt smirked as the girls turned to look at the way where David went. First thing what was in their mind was, that why David resisted them. They were beautiful and all, but somehow David didn't just like them. The darker boy walked to the Asian boy, which also was pretty hot, they thought. However, girls jaw dropped as they saw David to pull Wes for a passionate kiss, who responded to it immediately, wrapping his hands around David's neck. "See", Kurt started and the girls turned to look at him. "I don't think he wants to dance with you", he told and the girls walked away huffing annoyed.

David pulled away and groaned. "You're late", he told and Wes gave him apologetic look. "Sorry, but dad show me pictures of my apartment in New York", he told excited. The darker boy chuckled. "Well, how was it?" he asked and Wes sighed dreamily. "God, David. It was just amazing", he gushed. "I'm happy for you, Wessy dear", David told lovingly. "Thank", Wes responded. "But call me with that name one more time and you get private meeting with my gavel", he added warningly.

Now it was Thad's turn to sing and he chose song named Shooting Start by Owl City and winked to David, who took Wes' hand on his. "Come on, let's dance", he told, knowing that Thad dung this only for them. Wes smiled brightly as his boyfriend dragged him along to the dance floor. As they got there, David cranked Wes under his arm smiling.

"_When the sun goes down_

_And the lights burn out_

_Then it's time _

_For you to shine_

_Brighter than a shooting start_

_So shine no matter_

_Where you are_

_Fill the darkest night_

_With a brilliant light…"_

David and Wes danced whole song giggling and laughing as Thad sung.

Nick took a grip from his boyfriend's hips grinning goofily at him as they danced. Jeff cocked his eyebrow at him. "What're you smiling?" he asked amused. Nick just stared into Jeff's eyes and hummed while slipping his hands top of the blond's ass, leaning forward. "have I told you 'I love you' today at all?" he asked against Jeff's lips. Jeff smiled. "Yup, that was actually first thing what you said when you woke up", he told. Jeff then put his fingers to Nick's brown hair and his smile widened. "But you can always say it to me again", he told. "Hmm, I like that idea", Nick told and placed a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

They heard wolf whistling behind them and turned to look at Blaine and Kurt. "Oh leave them alone, Blaine", Kurt said and the hazel eyed teen only smirked winking at the couple. Jeff rolled his eyes turning to look at Nick again. They danced slowly before Thad finished his song. "My turn", Jeff told and Nick nodded. "What're you gonna sing?" he asked. The blond smirked evilly. "Something that will blow your mind", he told and walked to the stage.

Jeff smiled to Nick and winked as he told his song choice to drummer, bassist and guitarist. Then he walked back to his microphone taking it to his hands. Nick blinked confused. He hasn't any idea what Jeff was going to sing. Actually, no one hasn't. Jeff inhaled and his face turned into smirk as he started to sing.

"_Yo check it out_

_I've got a plan_

_Here's my intention HAHA!_

_The frat boys_

_In the club are lame_

_Let's start an altercation_

_It's just what_

_I'm used to_

_Just want to_

_Fuck shit up_

_I've got my_

_Whole damn grew_

_Come on what you_

_Gonna do?"_

Jeff sang with such a sexy voice which doesn't sound at his own at all. His usual singing voice was so smooth and light, but this was just something awesome and new. Nick just started at his boyfriend with eyes wide. No way that Jeff, his sweet, innocent, adorable boyfriend Jeff was singing THIS song, like right now. "Hot damn…" Nick muttered.

Jeff smirk grew wider as he caught his boyfriend staring at him, winking to him. The blond walked other side of the stage dragging the microphone stand behind him.

"_I kissed a boy_

_And they liked it_

_Got all the honeys_

_In the club excited_

_I kissed a boy_

_Just to start shit_

_That homeboy_

_Was not about it_

_I know it's wrong_

_But I don't mind_

_I'm gonna start shit tonight_

_I kissed a boy_

_Just to start shit_

_Bitches loved it!"_

The reason why Jeff chose this song, actually one reason was that when he met his father again. The man had always cursed him with awful names, but when Nick gave him the necklace he got his self consciousness back and this song was telling really well, that he didn't give a shit anymore what others think. He was in love with his best friend and that was important to him.

Blaine's jaw dropped while Kurt was giggling uncontrollably. "Oh my sweet Gaga", the blue eyed teen snorted turning to look at the hazel eyed boy. "I didn't see this coming", Blaine muttered now allowing himself to let out a small chuckle.

David waved his hand in front of Wes' eyes. "Oh my sweet lord", Wes mumbled and David sniggered. "I guess our little blondie can sing something dirty too", he chuckled and Wes snorted, before his face broke into evil smile. "Jeff is so gonna get laid today."

Nick couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend. Not that he wanted, but it was just… wow. Jeff was seriously rocking this song. Maybe he wasn't so innocent at all.

"_No you don't _

_Even know my name_

_It doesn't matter_

_Don't even front_

_You've got no game_

_You're just a sucker."_

This point Jeff took a good opportunity to jump off of the stage middle of the dance floor, still singing.

"_So what now_

_I clowned you_

_And I'm stealing_

_Your girl too_

_She want a_

_Secure dude_

_And that's just_

_Not you!"_

Jeff pointed at random guy but of course they all knew that the blond didn't mean his words. It was just a song after all.

Jeff hopped back to stage, placing the microphone back to its stand and started to tug his white button up shirt from its collar.

"_Me and my bros_

_That's how we roll_

_You'll never know_

_Ho far we'll go_

_I'll grab some chump_

_That I don't know_

_And plant one_

_Right on him_

_You're only here_

_For our amusement."_

Jeff repeated the main chorus one more time and then the song ended and people clapped loudly and whistled. Jeff grinned and jumped off of the stage walking to his boyfriend. "Oh my God", Nick muttered in daze. Jeff laughed wrapping his hands around nick's neck. "Didn't I say that I'll sing something what will blow your mind."

* * *

Wes walked to the stage. It was now time for slow dance songs and he wanted sing the first one. The Asian boy smiled and took the microphone on his hands.

"_You're the sky_

_That I fell through_

_And I remember the view_

_Wherever I'm holding you_

_The sun hung from a string_

_Looking down on the world_

_As it warms over everything."_

Wes sang the first notes with closed eyes, knowing that every couple were now slow dancing in front of him.

"_Chills run down my spine_

_As our fingers entwine_

_And your sighs harmonize with me_

_Unmistakably_

_I can still feel_

_Your heart beat fast_

_When you dance with me."_

Wes opened his eyes blushing a little when he noticed David watching at him lovingly expression on his face.

"_We got older and_

_I should've known_

_(Do you feel alive?)_

_That I feel colder_

_When I walk alone_

_(Oh but you survive)_

_So I may as well_

_Ditch my dismay_

_(Bombs away, bombs away)_

_Circle me and the needle_

_Moves gracefully back and forth_

_If my heart was a compass_

_You'd be north_

_Risk it all_

_Cause I'll catch you if_

_You fall wherever you go_

_If my heart was a house_

_You'd be home."_

Nick leaned his forehead on Jeff's shoulder kissing it slightly and smiling dreamily. They swing slowly in each other embrace at the beat of slow music.

Wes placed his hand on his heart ad he sang last notes, before he continued.

"_It makes me smile_

_Because you said it best_

_I would clearly feel blessed_

_If the sun rose up from the west_

_Flower balm perfume_

_All my clothes smell like you_

_Cause you favorite shade is navy blue."_

"Love you", Blaine told kissing his boyfriend with a slow and gentle kiss. Kurt smiled in it, pulling his boyfriend closer not wanting to let go ever. "Love you too", the countertenor smiled as they parted.

Jeff felt so happy and safe in Nick's arms. He was so lucky to have boyfriend like him and the best part really was, that he was in love with his best friend.

_Circle me and the needle_

_Moves gracefully back and forth_

_If my heart was a compass_

_You'd be north_

_Risk it all_

_Cause I'll catch you if_

_You fall wherever you go_

_If my heart was a house_

_You'd be home_

_If my heart was a house_

_You'd be home."_

The Asian boy walked back to David who took him into right embrace right away. "That was so beautiful, Wes", he told smiling and Wes beamed visibly, kissing the darker boys cheek.

* * *

The prom was still going in late night but Nick and Jeff decided to go back to their dorm room, when they get enough of dancing and singing and said goodbyes to their friends. To be honest they had best time ever.

"Best prom ever", Nick told as he walked to their dorm room first and Jeff right after him. Jeff smiled and closed the door leaning against it. Nick walked to his own bed and checked his phone.

Jeff looked at his boyfriends back nervously. Yesterday their relationship took another step forward, when Jeff finally said those three words to Nick. Next step would be… The blond blushed madly at his thoughts and shook his head.

They haven't ever talked about having sex with each other. Sure they had lot of hot make out sessions, which had went as far as just touching through jeans and grinding, but nothing else. Jeff had to admit to himself that he wanted to take a step forward and do it with Nick.

"Jeff?" Nick said now louder. "Are you okay? You're pretty quiet", he told voice full of concern. The blond snapped out of his thoughts blushing. "Y-yeah I'm fine", he told and Nick looked slightly unsure. "You sure?" he asked and Jeff just nodded biting his lip. 'Damn, just say it Jeffrey', the blond thought.

"Well actually", he said, looking now down to his feet shifting nervously. "Yes?" Nick said waiting. "You know that you can tell me anything, Jeff", he added and did Jeff just sound nervous? Why did he sound nervous. "H-Have you ever", Jeff started clumsily. "Umm, think about doing… it?" he finished his question. Nick thought for a moment what his boyfriend meant by that, before his eyes widened in realization. Wow, that really caught him off of the guard. "You mean us, like.." Nick started. Jeff nodded before chuckling nervously. "Sorry", he said. "Stupid question to ask, just forget it", he told and Nick quickly stood up walking to Jeff. "No, no, no!" I actually have", he told seriously and Jeff's eyes widened. Nick has think about having sex with him. Oh my God.

"I-I haven't brought that ever up, because I wanted to wait that we were a little more comfortable in our relationship", Nick said. "And I didn't want to make you uncomfortable just bringing that up right away", he added looking right into Jeff's eyes. "Why do you ask?" Nick asked now slightly red himself, not sure why Jeff wanted to know.

"I want to do it", Jeff said quietly and right after he said it he cursed and turned so red that Nick thought it wasn't even possible. The brunet looked at his boyfriend for a while. "Y-you want to do it? Like have sex with me… Now?" the brunet said slowly. Jeff bit his lower lip. "Yes, but y-you don't have to if you don't want me", he told, trying to go pass his boyfriend to bathroom. What he didn't expect was that Nick took a tight grip of his hand and pulled him for a rough kiss. The blond moaned and melted in it, kissing back and letting nick took all control of the kiss.

"God, Jeff", the brunet groaned against the blond's lips with a deep voice. "I want to. Want you so bad", he told wrapping his arms around Jeff's waits, landing hands on his boyfriend's ass, squeezing. The blond whined and let the brunet lift him up and wrapped Jeff's legs around Nick.

Nick pressed Jeff against their door and locked it with one hand, not wanting anyone to disturb them. Then he walked them both towards his own bed and sat down pulling Jeff on his lap. They didn't broke the kiss whole time, taking just deep breath and then kissing again. Jeff tilted his head to make the kiss more deeper.

Nick moaned and took his hands off from the blond's ass, placing them on Jeff's thighs, moving them a little. Jeff's breath hitched as Nick slid his right hand upwards. The blond grabbed the brunet's hand and moved it up higher so his boyfriend was cupping him through his jeans.

The blond moaned and threw his head back, breaking their kiss contact. "Shit", he cursed. Nick watched with dark eyes at Jeff, rubbing his hand between his boyfriends legs earning high pitched moans from the blond. "Nick", Jeff whined his head falling on the brunet's shoulder. Nick was surprised that Jeff was falling apart just for this already and soon rolled them around so the blond was now underneath him as the brunet hovered top of his boyfriend. "Too much clothes", he told and started to take Jeff's upper body clothes off, first vest and then his button up shirt.

Nick allowed Jeff to got up a little, that the blond could take his shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the floor, Nick didn't care. Right after they stripped each others shirts off, Nick attacked his lips on Jeff's collarbone sucking red mark on it. He wanted everyone know that Jeff was his. The blond moaned loudly bucking his hips up. Nick licked the mark and groaned when his boyfriends clothed half hard erection bucked into his. "Jeff", the brunet said lowly and captured his boyfriend's lips with his own. Nick grabbed Jeff's hips with his hands and started to grind against them. Both boys moaned loudly in the kiss.

Nick broke the kiss and bury his face on Jeff's neck inhaling deeply his boyfriend's sweet scent. "N-Nick… G-god", Jeff whined breathlessly and closed his eyes in affection. It felt so good to be this close with Nick. But damn it was hot.

Nick leaned back, peppering small kisses on the blond's jaw and slipped his hand between their bodies opening Jeff's jeans button and zipper. "C-can I?" he asked unsure and the blond nodded eagerly. Nick swallowed his nervously and took his boyfriends pants off tossing them to floor, soon following the brunet's own.

They were now just on their boxers and Nick's eyes darkened even more when he saw Jeff whining almost naked under his body. The brunet groaned and he leaned kiss Jeff's neck. "So beautiful, Jeff… You look like Angel", he told sucking another hickey. Jeff moaned loudly and opened his eyes to look at Nick, eyes widening soon. He rose his hands both side of Nick's face, pulling him for a kiss. "You're the beautiful one", he told hand traveling down to the brunet's abs. Nick chuckled a little, tilting his head deepening the kiss. "Can I touch you?" he asked eyes ghosting under Jeff's boxers wristband. Jeff panted and nodded. "Please", he begged.

Nick put his hand in his boyfriends boxers, pulling them slowly off and grabbed the blond's hard on in his hand. Jeff threw his head back and cried out. "Nick!" he yelled, bucking his hips against the brunet's hand. Nick groaned at the sigh and started slowly stroke Jeff.

"Unnngh, Nick! Oh, fuck", Jeff keened breathlessly with really high voice, squeezing his eyes shut. "P-please… J-just", Nick cut Jeff off with a sloppy kiss, slipping his tongue in the blond's open mouth. Nick kissed him soundly, swallowing his boyfriend's moans. They broke apart both breathing heavily. "I'm not g-gonna last long, Nick", Jeff told whining and eyes glassy. "What you want Jeff?" Nick asked, running his thumb tip of Jeff's cock. The blond muffled his cream with his hand. "I-I want you inside m-me", he told panting. "Make love to me, Nick."

Nick groaned and reached his night stand to grab lube bottle and condom. Jeff watched as his boyfriend lubed his own fingers carefully and put one of them against the blond's entrance. "It's gonna hurt, Jeff", Nick told. "But just for a while", he added and Jeff nodded, smiling a little. "I know, I trust you", he told and Nick swallowed soundly.

The brunet slipped one finger slowly inside Jeff and waited Jeff to get used to it, before he would move it. The blond swallowed hard and let out a forced, low and breathless moan. "M-move", he told and gripped Nick's bed sheets squeezing tightly and hands white. Nick nodded and moved his one finger inside his boyfriend.

Soon, Jeff found himself to wanting another and Nick added second finger, moving now both of them inside and out and scissoring them to stretch the blond's entrance. The brunet pushed his fingers deeper, searching that spot which would make Jeff scream and crying out his name.

Jeff eyes opened wide and he bucked his hips down to two fingers crying out. "Ah! Fuck!"

Nick smirked and he knew that he found the blond's prostate.

"N-Nick! I want you inside me, please", Jeff begged hopelessly as Nick had three fingers inside him, stretching his hole. The brunet swallowed nervously and removed his fingers, 'caused Jeff to whine in loss. Nick took now his own boxers off and rolled the condom on his own erection, positioning himself between Jeff's wide spread legs. "Are you sure?" he asked and the blond whined, sick of waiting. "I am sure, now just… please", he panted. Nick groaned at Jeff's voice and started pushing slowly inside his boyfriend, still scared that he would hurt his boyfriend.

As a tip of Nick's cock was inside the brunet stopped and panted out heavily, looking at Jeff's face which had expression of discomfort. He also heard Jeff hissing in pain and Nick's eyes widened. "Am I hurting you?" he asked in worry. Jeff tried to catch his own breath. "D-don't worry… I-it gets better s-soon", he told breathlessly. "Just… wait a minute."

Nick nodded and kissed Jeff's cheek and soon Jeff motioned him to continue. Nick pushed now fully inside of his boyfriend, who screamed somewhere between pleasure and pain. And damn was he tight…

"F-fuck… Jeff", Nick started. "So tight", he chuckled breathlessly. He hold himself inside a while, until Jeff opened his mouth. "M-move, Nick", he moaned. The brunet pulled almost completely out, before he slammed back inside repeating slowly this movement couple of times, when Jeff was making sounds of pure pleasure. "S-shit… Ah.. You feel so good", Jeff whined and Nick had to agree with that. "Y-you can go faster… if you want, I mean it's- shit- o-okay", Jeff said and Nick leaned to kiss him, picking up faster tempo.

Their dorm room filled with both of them breathy moans and panting. Nick was sure that Jeff was just that laud, that their neighbour were definitely hearing his loud cries and moans. It was such a turn on.

Soon Jeff particularly yelled, when Nick pushed right into his prostate, hitting it with every thrust, causing Jeff to fall apart easily and tossing head side to side. The brunet kept this up for a while, enjoying sweet noises of pleasure from his boyfriend.

Nick felt familiar warmth raising inside his lower stomach and groaned. "Je-Jeff… Not gonna last long", he breathed out, giving open mouthed kisses on the blond's neck. Jeff moaned and tilted his head back to reveal more area to Nick. "Me neither… I think I'm gonna…", he whimpered and wrapped his legs around Nick's waist, pulling the brunet closer to him and deeper into him. Nick snaked his own arms around Jeff's waist, moaning and groaning into Jeff's chest.

It took couple of hard thrusts against Jeff's prostate as he came, crying out Nick's name, between them and nick followed soon after. The brunet collapsed top of his boyfriend peppering wet and small kisses on Jeff's shoulders, while the blond stroked lazily Nick's back as they both came down from their high.

Nick pulled out carefully and took condom off, tying it and threw it to trashcan, not caring if it even really hit it. Then Nick took blanked under their naked bodies and snuggled under it and brought Jeff closer to his chest, wrapping hands around him. "How're you feeling?" he asked, stroking his hair. "Amazing", Jeff answered smiling tiredly against Nick's bare chest. Nick chuckled coarsely. "Let's wait until tomorrow", he joked eyes falling close. "Hmmh", Jeff mumbled almost asleep already.

"Love you, Jeff."

"Love you too, Nick."

* * *

**A/N: ...That was my first smut ever... It was also my last, never again :D but do tell what ya think**

**2 more chapters plus epilogue :))) more**


	13. Chapter 13: Morning After

**A/N: So... yeah... it's year 2013 :DDD sorry for the late update, but right now I am correcting all the grammar stuff from the chapters. Or at least I am trying, but yeah...**

**enjoy:)**

* * *

The sun light shone through the window curtains and lit up the most of the room. Unfortunately, the light shone right into Nick's face and the brunet groaned annoyed. He opened his eyes, blinking a little and tried to get used to the brightness.

Nick felt something move in his arms and he looked down. A smile appeared to Nick's lips, when he noticed Jeff's head resting on his chest. He was still sleeping and breathing calmly. The brunet ran hand through the blonde's bare back to his bright blond hair, stroking it gently.

Jeff inhaled deeply and muttered something sleepily as he nuzzled his nose to nick's chest.

The blond lifted his head up to look at Nick, who smiled at him lovingly and a little disappointed that Jeff woke up. Because he really liked to watch him sleeping. The blond answered to his smile and rubbed his eyes. "Hi", Jeff said quietly, his voice hoarse. "Hi", the brunet grinned and turned to look at the clock. It was half past ten.

"Last night", Jeff started. "It was probably the best night ever. Thank you", he told to Nick seriously. "It really was", the brunet told and placed a gentle kiss to Jeff's temple.

"We should go to breakfast", Nick told and Jeff just groaned. "But it's so warm and nice here", he mumbled. The brunet chuckled. "Aren't you hungry?" he asked, already trying to get up by himself. The blond was just about to answer, when his stomach made funny noise and it caused Jeff's cheeks turn scarlet.

"Oh, I think you are", the brunet laughed and threw his legs over the bed, picking up his boxers. Then he stood up and stretched his hand up, yawning loudly.

Jeff shoved the blanket out of his way and sat up. Immediately, a burning pain ran through his body and made Jeff hiss in pain. "Fuck", the blond whimpered. Nick turned to look at his boyfriend in concern when he heard him whimper. "You okay?" the brunet asked carefully.

Jeff nodded slowly and got up shakily, biting his lip. "Y-yeah… Just a little sore, I think", he told, limping to pick up his own boxers and T-shirt. Nick bit his own lip. "Sorry", he mumbled, smiling sleepily. The blond waved his hand, motioning that it was fine.

* * *

They walked to breakfast slowly, because Jeff couldn't walk properly without hissing in pain. Nick looked at him with a concern look, but didn't say anything. However, Jeff of course noticed this and stopped walking. "Nicky", he whined. "Stop looking so concern and sorry all the time. This is not your fault."

"Actually, yes it is", Nick told, frowning a little. Jeff rolled his eyes. "okay, maybe this is your fault", he started. "See", Nick mumbled. "But it was my first time and the first time always hurts", Jeff continued smiling gently. "It gets better soon", he added. Nick took Jeff's hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb. "I love you so much", he told and Jeff nodded. "You too."

"Now let's get something in that stomach of yours", Nick grinned when he heard Jeff's stomach grumble again. Jeff blushed embarrassed and nodded again.

Boys walked to lounge, finding Blaine talking with Kurt about latest Vogue and something about its cover and models. Kurt stayed at Dalton last night, because of the prom and Blaine couldn't let him drive home that late.

The lead singer noticed them first and waved his hand happily. "Morning", he told happily. "It was a great eve- Why are you limping?" he trailed off looking at Jeff with wide eyed. The blond swallowed, feeling his face going red again.

"Jeff danced yesterday pretty much, so now his hips and other leg hurts", Nick told, deciding to save his boyfriend from this situation. Jeff gave a quick grateful look to the brunet. Blaine nodded, but on the other side Kurt looked pretty much that he didn't believe them.

"Really?" he asked, narrowing his glasz eyes. Both, Nick and Jeff nodded hoping that Kurt would just drop it off. Kurt then only shrugged and Jeff smiled in relief. The blond took a seat next to Blaine and sat down. Bad mistake. Immediately when he had sat down he yelped and jumped up. Nick winced from his boyfriend action a little.

Blaine and Kurt looked at their friend shocked. "Are you sure Jeff that you… Oh my God", Kurt blinked in realization. "W-what?" Nick asked unsure, eyeing at Jeff, who looked at Kurt horrified. The blue-eyed teen looked between Nick and Jeff. "Did you guys", he cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "Did _it_ last night?"

Blaine nearly chocked on his apple juice, while Jeff spluttered embarrassed and Nick's head banged to table. Blaine coughed, banging his own chest and looked at their friend too. "Well", Nick started. Actually, he had no idea what he should say right now.

Jeff sighed and then nodded, not bothering to look at Kurt or Blaine his eyes wandering somewhere else. The reaction what he was waiting was somewhere between disappointed or shocked, he didn't know. But that never came.

Kurt smiled brightly. "I am so happy for you guys", he told, grinning and Nick blushed a little along with the blond. "No seriously, I am happy for you guys", Kurt told and took Blaine's hand who was also smiling at the couple.

Jeff dared to look at Blaine and Kurt and cracked a small smile to them and sat down again, now more carefully than last time. Nick smiled to the blond and put his arm around Jeff's waist, pulling his closer and kissed his temple. After all, last night put their relationship forward, in a good way.

Soon their friends, meaning Thad and Trent join with them to table. Jeff giggled and teased Thad about his bed head. Their conversation soon went to yesterday prom and somehow chat went into Nick and Jeff. Trent started to tease the couple about how he knew all the time that they would totally do it. "Shut up, Nixon", The brunet told tiredly.

"What about we all go to Lima Bean and grab some coffee", Kurt suggested. "I mean, we should just relax today, because it's Sunday", he added as David and Wes joined them. The darker boy smiled and patted Wes' lower back causing the older boy tense. "That's a wonderful idea", David started.

"We all sitting on _hard _wood chairs at _public_ place, isn't it Wes?" he continued grinning and ignoring Wes glare. The Asian boy was particularly glaring daggers to his boyfriend.

Everyone in table looked at each other confused. "But not yet", Kurt told. "It's still a morning and we look kind of sleepy", he added smiling. "So take a seat and sit down."

The darker boy's grin grew wider and he sat down quickly, patting other chair beside him. "Come on, babe. Sit down."

Wes inhaled deeply, but smiled to David. That was the smile, which all the warblers knew, that it was pure poison. The Asian boy leaned in to whisper something to David's ear. "I will kill you slowly and really painfully", he told and pinched David's side, causing him to yelp. The older boy smiled smugly and made his way slowly to sit down next to Jeff.

He hissed quietly and looked up, noticing Jeff to give him a smile. "You too?" he asked and Wes eyes widened slightly, but he nodded.

* * *

The afternoon came and the boy walked in their usual place, bought their coffees and went to sit down. "So, what is the plans for next week?" Blaine asked, wrapping his hand around Kurt's shoulders. Wes groaned. "Packing, packing, packing", he mumbled into his latte. "Yeah, but be happy that you can pack", Nick said.

Wes looked at him annoyed. "I am living Dalton and Ohio in week" he said. "How can I possibly be happy, that I am living my friends?" he asked and nick shook his head. "Let me finish", he said. "I meant that you should be happy that you're packing because we others are studying our hearts out."

Jeff smiled smugly. "It's because someone hasn't study or done their home works in time", the blond smirked and Nick rolled his eyes. "We didn't have time for that", he told quietly. "Right", Jeff said, nodding in disbelief.

"What about summer vacation?" Thad asked. "Do you guys have any plans for that?" he said and leaned his elbows to table. David swallowed his coffee and flashed a smile to Wes. "I am going with Wes to New York and help him with his new apartment", the younger boy told. "And then we are going to coffee in Starbucks and walk in the streets of New York", Wes finished, smiling smugly to Kurt's frown.

"Jealous, Hummel?" the Asian boy asked and the blue-eyed teen stuck his tongue out, but didn't say anything. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled at two of them and then turned to look at Nick and Jeff. "What about you guys?"

"Staying in Ohio whole summer, nothing else", Nick shrugged. "I don't care where I am in summer as long as Jeff is with me", he added and Jeff blushed, giving a small kiss to Nick's cheek.

"Well, aren't you guys just sickenly cute", Wes smirked as he dig his phone out of his pocket. "But guys, my dad seems to be early today so I have to go", he winced a little, because he wanted to be with his friends. "He is coming to pick some of my stuffs and I have to help him", he sighed and put his phone back to his pocket. Then he turned to look at David. "Are you coming?"

David smiled at him. "I come soon to help you", he said and Wes nodded. "Okay, bye guys", he said and waved to them, hurrying out of Lima Bean.

As soon as Wes was gone, David sighed deeply and looked a little sadder. Kurt frowned and cocked his head. "You okay?" he asked and David nodded. "Yeah… I just", he started and laughed a little. "I'm going to miss him so much."

"We all are", Blaine told and smiled sadly too. "And to be honest I am a little bit scared too", David told quietly. "About what?" the hazel eyed boy asked. David turned to look at his friends and smiled sheepishly. "What if Wes forgets me and find some one better than me?" he asked.

"I will stop you right away", Trent interrupted and put his coffee cup on table. "Wes loves you and you love Wes. Wes is not that kind of guy who is running around and tries to find new men, when he clearly have pretty good guy already", he told. "Besides, you and Wes clearly had really good night as well as Jeff and Nick too", he smirked and winked to David who narrowed his eyes.

"Oh my God, shut up Trent", Thad told and put his hand over Trent's mouth. David gave a grateful look to Thad, who smiled.

"But to be honest", Jeff started. "I don't know either that, how we are going to survive next year, without Wes", he added and looked at Nick, who shrugged.

It was soon a summer vacation and they have to say goodbye to some of their good friends. Next year would be senior year to them.

* * *

**A/N: It was short, i am so so so so so sorry... :(((((((( but next chapter is final chapter before epilogue :)**

**Next chapter is Graduating chapter and Wes' graduating party chapter and yeah :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Graduation

**A/N: There we have final chapter :) enjoy it~**

**But yeah, i want to thank all of you to reading this story :)**

* * *

"And here is year 20XX Seniors!" the principal called proudly and the crowd cheered. Crowd, with full of senior classes relatives and friends, who were crying from happiness.

"Dean Edwards!" the principal called and the boy walked forward to the stage and bowed. After that, the man called more names, names after names. David looked from his seat to the stage and winked to Wes, who just grinned back to him. The darker boy had to say, that he was really, _really _proud of his boyfriend.

Sure, the final months of the Asian boy's final year were tough and dramatically and really heavy for every human being, but Wes just survived from them. He survived all of that. Now he was graduated and going to new Your, which has been always his dream.

David remembered, how Wes told him that, when he was about 4-years-old he and his mother had always dressed like some kind of theater characters and started to sing some Broadway songs. Wes even show the pictures of those days and David had to admit how cute Wes was. Being dressed like a man from somewhere 1980s and singing _My Fair Lady _songs.

"Wesley Montgomery!" the principal called and the Asian boy walked, grinning towards the edge of the stage and bowed, like others did. The Warblers looked at each other and nodded. The group of the boys rose up from their benches and rose a sign, which had Wes name on it and some funny and cheering words.

The senior had to laugh at that and he blew a kiss from his friends, before he went back to the others.

* * *

"Wes!" Jeff cried happily and practically jumped on his friend's neck. Wes stumbled back a little, but returned the hug laughing happily. "Why hello there, Jeffrey", he smiled and the blond giggled in return, pulling back. "Congratulations", the blond winked and stood next to Nick.

Wes rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. "Thanks", he told and then turned to look at Blaine, snorting. "Is our little Blainers crying?" he giggled. Blaine sniffed and grinned sleepily. "Aw, come here you", the Asian boy said and immediately Blaine went hug him. Wes hugged his friend as tight back an bury his face into their lead singer shoulder.

"Is our little Wessy crying?" Blaine shot back, laughing a little. Wes pulled back. "Can you really blame me?" he asked shrugging and turned to look at others. "My dad is having my graduation party at his house. You can all come if you want", he said but then thought a moment. "Actually I force you all to come there", he grinned evilly and then turned to look at Kurt. "Invite New Directions too", he said and Kurt gave him curious look. "You seriously want that?"

Wes just nodded and then turned to look at David, his smile little fating. "See you at my house", he said and walked away, to his dad's car.

* * *

"We're lost, Nick!"

"You brought us middle of nothing!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"You suck."

"Shut up!" Nick snapped and looked at Blaine, Kurt, Trent and Thad who were sitting on back seat of Nick's car. Jeff patted his shoulder calmly and the brunet saw from the corner of his eye, that the blond was nearly breaking into giggles. "How am I supposed to know where Wes' dad lives?"

"He gave you an address, Nick", Kurt said, cocking his eye brow and crossed his arms. "Isn't that just enough for you?"

Nick looked at Jeff, who rolled his eyes and turned to look at Kurt. "Have you seen Wes' handwriting?" he grinned and Kurt shook his head. The blond took a paper from Nick's pocket and gave it to Kurt. "See."

Kurt took the paper and looked at it frowning. "Is this handwriting?" he snorted and looked at Jeff, who nodded smiling. "These looks like crow's toes", the blue eyed boy said and Jeff nodded. "And he actually passed literature?" Thad muttered and Nick laughed to that.

* * *

Finally, after almost two hours searching result, they found Wes' dad's house. Nick shut his car's engine and they all jumped out of the car.

Thad and Trent walked first to the front door and behind them went Kurt and Blaine. They knocked to door and a boy opened it. This boy was almost as tall as Finn, but not quite. "Hello?" Thad said unsure. "You are Wes' friends?" the boy asked with a huge grin, which was pretty much similar than Wes' own.

Trent nodded and the boy opened the door wide open. "Come in", he told. "Little bro is in living room", the boy grinned and Blaine blinked. "Little bro?" he asked and looked at Kurt confused, who looked pretty out of it.

The boy looked at Wes' friends and chuckled. "Oh yeah, I'm Wes' brother Scott", he told and grinned. Thad's jaw dropped along with everyone else. "Wes had brother?" Jeff asked from behind everyone else. Scott laughed; "Oh yes he does. I was at army and at Europe, so I don't think he has talked about me very much."

The group of boys walked to living room and spotted Wes, nearby the fireplace looking down at his phone. Wes looked at their way and waved his hand as Thad walked to him. "Hello, Thad", the Asian boy grinned. "You have brother?" Thad asked.

Wes blinked few times and then turned to look at other his friends and his brother. The Asian boy narrowed his eyes to his brother. "I'm afraid so", he smirked and Scott gasped playfully. "I'm hurt, Wes", he whined and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Where's David?" Nick asked, taking a drink which a woman offered to him. "Oh, he is coming soon", Wes told. "He got lost, or actually his family got lost", the boy sniggered and Nick gave a smug smile to his friends. "See, I am not only one who got lost."

"Does the New Directions come?" Wes asked from Kurt and the blue eyed teen nodded. "Umm, yeah. They are probably lost too", he sniggered and Wes' face fell. "What is wrong with you? This house isn't that hard to find", he whined.

"Wes!" the Asian boy turned around, when he heard his name being called and saw a little, probably 5-years-old girl running towards him. Wes smiled widely and opened his arms wide. "Well look at you", he laughed when this girl jumped to give him a hug.

Nick looked at Jeff, who looked amused at the girl, who had long black hair and cute little princess dress. "Cong-Conk-Congr-" the gild tried to say and Wes laughed a little. "Congratulations?" he asked and the girl nodded, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Dolly", the Asian boy said and put the girl on the ground. "Are you alone?"

Dolly shook his head. "Mommy and Daddy are talking in hall with someone", the girl told and pointed at his parents which were talking with a man, who was Wes' dad. "And Davey went buying roses to you, but it's a secret", the girl told and blinked his big eyes. Wes beamed visibly. "Oh really?"

"Wes", Kurt said. Wes turned to look at him with questionable face. "I'm going outside, so that giant jerk will find this place better", the blue eyed teen told and Wes nodded, with a smile. "I'm going with him", Blaine told and went after his boyfriend.

"Love sick, puppy", Nick muttered and Trent shot him a look. "Look who is talking", the sassy warbler told and looked at Nick's arms which were around Jeff's waist. Nick pouted and bury his face deeper in Jeff's neck and the blond giggled. "That tickles", he told and Trent rolled his eyes along with Thad. "Get a room", Thad muttered and rose his cup to his lips.

Wes shook his head and turned to look at Dolly again, when she pulled from his sleeve. "Do you remember our promise?" the girl asked happily and the Asian boy blinked. "What promise?" he asked confused.

Dolly pouted and frowned, cutely. "That you are still marrying me", the girl told. Nick's head snapped up and Thad spurted his drink out of his mouth and coughed. Wes grinned cheekily, when he remembered their promise in Dolly's birthday party a year ago.

"Oh that promise", Wes nodded and Dolly beamed. "You would make such a beautiful bride", the Asian boy told and the girl giggled. "Can I wear my pink princess dress?" he asked and his eyes lit up when Wes nodded.

Wes turned his head to his friends, but saw only red roses in front of his eyes and David standing behind them. The Asian boy smiled to him and stood up and take the flowers. "Congratulations, honey", David said and pecked his lips. "Thank you", Wes told smiling.

"No!" Dolly cried and pulled David away from Wes. David looked down to his little sister with wide eyes. "What?" he asked confused and Dolly pouted, taking Wes' hand in hers. "You can't kiss my groom", the girl told and stuck her tongue out.

David turned to look at Wes' who smirked at him. "Oh yeah, David", he started sweetly. "I think you are a little too late", he sniffed smugly and Jeff sniggered behind the darker boy. "Oh really?" David said cocking his eyebrow and Wes nodded.

David narrowed his eyes to his sister, who smiled smugly. David sighed then in defeat and turned around. "Fine, I'll just go", he told, with a fake sad voice and walked away from the living room.

Wes laughed a little and then kneeled down to Dolly. "Why don't you go get some cake and I'll put these flowers somewhere", he prompted and Dolly beamed, jumping to kitchen.

Wes stood up again and looked at his friends. "What?" he asked amused. Trent shrugged. "Thompson siblings are fighting over you", he told. "And the funnies thing is that 5-years-old girl won his big brother who is like 17-years-old", he added.

* * *

Wes walked to kitchen and tried to find a vase to roses. "Oh, Wesley dear", his grandmother said and took the roses. "I'll put these beautiful roses somewhere, so you can go to talk with your quests", she told and Wes nodded, gratefully. "Thanks", he told smiling and the woman winked at him. "That David is just a handsome man, don't lose him", she said grinning and Wes looked at her amused. "Don't worry", he told. "Never."

* * *

"David", Wes said and arrived in front of his boyfriend. David rose his head and pouted slightly to the Asian boy. Wes stared at him fro a while and giggled. "Oh my God are you sulking?" he asked amused and David crossed his arms. "That's not dapper, David."

"Being dapper is Blaine's thing", the darker boy muttered and Wes had to agree with that. "Which he is failing miserably with his puppy dog thing", Wes grinned and sat down, next to David.

"Don't leave me, Wes", David said quickly and the Asian boy's eyes widened. "What?" he hissed and David nodded. "Why would I leave you?"

David blushed sleepily and looked back down to his feet. Wes cocked his eye brow, before he realized. Wes couldn't help but start laughing out loud to his boyfriend. "Are you seriously jealous to your 5-years-old little sister?" he asked amused and David just nodded.

Wes snorted again and leaned his head to David's shoulder. "You are unbelievable", the Asian boy smiled and David rose his head again. "Are you coming to airport with me tomorrow?"

David nodded and smiled sadly to Wes. "I promise that I'm coming to New York next week", he told and placed a small kiss to Wes' forehead. Wes nodded and took David's hand in his and stood up. "Let's go", he told and started to led David back to living room.

Before they made it to living room, David stopped Wes and turned him around, pulling him against his chest. David hugged stunned Wes tightly, until Wes returned the hug as tightly as him.

David put his fingers under Wes chin and pulled the shorter boy for a deep kiss. Wes wrapped his arms around David's neck, closed his eyes and after a few seconds returned the kiss as passionately as David did.

David opened his own eyes and saw tears coming down to Wes cheeks. The darker boy pulled away, ignoring Wes whine and brushed tears off with his thumb and smiled gently. "I'm going to miss you, Wes", David told truthfully and Wes nodded. "I'd lie if I say that I'm not going to miss you…"

"Wow", Scott said and closed his eyes, just as David was about to lean forward again. "Oh my God, did I interrupt something", the older boy grinned and Wes groaned and shoot a glare to his brother. "Way to ruin the moment, jerk", he told and Scott just grinned, shaking his head.

"Sorry, but you get more guests", Scott told. "So why don't you get those lips off of your boyfriend's face and come to greet them", he added. "Besides, you have whole night time to kiss your boyfriend to bruises."

Wes blushed deep red and David hung his head in embarrassment. "I'm going to kill you really painfully, Scott", the Asian boy mumbled after his brother went back to the hall, laughing.

* * *

After Wes' graduation party and after everyone gave their goodbyes to their friend, they went back to Dalton, to pack their stuffs. Jeff and Nick went this time alone with Nick's car, when Kurt went home with his brother and Blaine and Trent, Thad went stayed at Wes' dad's house few hours more.

Nick opened his and Jeff's dorm room and they went inside, smiling to each other. "I'll miss this room", Jeff sighed and Nick snorted. "Well, we get back to this room after summer, so", the brunet shrugged and threw his car keys on top of his bag.

Then he walked behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, placing small kisses down his to his neck. Jeff chuckled lightly and turned around in Nick's arms so he was now facing him.

Nick smiled to his boyfriend and pulled him for a kiss, which Jeff immediately returned. Jeff wrapped his own arms around Nick's neck and tilted his head, to deepen the kiss.

Nick hummed a little and pushed his tongue in Jeff's slightly parted lips and earned a moan from his boyfriend. The brunet started to lead the blond backwards to their connected beds and pushed him down to mattress, breaking the kiss.

Jeff took a deep breath and looked at Nick, who hovered above him and smirked down to him. "What are you smirking there?" the blond asked and closed his eyes, feeling Nick's breath against his neck when the brunet ducked to his neck. "Just admiring the view", he told and kissed his boyfriends neck.

* * *

They kept staring at each other and Nick brushed Jeff's sweaty hair from his forehead and rolled around to lay down next to his boyfriend. Jeff tried to catch his breath and took a deep breath, before he rolled to his side to face Nick's smiling face.

"Should we pack?" the blond ask with a tired grin and Nick just shrugged, before he shook his head. "We have whole weekend time to pack our things, we had to leave in Sunday", the brunet told and pulled Jeff closer to him. Jeff hummed and inhaled Nick's scent.

"Remember when you send me those love letters?" Jeff asked and Nick blinked at sudden question, but nodded. "Yeah, why?" he asked looked down to Jeff. The blond shook his head and chuckled. "Is it safe to me to say that they were pretty cheesy?" he grinned and Nick groaned.

"I was probably writing them at mid-night", he told and Jeff giggled. "But everything what I said in those", the brunet started and tilted Jeff's head up, so he could see his eyes. "Were totally right."

Jeff blushed, but didn't look away. "I really like that cute smile on your face, it makes whole room lit up. I would stare your face all the time, even it sounds creepy", Nick said and brushed his thump over Jeff's lips, making the blond smile. "I love it when it makes small dimples to yours cheeks", he told and Jeff giggled.

"Your laugh really is music to my ears. So bright and cheerful", the brunet told, grinning and placed a small kiss to Jeff's temple. "Your singing voice is stunning and it makes me think how you don't get solos", he added.

"And like have I always said, everything about you is perfect", Nick said. "Laugh, lips, smile, voice, eyes, mind, heart, everything Jeff."

Jeff gave him one more smile, this time it was more watery than others and kissed Nick's lips. "Then I guess we are perfect for each other", he whispered. "Because I think same about you", the blond added.

* * *

The End~

**A/N: Oh my God! Really?**

**Yeah :))) I finally get it done -.- But actually there is still Epilogue here, which i am probably uploading in weekend, maybe?**

**(Also I started to write sequel to this story, so :D but it's not going to be in here so soon... I want to write it to my computer for a while, before I add it here:))**

**Reviews makes me happyyy~**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**A/N: Epilogue here :)**

* * *

"You know", Nick started and looked up to sky, when he and his beautiful boyfriend walked down the beach with bare feet. Jeff hummed his answer and closed his eyes, enjoying a soft and warm wind.

The brunet rose their entwined hands and smiled. "I like how these are fitting together", he told and Jeff snorted. The blond opened his eyes slightly and looked at Nick. "Me too."

They walked few steps forward, when they came cliffs. Nick climbed up top of one of the bigger rocks and turned around. He offered his hand to Jeff and smiled. The blond took his hand and pulled himself up. First, he swayed a little and almost fell down, but Nick took a grip from Jeff's wrist and steadied him.

The blond sighed in relief and giggled sheepishly. Nick just shook his head and led the way further. "Watch out", he warned. "Cliffs are pretty slippery."

Jeff nodded and looked down to his feet and kept his balance.

* * *

"Sit down next to me", Nick said and patted a rock next to him. Jeff sat down and they both watched at ocean. The colors were light blue, but there was a hint of orange, red and yellow color from the sunset, which went behind the horizon.

The summer has started the most amazing way to Nick and Jeff. When they left Dalton that Sunday, they went right away to Nick's house. They both were greeted by Nick's parents and they took Jeff in warmly and hugged him. The blond had always loved Nick's parents. They were so supportive to Nick and they supported his relationship with Jeff. They were happy that Nick had found a love of his life.

The week passed and they left to beach, where they were now. Nick had suggested that they would rent a nice little cottage there and spend two weeks in that. They could swim and sunbathe and just be like a couple. Without anyone disturbing them.

"We have been together not very long time, but have you ever thought about the future?" Nick asked, not taking his eyes from the ocean. Jeff nodded. "I have thought about something", he told and smiled shyly. "Something with you."

"Me too", Nick said and they fell a silent again. "What have you thought?"

Jeff bit his lip and looked at their entwined hands. "About our careers and life", he told and continued; "I would be a famous dancer and maybe an actor too and you would be a singer, like you have always wanted to be. We would live in beautiful house and be happy."

Nick smiled at the idea and placed a small kiss on Jeff's lips. "I like your idea", he told and the blond blushed a little. "What about you? What you have thought?"

Nick's smiled dreamily and rubbed his thumb over Jeff's knuckles. "I have thought those same careers and a beautiful house. The house would be a little outside of the town, which were beautiful and peaceful neighborhood", he started and Jeff looked at him in awe.

The brunet took a deep breath and then continued; "We would have a child, maybe a beautiful girl which has your blond colored and my wavy hair. She would have chocolate brown eyes and rosy lips."

The blond didn't even notice when he had started crying. He brushed his tears away, but he couldn't stop them coming. But both, he and Nick knew that the tears were from happiness. Nick smiled to Jeff and the blond mirrored it back. The brunet leaned closer to close their gap and press their lips together.

"I want that, Nick", the blond whispered quietly against Nick's lips. "I want all of that and with you. I want my future with you", he said and Nick nodded in agreement, before he pressed more butterfly kisses on Jeff's lips.

They pulled apart and Jeff laid down and put his head on Nick's lap. Nick stroked his bright blond hair. "Oh did I mention", the brunet started again. "We would have a cute little bunny or two, because I know how much you love them", he chuckled and Jeff giggled in response.

"I love you", Jeff grinned and Nick nodded. "Naturally", he winked. "But so do you know, I love you too", the brunet told.

"We're going to have an amazing senior year", the blond breathed. Nick nodded in agreement and turned to look up the sky again. He had everything what he needed in his arms and nothing couldn't ruin this from him.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I just realized that I finished my first multi-chaptered fanfiction ;O and I feel sad :(**

**I really liked to write this fanfiction, and I love Niff :3**

**Okay, so I wanna thank you all my readers and who have managed to read every chapter from the first to the final :) I really appreciate you and all readers are important to me :) I hope you are looking forward to my other fanfictions as well as this story's sequel :)**

**I haven't yet decided the name for the sequel, but the plan for that story is already done. I know how it starts and know how it will end, so let's hope I will decide the name soon so I can start writing it :)**

**Oh! If you like Thadbastian please check my **_You Found Me _**fanfiction :)**

**But yeah, Thank you one more time :)**

**Love ya~**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Sequel for I'll make you fall in love with me**

**Yes, I started to write sequel to this story**** Because I love Niff so so much, that I can't live without it OwO**

**My lovely and awesome friend **_Emiily.23 _**helped me to come up with the name to that Sequel and she had just amazing ideas and I decided to pick up the name, which is: 'You belong with me'**

**And as you can see it's from Taylor Shift's shog, but I don't care**** That just fits to that Sequel's plot perfectly so… ;)**

**Anyway, I have decided that this sequel is just about Niff and their senior year. Sure there will be a little Wevid and Klaine too, but it's most of Niff****  
**

**I think I'll upload the prolugue here in three weeks, or earlier or later, I don't know… I had to write my Thadbastian fic and yeah… I also have so much tests at school right now so I think I'll just study my ass of these weeks and then start to write again****  
**

**Thank you~ and see yah!**


End file.
